My Dragon, My Love
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Harry & Draco have dated secretly for 5 months.They love each other and both are willing to take the next step in their relationship, but Voldemort's still around. Can they manage with nosy friends?SLASH! Mpreg, bashing and smut!Crazy Weasleys!
1. How it all Began

_**My second slash fic and it's rated M! I can only hope I do good on this since I wrote that Swan Princess parody with DM/HP. Anyway if you don't like Slash then don't read cuz I'll keep writing no matter what. **_

_**This is the first chapter sort of explaining how the relationship began, and into the present which takes place in their sixth year. No it's not a veela fic but it does have a lot of gay pairings in here and some bashing. Besides Draco and Harry, here are the pairings:**_

_**RLXSB**_

_**LMXSS**_

_**HPXDM**_

_**HGXRW**_

_**NLXLL**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Flashback:_

"_Malfoy!" Harry was walking up the spiral stairs to the Astronomy Tower late at night when he spotted none other than Draco Malfoy standing in front of a window with his head bowed and his long hair covering his face. "Malfoy!" the boy didn't turn to him when he called a second time. Harry walked up and patted Malfoy on the shoulder and felt he was trembling._

"_What…do you want Potter?" he didn't even look at him. Harry saw something shiny on Malfoy's cheek and realized he was crying._

"_I came up here to think and…well I didn't expect to see you here." Harry had his Invisibility Cloak with him, he usually came up to the Astronomy Tower once a week to think and clear his head but he was usually the only one. "What's wrong?"_

"_Is that any of your business Potter?" Malfoy sobbed as he spoke._

"_Well I'm just saying that…if you want to talk I'm all ears." He and Malfoy were enemies, but this was a rare side of Malfoy Harry had never seen before. Malfoy sobbed again and collapsed with his face in his hands. "Do you want to talk?" he somehow found himself rubbing Draco's back, and then on his knees next to him._

"_Y-Yes…" If it had been fourth year or fifth year all over again Harry would've been shocked at that answer. Malfoy wiped his eyes and breathed a few times before staring back at Harry._

"_Did something happen? Your parents…?" Malfoy nodded._

"_M-My…my mother…" he paused. "She's gone.."_

"_Gone? You mean she left or…?" _

"_She's dead." Malfoy started sobbing again and Harry did the impossible, he put his arms around Malfoy's shoulders and held him._

"_I'm sorry." Malfoy looked up at him with surprised, tearful eyes._

"_Sorry? Why are you sorry?" Harry shrugged._

"_Well…I didn't know your mum that well but I wouldn't wish her dead." Malfoy looked down again. "What happened?" Malfoy shook in his arms and looked away._

"_Voldemort…h-he found out that my parents were spies for Dumbledore, and…" Harry's eyes widened._

"_Spies? Wait I thought your dad was a death eater?"_

"_He is…" Harry thought for a minute, Dumbledore did mention having more than one spy besides Snape but Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy? "Snape…h-he and my father became spies after that prophecy was made about you…because my father was worried about me becoming a death eater…" Harry almost didn't believe that, not only was Malfoy being so open but he was also telling him secrets?_

"_Go on…"_

"_Anyway when Voldemort found out he hunted my parents down and killed my mother. He wanted my father to suffer so he captured her and sent my father a howler with her screams. By the time they found her…" the sobbing continued and Harry held Malfoy close again._

"_You don't have to finish that sentence. God Malfoy I'm so sorry, I know I didn't like your parents but I would never wish that on them." His hands were threading themselves in Malfoy's hair and his hold on him tightened a little. "Where's your dad now?"_

"_I-In hiding, he sent me a letter this afternoon saying he'd be here tomorrow to see me." Harry remembered seeing Malfoy at lunch and a weird look on his face but he masked it too well._

"_Look Malfoy, I know that I've been a jerk to you lately but…" Malfoy pulled back abruptly._

"_Wait why did I even tell you all of this? You're my enemy and here I am pouring my eyes in front of you!" Harry stood up in front of him._

"_I won't say anything if you don't want me to." He said and Malfoy looked like he'd been slapped in the face._

"_What you won't go and tell Weasel and Granger about me? You won't use this to your advantage and make me look bad in front of everyone? You won't tease me about-mmph!" Malfoy didn't get to finish his sentence as Harry's lips were upon his own. Harry pulled back slowly to see if Malfoy would hit or punch him, but he didn't and instead just stared at him._

"_Sorry." Harry said and tried to turn away but Malfoy stopped him with a hand on his shoulder._

"_No…don't go." Harry looked at him. "Why?"_

"_Why did I kiss you? Because I wanted to." Malfoy looked like he could faint._

"_You wanted to? What you like me?" Harry nodded._

"_I have since fourth year…it just took up until now for me to say it." It was true, Harry was gay and he liked Malfoy. "I understand if you don't want…you know…be with me."_

"_How long have you been like this? I thought you liked the Chang girl?" Harry shook his head._

"_We're just friends, she understood because she liked someone else. For how long I suppose I've always been like this. Are you?" Malfoy played with his hair nervously._

"_Yes."_

"_I thought you liked Parkinson." Malfoy shook his head._

"_She's with Blaise, they've been together for a couple of years."_

"_Does she know?" he nodded again. "And Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle?" another nod. "Wait don't tell me Crabbe and Goyle are gay too?" that time he shook his head. "And your dad?"_

"_No. I couldn't tell him." Harry went over and kissed Malfoy's lips again. _

"_I do like you Malfoy, but if you don't want a relationship I'll…" Malfoy cut him off with a finger._

"_Just one question, do Granger and Weasel know you're gay?" Harry shook his head._

"_I couldn't tell them until after I told you." Malfoy nodded. "So I suppose you and I are…boyfriends now?"_

"_Does this answer your question?" Malfoy kissed him softly and Harry's hands went around his waist. They kissed for a few moments before parting. Harry noticed how sweet Malfoy's eyes looked in the moonlight, like looking into two pools of crystal clear water. _

"_So I guess I should call you Draco now?" _

"_Only if you let me call you Harry." They kissed again. "When will you tell Granger and Weasel?"_

"_First off just say Weasley, and I'll tell them after you tell your dad." Draco's eyes widened. "I know you want to please him, but how can you expect him to understand you if you can't be truthful?" Draco looked down for a few minutes._

"_I don't know…"_

"_You don't have to tell him right away, do it when you're ready. I can hold off Hermione and Ron but you can't hold off your dad because when he feels something's up he gets nosy." Draco nodded in agreement._

"_Ok." Harry kissed him again and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak._

"_Meet me in the R.O.R. tomorrow night after dinner. We can talk." Draco nodded and Harry slipped back downstairs to the Gryffindor house. _

_**Present Day:**_

It had been almost five months after that night, Harry and Draco had been together twice a week since then but as far as most relationships go they hadn't shagged as of yet. They decided to take things slow because Draco wasn't ready to do anything with him yet and they didn't want to rush. Harry still hadn't told his friends about them but only because Draco hadn't told his dad since he went into hiding.

"Hey mate you alive there?" Ron had been calling him for five minutes but he didn't feel up to talking about Quidditch right now.

"Yeah…"

"Harry you've been spacing out a lot lately, is something wrong?" Hermione asked looking up from her Charms homework.

"No…just tired is all."

"You having weird dreams again?"

"No, hey I'm going out for a bit. I'll see you back in the common room." He picked up his books and left without looking back at them. He hated keeping secrets from them but he knew as soon as he said one thing about liking Malfoy Ron would flip. And Ginny, who had been dropping hints to get together but he was not interested, kept sending him stupid love notes and giving him weird looks at practice it made him uncomfortable.

Harry made his way over to a deserted hallway and saw Draco by the window waiting for him. When he got over there Draco greeted him with a kiss.

"I got your message, what's up?" Harry asked as they pulled apart. Draco pulled out a letter from his pocket and showed it to Harry.

_Draco,_

_Son I cannot tell you how shocked I was when I heard about your relationship with Potter. How long were you planning to wait before you told me? Don't ask about how I know because I'll tell you later._

_I'm coming down to the school tomorrow afternoon, I want you and Potter to meet me in the headmaster's office and we will discuss this along with my living arrangements._

_Sincerely,_

_Your father_

Harry's eyes widened, how the hell did he find out so soon? He looked back at Draco and he could see a blush on his cheeks.

"When did you get this?"

"Last night at dinner, he's in Dumbledore's office right now and he wants us up there. Snape sent me to find you." Harry nodded and took Draco's hand kissing it.

"Don't worry, if he has anything to say about this then we'll make it work."

"I know, but we'd best hurry he can't stay too long." Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled back to where Snape was waiting on them at the gargoyle guarding the spiral staircase.

"Mr. Potter."

"Sir." Snape turned to the gargoyle.

"Licorice Snaps." The statue moved and they walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office door. When they entered the room there stood Lucius Malfoy talking to Dumbledore across from his desk.

"Harry, Draco come in come in." they walked over and Harry held onto Draco's hand. "Lucius, do you have anything to say to your son?" Lucius' hard eyes were on Harry, not Draco.

"No, but I do for Mr. Potter here." Harry stepped forward.

"Mr. Malfoy, I know you must be shocked and angry about this so…you go first."

"Gladly, when did you and Draco start dating?"

"Five months ago, it was after hours and I went up to the Astronomy Tower to think when I saw Draco there too. He was crying and after I gave him some comfort he told me what happened to your wife." Lucius turned to Draco.

"Who made the first move?"

"I did." Harry. "I kissed him after I tried to apologize for being a jerk to him."

"Apologize?" Snape.

"Severus please…go on Harry."

"He was shocked at first but then he admitted he was gay."

"And how long did you 'like' my son?" the older Malfoy's eyes narrowed at him.

"Since fourth year." He kept his answer short because he knew how Lucius was. He would want things short and to the point before drawling something else on.

"Draco…do you care for Potter?" Draco looked at him.

"Yes father."

"Potter…do you care for Draco?"

"Very much." Lucius went silent for a minute.

"Then I have only one thing to say…hurt my son and I will make the rest of your live a living Hell." Draco's eyes widened.

"Father?"

"Look Draco, I've known you were gay for a long time I could see the signs. The only reason I didn't confront you on it was because I wanted to hear it from you. I know your mother would've wanted me to accept it and I have, I just didn't expect it to be Potter."

"Lucius…don't you have something else to say?" Dumbledore spoke up and Draco looked at him.

"Father what's he talking about?" Lucius blushed a little.

"…Severus help me here..." Instead of talking Snape went over and kissed Lucius full on the lips. Draco fell into Harry's arms and Harry's eyes widened.

"You two? Together!" Draco nearly shouted. "How? When?"

"Draco we've been together since before you were born." Draco's mouth dropped open and he passed out in Harry's arms.

_**Like it? Did I do good for the first chapter? Next chapter involves Ron and Hermione after the rest of the conversation in Dumbledore's office. **_

_**Reviews help!**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Found Out

_**Yes I understand the last chapter was a bit sped through but that was the idea because the real trouble hasn't begun yet. Here this continues on when Draco comes back from his 'fainting' spell.**_

_**And yes Sirius is alive in this one!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Dumbledore's office:_

Draco had been out for two hours, and after his fainting Harry and Lucius moved him to a sofa near the shelf of books in Dumbledore's office. Harry laughed after he fainted but Snape and Lucius, not so much.

"We figured he'd be like this." Lucius said stroking his son's hair.

"I actually thought he'd be in a screaming fit." Harry laughed. "So…you two have been together…for years?"

"Precisely." Snape.

"What about Narcissa?" Lucius' face fell a little.

"Our marriage was arranged by my father. Narcissa and I were good friends but we both agreed we'd only be in this legally through marriage. I had Severus and she had her own lover."

"And then Voldemort killed them both?" Lucius nodded.

"She was a great mother."

"Mm…" Draco's eyes fluttered open and went directly to Lucius. "Father?"

"Draco…I know this is a shock to you but…"

"What about mother? Didn't you love her?"

"I did Draco, but not as much as I love Severus. You see son, your mother and I were in an arranged marriage by our fathers. My father knew I was in love with Severus but he wouldn't allow it because he was homophobic; apparently he and Narcissa's father made a contract to have us marry since before we started school."

"Did she know?" he nodded.

"She understood, we had you out of duty son. Don't get me wrong Draco your mother and I were good friends, but after we found out about the contract there was no way out." Draco looked at Snape.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"We were going to son, but after our positions with the Dark Lord were patronized we had to hold off. Your mother was the one who got caught, and in doing so she gave me a heads up and told me to run."

"She died protecting you, both of you."

"And you Draco, because if I messed up then the Dark Lord would come after you. I had to go into hiding, but I also had to be sure you were safe here at the school. Severus could look after you and report back to me, but when he told me…" Draco cut him off with a look to Snape.

"You told him? About me and Harry?" Snape nodded.

"I saw you two kissing in the corridor last Saturday night, it shocked me at first but then I remembered how much you reminded me of your father and I at that age. I had to tell him…"

"Yet you didn't think I wanted to? I was going to tell him last week when I got his letter."

"I wasn't aware at the time, but understand I tell your father everything." Draco glared at both of them but relaxed under Harry's touch. "I understand you're upset Draco…"

"I'm more upset that neither of you could tell me sooner, if so then my mother might still be alive."

"Now Draco don't be so harsh on your father and godfather, they've risked a lot for you and Mr. Potter. I admit at first I wasn't so sure about your relationship with young Harry here, but after Severus explained the circumstances to me I can only be sure you need each other right now."

"I think you should listen Draco." Harry said calmly with a kiss to Draco's hair. "I admit I'd be a little upset myself but I'd be willing to listen." Draco looked at him and Harry nodded. He got up from the sofa and walked over to Lucius and hugged him.

"Draco." Lucius hugged him back.

"I already lost one parent, I don't want to lose another." He sniffled into Lucius's robes. "Father…"

"Draco I want you to be happy, and if Potter makes you happy then I'll try and get along with him. If he's willing…?" Lucius looked at Harry.

"I'm willing to do anything for your son. Don't get me wrong we may have been enemies for years, but I know I can make it work with Draco."

"Harry." He turned to Dumbledore. "I must admit I want to know how you were certain for your feelings towards young Draco. If you're willing to share…"

"Only if word doesn't leave this room; I haven't told anyone about this. Not even Sirius or Ron and Hermione."

"I won't say a word, Severus?" the Potions master nodded.

"I wasn't certain the first few years, but during fourth year I could see Draco had become…more attractive. At first I thought it was just a phase I was going through, but then when fifth year came along I saw a change in him. Even as he was in Umbridge's squad he sort of looked…hesitant."

"Hesitant?" Snape.

"He may have been harming other students, but each time Umbridge was around. When she wasn't he sort of just…taunted everyone but not harm."

"Because I didn't want to, I only joined because all my friends told me it would be best to keep Father's reputation intact. They didn't want to either, but only because of their parents they joined."

"And then it wasn't until five months ago was I sure I wanted to be with him. When I saw that he was actually capable of harboring emotions, and he opened up to me I knew I cared for him."

"And you've been in a relationship since, you decided to take things slow I presume?" Harry and Draco nodded. "When do you plan on telling your friends Harry?"

"Soon, but before get into that Lucius' letter mentioned something about his living arrangements?"

"Ah yes…well Severus and I both discussed and we think that since Malfoy Manor is no longer safe, nor is Spinner's End, I would say that Lucius will have to stay at Grimmauld Place with Severus." Harry's eyes widened.

"But Professor Sirius…!"

"I've already discussed it with Sirius and Remus Harry, they've agreed though Sirius did take a little convincing. That's why over the break I'm letting you and Draco go to Grimmauld Place to see them and work this out."

"Break?"

"It's new, due to recent circumstances all students are going away for a week and a half break. It will give you time to spend with Lucius and Severus, if you're going to get to know Draco more then you might as well get to know his family."

"I will, now when is the break?"

"It starts in two days, the bulletin will be up for the other students to see. I want you and Draco to meet me here when the others leave and I'll floo you to Grimmauld Place. In the mean time I suggest you find out how to tell your friends Harry." Harry nodded, he figured if he at least could enjoy break he'd feel a lot better if he got this huge secret off his chest.

"I'll tell them tomorrow morning, we don't have classes then."

"Good, and good luck Harry, Draco." Harry shook hands with Dumbledore, Snape, and Lucius and walked out with Draco holding hands until they walked all the way down the staircase and Harry led Draco to a corner of the hallway.

"That went well don't you think?"

"I would, if it wasn't such a shock. I knew they were close but not that close." Harry laughed and kissed Draco's cheek. "What I said was true though, I lost one parent and I don't intend to lose another."

"I know, and don't worry I'll tell Ron and Hermione tomorrow. If they have a problem with us then they can just sod off." Draco laughed.

"Pansy and Blaise have my back, Crabbe and Goyle too. They support us no matter what." They kissed for a brief minute.

"It's late…we should get to bed. Your friends will worry." Harry smiled. Draco had stopped calling Ron and Hermione names, but he only went by their last names still.

"You know what, they know I stay out late so…let's just crash in the Room of Requirement." Draco's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Are you sure? I mean you know what Granger will do if you don't tell them…" Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it past Draco.

"Expecto Patronum." His stag patronus appeared. "Tell Ron and Hermione I'll be crashing in the room of requirement, I need air and have a lot on my mind right now." The patronus flew off. "Satisfied?"

"I suppose." They walked away back towards the Room of Requirement and the door appeared to them. The room had changed to where there was a large double bed in the middle of the room and a bathroom with a shower; it also had clean uniforms out for the next day.

"You go shower first, I'll wait." Draco shook his head.

"I took one this afternoon I'm fine." Harry shook his head.

"I'll take one tomorrow morning, I'm exhausted." He kissed Draco's lips and raked his fingers in his blonde hair. Their tongues battled for dominance in each other's mouths and soon Harry led Draco to the bed before putting him on his back.

"Mmm…Harry…" Draco moaned and started to push Harry back. "No…" Harry stopped and pulled away.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself." He saw Draco's cheeks turn red and kissed both before pulling off his shirt. "Let's get some rest, it's almost after eleven." Draco pulled his shirt off and tie before taking the left side of the bed and Harry took the right. He put his arms around Draco's waist and snuggled his face into Draco's neck.

"Goodnight Draco." He kissed his neck.

"Goodnight Harry." Within minutes both boys fell asleep, thinking about what would await them the next day.

_**Next morning:**_

Harry woke up to Draco's light snoring in his ear. He checked the clock and saw it was past eight, so breakfast would begin soon; Harry kissed Draco's cheek and took the Gryffindor uniform into the bathroom. The shower cut on for him and he discarded the clothes he wore from the previous night.

'This feels nice.' He let the warm water relax his muscles and washed his hair after taking off his glasses and placing them on the sink. Now all he had to do was try and figure out what to say to Hermione and Ron.

As soon as he finished the shower he dried off and put on the uniform. He combed out his hair and washed his face when a loud bang was heard outside.

"WHERE IS HE?" it was Ron. Harry ran out with his shirt and wand in hand when he saw an angry Ron and a freaked out Hermione cornering Draco on the bed.

"Ron!" Harry jumped in front of Draco pointing his wand at Ron. "What're you doing here I told you I'd see you at breakfast?"

"What's he doing in here?" Ron pointed at Draco who was glaring at the two.

"Ron please…what he means Harry is that we were coming to see you but when Ron saw you walking in the corridor with Malfoy on the map…" Harry cut her off.

"The map? You were spying on me through my dad's map!"

"We had to, you haven't exactly been truthful with us otherwise you'd have told us why you're associating with the ferret!" Ron roared at him.

"Don't call him that!" Malfoy stood up and pulled on a shirt.

"You know I'm right here Weasley, if you have a problem with me then say it to my face." Harry held him back.

"Listen Ron, I was going to tell you this morning but seeing as you've already come I can say it now." He took a deep breath and looked directly at them. "Draco and I are together." Their eyes widened.

"Together…y-you're…Harry you're gay?" Hermione.

"Yes Hermione I'm gay, have been for years now."

"You can't be gay you're supposed to be with Ginny!"

"Ginny and I were never getting together Ron! Look I like your sister but she's not my type."

"Your type, oh are you into death eaters now Harry? You prefer evil over good?"

"No Ron! And Draco's not a death eater he never took the mark!"

"But his dad's a death eater! You're associating with serpent scum!"

"Don't say anything against my father Weasley!" Ron was about to get in Draco's face but Hermione got in the way.

"Ron don't! Let's just stop and talk about this for a minute…" Ron looked at her stunned.

"Hermione don't tell me you actually agree with all this? He's the Boy-Who-Lived not some poofer into blokes!"

"You can't tell Harry how to live his life Ron, and right now you need to go. You're too angry to listen so go onto breakfast and let me talk with Harry and Malfoy alone."

"NO! I'm not leaving you alone with them!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley go to breakfast NOW!" Hermione shouted so loud even Draco covered his ears. Ron growled at Harry and Draco but left anyway. Hermione looked at him with concern and then looked back and forth between him and Draco.

"I can't say I agree with this Harry, but if you're willing to talk I'm willing to listen. How long have you been together?"

"Five months, and before you say anything Hermione I was going to tell you but I had to wait until Draco had the courage to tell his father."

"And did he take it well?" Harry nodded. "Really?"

"Yeah, turns out he's a spy for Dumbledore just like Snape." Hermione smirked a little.

"Well that's one good thing, and like I said Harry it will take me a while. I'm willing to get to know Draco because I agree that Ron can't tell you how to live your life. You deserve to be happy, and if Mal-Draco can do that for you then I'll try and get along with him." Harry was glad, at least Hermione was open-minded on this.

"Thanks Hermione." He looked at Draco.

"Thanks….Granger."

"I'll see you two later then, but keep a heads up when the others find out. It will get nasty and you know it."

"I'm not worried about the Slytherins, they know about us." Harry said and put an arm around Draco kissing his cheek.

"See you then." She smiled and left.

"Glad to see Hermione's come around a bit."

"Well she is the smartest in our year, at least she thinks about everything besides herself." Harry smiled.

"I'm sorry about Ron…"

"I'm not scared of Weasley, nor his sister. Now let's get dressed I'm starving." They finished getting dressed and walked hand in hand to the Great Hall, getting many gasps from other students and a loud shriek from the Gryffindor table.

_**The drama is starting, but it won't stop there. I did say minor bashing, but who knows? Reviews are nice, and I do have this planned out but I do like to hear what my viewers want to see. Say if you want me to bash someone besides the ones I have in mind, I'm all ears. If not I'll continue with the original plan.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	3. Back Off

_**Glad so many of you like this! Hope this one is just as good!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Harry and Draco stood in the doorway for a few minutes letting everyone see them holding hands and leaning into each other. The Slytherin table had a lot of smiles, but the Gryffindor and the other two tables weren't looking as happy.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW COULD YOU?" the loud voice of Ginny Weasley came over the entire student body. The redhead came running over to them with Dean and Seamus coming behind; even Neville and Luna came over.

"Ginny…" Harry held up a hand to talk but she cut him off.

"What're you doing with HIM?" she pointed at Draco.

"And what is that supposed to mean Weaslette?" Draco glared at her.

"Why are you holding hands with my fiancé?" she growled and Harry's eyes went hard.

"Fiancé? Ginny what in the hell are you talking about?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"We're engaged Harry don't you remember? You told me last summer that you wanted to be with me and after the war we'd be married." Harry gave a hollow laugh.

"Funny, because I'm not into girls."

"Of course you are, you love me."

"Uh no he doesn't…" Draco said and everyone's attention turned to him. "If he really loved you Weaslette then do you really think he'd be with me right now?" before anyone could move Ginny went up and slapped Draco across the face.

"Shut your mouth ferret! Harry come on let's eat…" she tried to grab Harry's arm but he pushed her into Dean's arms.

"Stay away from me Ginny, I thought I could help you understand my relationship with Draco but obviously I was wrong about you."

"Harry…is this for real?" Neville spoke up nervously.

"Of course it is Neville, can't you see their auras?" Luna asked and everyone looked at her suspiciously.

"Luna?"

"When you fall in love your auras turn to a light pink color and flows vibrantly around you. I can see pink all around them, but Ginny has more of a black for anger."

"Thanks Lovegood…I think." Draco said nervously and Harry kissed his cheek.

"Call me Luna, and you're welcome."

"You have no business dating a snake Potter!" Ron came up and stood beside Ginny. "At least now everyone knows you're a traitor to Gryffindor!"

"Hey Weasley!" everyone turned to see Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent Bullstrode coming over. "What gives you two the right to judge Potter's choices?" that time everyone's eyes widened.

"Wait…you guys knew?" Neville asked and they all nodded.

"We all knew Draco and Potter liked each other, it just took them forever to admit it." Pansy said.

"No way! You're supposed to be Malfoy's girlfriend!" Ginny.

"No Weaslette, we're friends and I knew long ago Draco was gay. We only went out to keep up appearances." All the Slytherins stood behind the couple, and then Neville and Luna joined.

"We're with you Harry, no matter who you date." The two said together.

"Thanks guys, anyone else?" Dean and Seamus exchanged looks and then walked to them.

"I had a feeling you were gay, just wasn't sure until now." Seamus said and to everyone's surprise Dean turned his face to his and kissed his lips.

"Hold on! You and Dean Seamus, you're a couple of poofers?" they glared at Ron.

"Yes and proud to be, at least now you can see why our relationship didn't work out Ginevra." Dean snarled Ginny's full name and she turned a deep blush of red all over with Ron.

"You used me?" Dean shook his head.

"No…I actually thought we could work it out! Come to think of it every time I kissed you I had to pretend it was Seamus, and afterwards I went to the bathroom to dry heave!" Several Gryffindors gasped but others laughed.

"Bastards!" Ron punched Dean in the mouth.

"Seventy points from Gryffindor for attacking a fellow student Weasley! And ten more points for vulgar behavior!" Snape appeared behind them. "You two will be serving detention with me every night after break, be in my office after dinner and you will be with me until midnight is that clear?"

"Yes…Professor." The two Weasleys growled.

"Good now everyone finish breakfast classes will begin soon." They all left back to their tables but Harry decided to join Draco at the Slytherin table.

"I'm surprised Granger wasn't here." Pansy said.

"She left after she found us in the room of requirement. She's fine though…" Harry sat down and Draco handed him his cup of pumpkin juice.

"That was amazing, who'd have thought your best mate would bail?" Blaise.

"Yeah, he's being an idiot but if I know Ron he may come around. It's fourth year all over again." Harry ate some food and glanced over at the Gryffindor table seeing Ginny and Ron getting all mean at him. They finished up quickly and seeing as Harry had Potions first and Draco with him he figured he'd need a new partner anyway.

"Come on you two." Pansy and Blaise walked hand in hand with them to Snape's dungeon. They took their spots at their tables and Hermione was sitting with Katie Bell.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said and she smiled.

"I saw what happened, don't say I didn't warn you." They laughed and then Snape came in.

"Everyone turn to your books to page fifty-seven, there is a line of potions you will create but you may only choose two. Instructions are in the book and on the board, begin." Harry and Draco gathered their ingredients and began until Ron came over, late. "Five points from Gryffindor for tardiness Weasley, take your seat and begin."

"He's in my spot." He pointed at Draco.

"Then you'll have to find another partner." Snape didn't even look at him and Ron ended up partnering with Neville, much to both their dismays. The rest of the class went by rather fast since Draco was an expert at Potions like Hermione, but for Ron his potion actually looked worse than Neville's.

"Not doing good is he?" Harry asked Draco and the blonde laughed a little glancing at the pair.

"Time's up." Snape said and everyone stopped working. "Place your names on the potions and I will inspect them tonight, though I can already tell most of them will be easy to grade." He looked around and Harry could see that only he, Draco, Hermione, Katie, and a few others managed to get their potions right. "Dismissed." They left quickly.

"That was a good class, no insults this time." Harry.

"Yeah, at least we did fine." Draco.

"Where are you going now?"

"I have a free period I'll be in the common room."

"So do I, but I figured we could just study in the corridor where it's quiet?" Draco looked at him suspiciously but smiled.

"Alright." He took Harry's hand and they walked to their own little private corner in the corridor near the Room of Requirement. They sat down on a bench near a large window and right as Draco was about to pull out his charms book Harry turned his face to his and kissed him. Draco tried to protest but Harry's hand was in his hair and his arm was around his waist in seconds.

"Harry…w-we…" he tried to talk but Harry's kisses kept him from speaking a full sentence. "We…have…" Harry pulled back.

"I finally have you alone, don't ruin it for me." He kissed Draco again and this time Draco's arms went around Harry's neck as the kiss deepened.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" the kiss broke and both looked to see a seething Ron glaring.

"I'm kissing my boyfriend Ron, does it bother you?" Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco disarmed him.

"Leave us alone Ron, I'll deal with you later." Ron just snarled.

"You will deal with me now!" he walked up to them and punched Harry across the jaw. He then turned to Draco and grabbed the collar of his shirt shoving him against the wall.

"I don't know what game you're playing at Malfoy, but I know you have Harry under some spell or potion because I know he'd never be involved with a Slytherin!"

"RON!" Hermione came down and pulled her wand. "Let him go Ron!"

"You…you're actually letting him do this? You're letting him steal Harry from us?" he glared at her.

"He's not doing anything Ron, leave him alone. You can get into serious trouble for this."

"I don't care!"

"Don't you Mr. Weasley?" they turned and saw Dumbledore staring at them. "Release Mr. Malfoy or I'll have to resort to drastic measures." Ron did so. "I saw what happened, so I'll be writing to your parents about this. I will also like to point out that should you fatally harm Mr. Potter or Mr. Malfoy at all you'll be at risk for expulsion. Is that clear?"

"But professor he…"

"Is that clear?" Dumbledore's voice was stern, and Ron reluctantly nodded. "Be on your way, Ms. Granger would you please escort Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing, I can see marks on Harry's face."

"Yes Professor." They left after Hermione helped Harry up with Draco's assistance and walked back towards the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey gave Harry a pack of ice for his jaw and left to get some pain potions for his sore mouth.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Thanks Hermione."

"Yes thank you Granger." Hermione smiled.

"You're both welcome, and Harry I forgot to tell you that I'll be going to Grimmauld Place with you over break. My parents have gone overseas to Australia and they won't want me stuck at school alone." Harry smiled, at least he'd have more than men to talk to.

"Good, that'll be great."

"Excellent, well I'll leave you two alone then." She winked at them and left. Draco kissed Harry's temple and held his hand in his own.

"I can see that Weasley's more demented than ever now."

"Ah don't worry about Ron, I can take him." Draco nodded but frowned.

"Harry…if we just witnessed how Weasley's reacted, how will your godfather react once he sees me?" Harry's eyes widened, in all this drama he hadn't thought once about what to tell Sirius.

"Oh damn…"

_**Next one's going to Grimmauld Place. Like how I stuck Dean and Seamus together? How Ginny was dissed in front of everyone? Now how shall the other Weasleys react, I have a plan for Fred and George, but what about Molly and the others?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	4. Break at Grimmauld

_**Glad most of you liked how Ron and Ginny reacted. I know most would have mixed feelings about the two, but I haven't exactly introduced all the Slytherins' feelings. Here's the big show for Sirius and Remus though!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Two days later, Room of Requirement:_

Ever since the little fiasco with Ron and Ginny Harry and Hermione both spent more time in the room of requirement with Draco than anywhere else.

Today was the day everyone would leave for break, and all Harry could think about was Sirius' reaction once he told him about Draco. Hermione kept trying to convince him it would be alright, but Harry wasn't sure since Sirius did have a temper when it came to the Malfoys.

"Harry will you stop pacing already?" he was walking back and forth so much he was starting to form a line on the floor.

"I can't help it Hermione, I'm going to see Sirius and Remus yet I can't think of how to tell them about Draco."

"Well Draco's going too isn't he? You can do it with me and him there."

"Even so I'm freaking out here!" Harry's hands were in his hair and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Still not calm are you?" Draco came in through the door with his trunk. Harry went over and kissed him sweetly; it would have gone deeper but a cough from Hermione forced him to stop. "That's better."

"I can't believe we'll be together over break. Your dad and Snape, and Sirius and Remus…" his smile faded. "This will not end well I just know it."

"Harry…" Draco had him by the arms. "I don't care what anyone thinks about this, didn't I prove that a few days ago?"

"Yes Draco, but you don't know Sirius."

"He's my mother's cousin, and from what I've heard he's got an arrogant streak like you." Harry gave him a look.

"Did Snape tell you that?" Draco nodded. "Typical."

"Hey now don't let him hear you."

"Too late." Snape appeared in the doorway. "Dumbledore's looking for you three, time to go." They nodded and grabbed their belongings following Snape to the office. "Lemon custard." The gargoyle moved aside and they each walked up the stairs.

"Ah there you all are. I was wondering what was taking so long." He made the floo fire appear. "Step lightly now, Lucius and Severus will be along shortly." The three teens did so and as soon as Harry stepped inside he was in the arms of both his godfathers.

"Welcome home Harry!" Sirius shouted with glee and kissed Harry's head.

"Hey cub." Remus did the same and then Hermione stepped through. "Hello Hermione."

"Hello Remus, Sirius." She hugged them both and then Draco came through. An awkward silence filled the room, but Draco hid behind Harry.

"Hello…Mr. Black, Professor Lupin." He looked shy, and Harry looked back and forth between Remus and Sirius.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." Remus shook his hand. Draco held out his hand to Sirius and the dog animagus just stared.

"You have your mother's looks." He shook Draco's hand and Draco blushed a little at the compliment. "Alright you lot your rooms are upstairs first few doors on the right." Sirius left without a word and Harry looked at Remus who just shrugged.

"Come on guys." They walked upstairs and while Hermione took the last room Draco and Harry took the other. There was only one bed, but that didn't seem to bother either boy. Draco's trunk was placed in the far corner of the room and Harry's next to it.

"You thirsty? Hungry?" Harry asked him and Draco nodded.

"A little."

"Well come on, I'm sure we can find something." They walked downstairs and in the kitchen was Sirius pouring himself some tea.

"You boys thirsty?" they nodded. "Grab some cups." Harry grabbed two and set them in front of Sirius. "It's not going to be easy around here."

"Why's that?" Sirius looked at Harry.

"With Snape and Lucius here it's bound to get…heated." Harry knew what he meant and laughed.

"Sirius you and Remus aren't very quiet either you know." Sirius almost dropped the pitcher of tea. "Yeah I know, next time put up silencing charms." Draco laughed with Harry as Sirius' face turned apple red.

"Oh shut up!" he poured their cups and hastily drank his tea.

"I told you we should've used gags." Remus came in and kissed Sirius' cheeks making his blush deepen. They heard a loud laugh from upstairs and realized Hermione was quite the eavesdropper. "So Harry, how're things at school?" Harry sipped his tea and figured maybe now was a good time.

"They're good…but guys…" he looked at Draco who nodded. "I have something to tell you." The two men exchanged glances.

"Let me guess…you and Draco here are dating?" Harry's head snapped up at them.

"How did you…?"

"Come on Harry I could see it the minute he came in here. The way you two looked at each other, the way he hid behind you, and he's got your scent on his shirt." Sirius said and that time Harry blushed.

"So, what do you think?" Sirius frowned.

"I can't say I'm happy with it, but pup I can't tell you who to date. You're sixteen, and based on what I've been hearing from Lucius Draco's actually a good kid." Harry felt his jaw drop to the floor.

"Who are you and what've you done with my godfather?" Remus laughed. "Wait…did you know?" he asked and the werewolf nodded. "When?"

"Remember when I was visiting the school for that meeting with Severus?" Harry nodded. "Well he sort of spilled that he caught you boys snogging in the corridors sometime before I got there." Harry heard Draco slap his forehead.

"Oh no…." Draco groaned.

"Hey kid." The blonde looked at Sirius. "I may not get along with your dad and godfather, but let me warn you now if you hurt Harry I'll…"

"Sirius!" Harry whined and stood in front of Draco. "Not now!"

"Harry I'm just saying if Malfoy hurts you then I'll hurt him."

"He won't! Geez you're worse than Lucius."

"I resent that!" they all turned and saw Lucius come in with Severus. "Hello Black, Lupin."

"Father!" Draco hugged Lucius around the neck.

"Good to see you too son, why don't you go help Severus with our things?" Draco nodded and left quickly. "I heard that threat Black, never threaten my son again you got it?" he snarled that time. "I don't care if you don't trust me or Sev, but don't accuse my son of being something he's not."

"I have to agree Sirius that was a bit out of line." Remus said.

"I'm not threatening him I'm just saying that…"

"I know what you're saying! You're trying to scare Draco off so I end up seeing how distasteful he really is." Sirius gaped at Harry.

"No Harry I.."

"Save it, I knew you'd do this and I'm fed up with everyone trying to tell me how to live my life. I'm going upstairs." Harry stormed off ignoring Sirius calling his name; he slammed his bedroom door shut and then Draco came through seconds later.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Harry don't lie, did Black…?" Harry nodded.

"He threatened you again. I told him to save his breath I wasn't going to listen to his bullshit." He felt Draco sit next to him on the bed and leaned his head down. "I hate it when things like this happen…"

"Harry I think you shouldn't have yelled at him. I know why he's being like this frankly I don't give a damn. If the mutt wants to start trouble let him I'll just firecall Dumbledore or let Lupin deal with him." Harry laughed a little.

"I think you're being a little dramatic there Draco." He hugged Draco around the shoulders and then a knock came at the door.

"Harry?"

"Go away Sirius." The door opened. "If you're here to…"

"No." Sirius held up a hand. "Harry…" he looked at Draco. "I'm sorry if I made it look like I was trying to hurt Malfoy…"

"Draco! His name is Draco."

"Fine…I wasn't trying to hurt Draco, I just got worried for a bit."

"Worried for what he's not a death eater?"

"His father is."

"Because he was forced Sirius, I know the full story about him and Snape. I know you didn't get along with him well…"

"Then you know I don't approve of this." Harry stood up in Sirius' face.

"I don't care if you do or not."

"Now Harry, I care about you and like Remus and your parents I want what's best for you. Jumping into a relationship like this is…"

"Whoa whoa whoa jumping in?" Draco got up. "You pea brain we've been together for almost half a year." Sirius' eyes widened.

"Half a year? But Remus said…"

"Remy was only repeating what Snape told him, Snape didn't know we were dating that long either until Lucius came and confronted me about it." Sirius scratched the back of his head in confusion and Harry gave a small smirk.

"You actually thought I'd just jumped into a relationship with Draco? I admit maybe it seemed that way at first, but I do care for him."

"How long?" Sirius asked. "I mean when, what started this?"

"The night after I lost my mother." Draco answered him. "I was in the Astronomy Tower and P-Harry found me."

"And?" he looked between both boys.

"We talked, and then I kissed him." Harry.

"You made the first move?"

"I had a crush on him since fourth year, I didn't know he was gay until that night."

"What about Ginny?" Harry flinched. "Does she know?"

"She does, Ron does too but they didn't take it so well."

"They tried to attack me and Harry in the Great Hall and in the corridor."

"Actually Ron attacked you in the corridor, he thinks I'm under a spell or something. Hermione's fine with this, she actually looks on the good side of things." Sirius scratched at his chin, and then a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

"One more question, have you two shagged yet?" both Harry and Draco's faces turned red.

"Sirius don't get into their business like that!" Remus came into the room. "It wasn't like you thought admit it."

"Remy…"

"Sirius." Remus gave a hard look and nudged the dog animagus. Harry loved how Remus was the mature one in the relationship.

"No we haven't." Harry answered his question. "We didn't want to rush so we're both still pure. Satisfied?"

"I-I…ok fine but if I hear the floor creaking or the bed board banging against the wall I'm putting abstinence charms on both of you!"

"That's it out!" Remus shoved him out of the room and mouthed 'sorry' to them both.

"Well…that went better than I thought." Draco smiled.

"Way better." Harry pulled him in for a kiss.

"Harry!" Hermione called him from the hall.

"What now?" he whined.

"Fred and George are downstairs, they want to see you." Oh great, twin jokers. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and walked downstairs with Hermione meeting the twins at the door.

"Oi Harry…" George.

"Why didn't you" Fred.

"Tell us"

"You were"

"Gay?" they asked.

"I was going to." He said and they smirked.

"When?"

"Now. Guys I'm dating Draco Malfoy and I'm happy about it." They exchanged looks.

"We know." Harry's eyes widened but then went normal. "Ronniekins has been trying to get everyone to stand on his side to break you two up."

"Typical Ron." Hermione grumbled. "Do you two?"

"No."

"We want our little brother happy, and if dating Draco makes him happy we're fine." Fred.

"Ronnie can't get us over anyway. Ginny neither." George.

"So you two are ok, what about the others?" Harry asked and they laughed.

"Mum nearly fainted, Dad's neutral, Bill's ok, Ginny's whining with Ron, Percy's homophobic, and Charlie's gay." Both said together.

"No way!" Hermione. "Charlie too?" they nodded.

"Yep, since school. He's dating someone now though…wanna know who?" they all leaned in.

"Oliver Wood." Harry about passed out, his old Quidditch captain was dating Charlie Weasley? "For a year now."

"Wow…" this was going better than he'd hoped.

"Yeah oh and Dumbledore said there's a meeting tonight, everyone's coming. Percy too cuz he got fed up with Fudge badgering him about God knows what." Oh no.

"Your whole family's coming?"

"Yeah don't worry about Ron and Ginny we can hold them off." Harry held tight to Draco's hand and then found them both embraced heavily by the twins. "We're with you no matter what little brother."

"Thanks guys…Draco?" he was surprised to see Draco hugging George, but hesitantly.

"Thanks."

"Oh and just so you know, if you hurt Harry we'll get you." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Glad to see this is working out." Lucius came through the door.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." The twins said.

"Hello Weasleys." He turned to Harry. "Looks like there is some intelligence in their gene pool wouldn't you agree?" Harry nodded a little.

Maybe this would work out after all.

_**I'm pretty sure some of you expected Sirius to blow up at Harry, but seeing as he's in with Remus in this one he can get over himself in my opinion. Like the funny bits though? Oh there may be some heat flowing in the Order meeting with the others, but who knows right?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	5. Order Meeting

_**I'm glad most of you thought the last one was funny with Sirius getting embarrassed like that. Lol I laughed while I wrote the chapter. **_

_**More drama in this one, hope you like it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The meeting was in a few minutes, and so far only Moody, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Doge, McGonagall, Snape, Lucius, Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Dumbledore were at Grimmauld Place gathered in the main dining hall. Only a few members of the order knew about Harry's relationship with Draco, but the rest would hear later when the Weasleys arrived.

"Where are they? They're twenty minutes late!"

"Please relax Alastor, Arthur said they would come." Dumbledore said glancing at Harry.

"Maybe they found out Lucius is with us and got scared off." Moody was a horrible joker. Lucius glared at him and Severus took his hand in his.

"Alastor you know only Arthur and Molly know Lucius is a spy…" Moody sighed and backed off. Soon a knock came and Sirius turned to the door.

"Kreacher! Get the door!"

"Yes master." The old elf did as he was told and the entire Weasley brood except Ron, Ginny, Percy, and Charlie came through; that left only Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, and Bill.

"Oh Harry there you are!" Molly came over and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry about Ron and Ginny, I didn't expect this to happen so soon." Harry about fell on his back when she said that. "I knew you were gay Harry."

"How mum?" Fred and George asked and she placed her hands on her hips and huffed.

"My brother Fabian was gay, how do you think I found out about Charlie?" Arthur nodded in agreement.

"S-So…?"

"I admit I was shocked at first but I'm fine now."

"So you…don't care if I'm with Draco?" Instead of looking at him she looked at Draco and smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you Draco." She gave him a one-armed hug much to his surprise.

"Thank you for coming Molly, Arthur, Bill." Bill was tall and masculine for his age, but he was the smartest of the Weasley children.

"Nice to see you again everyone." He smiled and they returned it.

"Now then, you all know why we're here. So let's get to serious matters at hand, Lucius' position as a spy has been compromised." Several gasps went around the room.

"How what happened?" Molly.

"The Dark Lord somehow caught wind of my position from another and I was forced to go into hiding. That's why I was gone for nearly six months."

"What about Narcissa?" Draco tensed next to Harry and Lucius shook his head. "Oh dear…I'm very sorry."

"We all are." Everyone agreed with Molly. Ever since Draco had been born both Narcissa and Lucius had become well liked in the Order, losing Narcissa was like losing a good friend. The only reasons the Weasleys and Malfoys fought so much was to keep up with appearances.

"So what does this mean for us? Is Severus…?"

"I'm still in his inner circle, but he has his suspicions." He answered them. "We haven't been summoned all year, the only one he keeps close is Pettigrew."

"Speaking of which hasn't Sirius been cleared by the Ministry?" the twins asked and Harry remembered from last summer after Sirius was spotted fighting against Voldemort's followers, especially Bellatrix, most of the Ministry officials were able to tell that he was never a death eater to begin with. Fudge reluctantly gave him a trial under Veritaserum and Sirius was cleared of all charges against him, with the help of Harry, Dumbledore, Remus, and Moody's testimonies.

"Yes, and thankfully I don't have to hide out anymore." Sirius laughed leaning into Remus.

"That was a hell of a trial." Moody.

"Sure was, did you see the look on Fudge's face when he realized how dead wrong he was?" Harry laughed at the image, ever since the trial Fudge had been forced to have higher authorities of the Ministry check everything he'd done wrong and each one went against his credibility as Minster.

"Now then, since Lucius is no longer part of Voldemort's group he will have to remain here at Grimmauld Place with Sirius and Remus. Malfoy Manor has been overtaken by Bellatrix, but thankfully the manor itself has its values to whom its true master is."

"What does that mean?" Harry.

"It means even if my dear ex sister in law has taken home at the manor it will never succumb to her will the way it did for me." Lucius.

"So what does this mean Albus?" McGonagall.

"It means that we will have to restrict our forces to a minimum, it's a good thing that Lucius survived but it will mean trouble for the rest of us if word gets out about Harry and Draco."

"We know but…" before Harry could finish someone came through the floo in the other room. In came Ginny, Ron, and Percy.

"I thought we told you to stay home?" Molly.

"We got bored." Ron said not taking his eyes off Harry's hand on Draco's.

"Ron, find a seat and keep quiet same for you two." He pointed at Ginny and Percy. They stood on the opposite end of the room waiting to listen.

"What're they doing here?" Ginny snarled pointing at Lucius and Draco.

"Ms. Weasley please contain yourself, they are members of the Order." Ron and Ginny's eyes widened.

"Members? They're death eaters sir!"

"Lucius is no longer a death eater in the eyes of the law, and Draco has never been one. Now sit down before I cast silencing charms on you both." They shut up instantly.

"I'm very sorry Albus…"

"No need to apologize Arthur, I'm well aware of young Ronald and Ginny's arguments with Harry. So we're all clear on what's going on so far?" they all nodded. "Excellent, well I'd best be off I have a few last minute things to do at the school. Behave yourselves boys…" he pointed at Draco and Harry and they nodded.

Most of the other members left but the Weasleys and Snape stayed behind.

"That went well." Snape said.

"I don't understand how Dumbledore trusts these two." Percy spoke up that time looking at Lucius and Draco. "Faggots…"

"Percy!" Molly shouted. "Go home! Right now!" he looked stunned at her.

"Mother…"

"NOW!" she shouted and he hauled himself back through the floo. "I'm sorry Lucius."

"No need Molly, everyone has their opinions." He left the room with Snape. Sirius and Remus had gone into the kitchen to get lunch together, and Molly left with Arthur while the twins stayed with Harry and Draco since the two loudmouths were in the room.

"If you have something to say then say it." Harry.

"Fine…how can you do this to us Harry?"

"Do what date someone I like?"

"No, date a snake? You should be with someone in Gryffindor!" Ron about stormed up but stopped with a glare from the twins.

"Butt out Ron, this is none of your business."

"He's right Ron, you and Ginny have no right to do this." Hermione said.

"I'm his fiancée I have every right!" Ginny.

"You are not my fiancée Ginny!"

"Yes I am, Harry I don't care if Malfoy here's just a fling but we are meant to be!" Harry's eyes widened in anger.

"A fling? A fling? Draco is not a fling Ginny he's my boyfriend! I don't know what gave you the idea that we were engaged but we're not! I liked you as a sister, not a girlfriend."

"You're just confused Harry, we will be together after the war." Fred and George were cracking up in the back.

"Shove it Weaslette! Harry just told you he's not yours, he doesn't belong to you!" Ginny went up and smacked Draco's face and Ron about tackled him but Fred and George held them back.

"MUM! THEY'RE AT IT AGAIN!" they shouted and Molly came thundering through with Sirius and Remus.

"GO HOME! RIGHT NOW!" she looked as scary as a Hungarian Horntail.

"Mum he's a…"

"You two are grounded for the entire break! You are not to go anywhere near Harry or Draco."

"But mum!" they whined and then Arthur came out.

"GO HOME! END OF DISCUSSION!" the room shook with Arthur's rage, Draco had to hide behind Harry and Hermione almost jumped into George's arms. The two left terrified out of their minds and Harry held onto Draco protectively.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem Harry." The twins said.

"Forgive me Harry I didn't expect them to come here. We'll deal with them later." Molly said. "For now let me make lunch, you boys look like you haven't eaten in days." She patted their stomachs and left back to the kitchen with Arthur.

"Good show there boys." Sirius said and left.

"Well we have to get back to the shop, you guys want to come? We could use a little help in inventory for our new products." Harry shook his head.

"I'm going to need to cool off, Draco?" the blonde shook his head.

"I'll come, I don't want to be a third wheel with all these couples." Hermione said. "Tell Molly to save me a plate I'll eat it later." She said and got her bag and jacket.

"Alright, see you guys later." The twins left with Hermione and Harry took Draco into the living room, but sadly it was taken by Lucius and Snape making out on the couch; they snuck back upstairs and to their room. "You alright Draco?"

"Yeah, they don't scare me." They sat back down on the bed.

"I'm just glad most of the Weasleys are on our side, and Hermione." Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"Speaking of Granger, did you see how she was looking at the Weasley twins?" Harry nodded.

"I did, and she wasn't looking at both she was looking at George."

"How can you tell them apart?" Harry shrugged.

"I just can, they're like big brothers to me. I can already tell they like you." He kissed Draco's cheek.

"You're such a loverboy." Draco giggled and Harry started trailing kisses up his neck. "Harry…"

"Shhh." Harry whispered in his ear and Draco shivered. The kisses got so tender Draco felt his willpower slipping as Harry began to lower him onto the bed.

"Harry…we can't." he felt Harry's hands going over his chest to his shirt.

"It's ok Draco…"

"No…" Draco tried to push him back but Harry grabbed his hands and kissed his palms. "Harry please…"

"It's ok." He started unbuttoning Draco's shirt and the kisses were going down his neck to his chest.

"Harry stop!" Draco found the strength to push Harry off him and Harry landed on the other end of the bed. "I told you I'm not ready for this yet." Harry would've yelled at him for that, but then he remembered how he had agreed with Draco that they wouldn't shag unless they were both ready.

"I'm sorry Draco, I got carried away and it's hard to resist when your boyfriend's so gorgeous." He saw Draco blush at that and kissed his cheek.

"Well…I admit I've thought about it, but I'm not ready as of yet. Maybe I will be soon, but not yet." Harry nodded.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving." Draco nodded and straightened up his shirt before they left for the kitchen again.

_**Hope you liked it cuz the next one's going to Lucius/Sev, then to Remus/Sirius, and to Draco/Harry. There will be slash but Draco and Harry won't do that til maybe the chapter afterwards.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later! Review are nice!**_

_**Still open for suggestions.**_


	6. Our Love

_**Like I said before this one has a lot of slash involved, so please don't flame cuz it's not too descriptive I hope, at least not yet. Just a chapter going at the other couples besides Harry and Draco.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Do not flame!**_

_Grimmauld Place, in the kitchen:_

Everyone had gathered in the kitchen for breakfast, and thankfully everyone had grown accustomed to living with each other. Lucius and Sirius weren't best mates, but they tolerated each other since their lovers got along well enough. Draco and Harry had gotten closer since they were left alone most of the time, and Hermione being the only girl besides the occasional Tonks coming to visit, spent most of her time at the joke shop with Fred and George.

"Everyone sleep ok?" Remus.

"Yeah…" they looked like a regular family seated for breakfast, all wore pajamas, hair a slight mess except Lucius and Draco since their hair was either combed out or tied back, and everyone had dazed out looks on their faces.

"Would have if someone weren't snoring so loud in the next room." Hermione grumbled taking a sip of coffee.

"I was not snoring!" Sirius.

"Yeah Padfoot, you snore." Harry said with a laugh. "I'm surprised anyone can sleep through that."

"It sounds like a cackling engine." Snape said.

"Shut up!" Sirius pouted and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Calm down Sirius they're just playing."

"Speak for yourself." Snape and Draco both grumbled and that made even Lucius laugh. Most of breakfast was quiet, until Harry decided to break the awkward silence.

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"Nothing much, Remus and I had planned on going out this morning." Sirius.

"I'm not planning on anything." Lucius.

"Me either." Severus.

"Damn." That made everyone look at Harry. "I guess none of us have much to do."

"Well you and Draco have some schoolwork to finish remember?" Snape.

"What schoolwork?"

"That essay I gave you? Have you even started yet?"

"Essay?"

"He's talking about the Dark Poisons essay, it's due when we return. I about finished mine." Draco answered him and Harry slapped his forehead.

"In all this drama I forgot. Hermione?" she shook her head.

"Finished mine before we left." Typical Hermione.

"I can help you with it." Draco.

"Thanks."

"So what're you doing today Hermione?" Remus.

"Fred and George need me at the shop, Angelina's sick and can't come in."

"Mione you've been there for three days straight, if you like going there so much then why not stay there?" Hermione glared at him. "What?"

"Shut your mouth." Hermione finished up and left. "I'm going to get dressed." She left kind of fast.

"What'd I say?" he looked at everyone.

"She's on edge right now Harry. Apparently her relationship with Weasley hasn't worked out as she wanted it to." Lucius.

"How do you know?" Draco nudged him.

"Everyone can see it, she's upset because Weasel's being an ass. It's only natural she'd want comfort in his family." Harry had to agree, but he hadn't realized Hermione was that upset about Ron. When it came to showing such emotions she was stubborn as a mule.

"I'll apologize then…" Remus stopped him as he about got up to go after her.

"Not yet, let her cool off first." Soon everyone got up from their seats and put the dishes away for Kreacher to clean. Harry and Draco left to the room with the Black Family Tree while Remus and Sirius left the house. Hermione left through the floo to the WWW shop, and Snape and Lucius left to their room.

"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Severus said pulling off his black socks.

"You mean living here with Black and Lupin?" he nodded. "You were assuming it would be worse?"

"I didn't expect us to tolerate each other so much." Lucius smirked and held onto his lover's shoulders.

"Maybe it's because you two can see how Potter and my son are getting along?" Severus shrugged. "It's starting to rub off on you." Severus went back to stripping his pajamas and Lucius was getting puzzled. Severus had been acting oddly since he came out of hiding, so oddly they hadn't made love in weeks. "Sev…what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He didn't even look at him.

"Severus, are you alright?"

"Of course I am." Lucius could see the lies, and he knew why.

"Severus…are you upset with me?" the dark haired man turned to him. "I mean about my sudden disappearance for five months?"

"Now what gave you that idea?" his voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Severus I'm sorry, you know why I couldn't talk to you. I had to keep it secret until Dumbledore gave me the chance to write."

"You could've at least wrote before you left, instead of letting me find out from the old codger." That time he turned his back again.

"I wanted to, but I was already under watch. I understand I hurt and scared you, and even if we have shared some moments since I returned I can see you're not pleased with me. I want to make it up to you…"

"Lucius…" he turned to him. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? We've been together for over a decade and suddenly out of the blue you vanish without a trace, how do you think I felt when I found out about Narcissa?" Lucius's heart lurched, Severus and Narcissa had been good friends, almost like brother and sister to each other.

"I understand how you felt, Severus it almost killed me to be away from you. I was alone, I couldn't talk to anyone nor could I even contact Draco as much as I wanted to. Narcissa's death was horrifying, so much I was forced to leave immediately. I feared for myself but I also feared for you and Draco, Albus and I both agreed if you two vanished with me it would cause a stir. I had to go, but Severus…" he turned the saddened face to him and made him look into his eyes. "I never stopped thinking about you or Draco." He kissed his nose.

"Lucius…" he didn't let him finish as his lips met the other's. They kissed for a few seconds before Lucius took his beloved into his arms.

"I'm sorry Sev, I'm sorry." Severus' arms went around him and his face went into his neck. "Let me make it up to you." He kissed his neck and started trailing kisses up to his ear; the earlobe went into his mouth and he nibbled it getting a light moan in return.

"Lucius…" he placed a finger to his lips.

"Don't talk my love, let me do this." He sat Severus down on the bed, and shed his robe tossing it to the floor. Using his wand to put up silencing charms Lucius leaned Severus back until he was laid across the bed. "I want to show you, how much I missed you." He kissed his love's chest and went back up to claim his lips.

"Mmm…Lucius." His beloved moaned.

"Severus." He said his name and started trailing kisses down his chest stopping at a dusty pink nipple. He surrounded it with his mouth and swirled his tongue around the nub giving it a gentle pull with his teeth. Severus moaned as he switched nipples, and his hand trailed down to his lover's pants giving his growing erection a gentle squeeze.

"Ah…mmm…" his love moaned again. Lucius rubbed his erection making it harden in his hand, and trailed more kisses until he reached his waist. "Lucius please…"

"Shhh Sev." He whispered and as he removed his love's pants his tongue began to trail itself down the length. Severus gave a loud moan as he took him into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. Lucius kept on his movements until he was sure Severus was about to come, and with a loud pop he released him.

"Lucius…" he practically sobbed.

"Shhh." He kissed Sev's mouth and pulled out his wand. "Almost there." With a simple spell his hands were coated in lube, which he began to work into Sev's hole.

"AH!" he cried out as the fingers pushed in and out of him. "Lucius…take me please!" Lucius smiled down at him.

"As you wish my love." Removing his fingers Lucius freed his own erection and positioned himself at Sev's entrance. He threw his love's legs over his shoulders, and slowly pushed in until he was fully encased.

"Oh…oh please…" Severus moaned deliciously and Lucius pushed in and out slowly not to hurt him.

"You're so beautiful." He kissed Severus as his pace quickened. With each thrust Sev moaned his name and more, and as Lucius stroked him with each move he felt himself coming close.

"Lucius…ah!"

"Severus…" he continued until with one final thrust Severus came over their stomachs and Lucius came deep inside him. Their bodies were covered in sweat, oh it had been too long. Lucius carefully pulled out of his lover and laid beside him as they kissed again.

"I love you Lucius." Severus whispered.

"I love you too Severus, I missed you so much." They continued to kiss each other until one of them managed to clean them and the bed up with their wands. Lucius held onto Severus for several more minutes, basking in the afterglow.

_Later that day:_

Remus and Sirius had returned from their outing when they heard a slight creaking noise from upstairs.

"Is that…?" Sirius.

"No it's coming from Lucius and Severus's room." Sirius let out a huge sigh of relief. "Why would you think it was Harry and Draco?"

"Well they are young, and they haven't done anything for over five months so I guess…"

"Sirius it's not your business, I know you're Harry's godfather but he's almost seventeen. Leave him be."

"I wish I could, I worry about the boy."

"I know you do, but would you please let up about them shagging Harry's already proven they haven't done anything?" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"Yeah so what?" Remus narrowed his eyes at him.

"I know you didn't just back sass me." Sirius rolled his eyes again. "Alright…if you're gonna be like that then I gotta do this." Remus set his coat down and took Sirius' off.

"Do what?" Sirius tried to act innocent as Remus pulled him into their bedroom. "Moony?" Remus locked the door and put up silencing charms. He waved his wand over the bed and Sirius was soon restrained with his arms and legs spread out eagle style. "Remus what're you…?"

"Don't act dumb." He stripped them both of their clothes and climbed over Sirius. He sat on top of his waist and started smacking the smooth flesh.

"Ouch! Remus ow!" he was literally spanking Sirius all over, until he reached his groin. Remus fisted his cock in his hand and stroked it roughly until it came to life. "Remy…" Sirius whined.

"Hush." He smacked Sirius' ass hard and Sirius whimpered. He kept stroking Sirius' cock until it was at full attention, then as he quit he sat in between Sirius' legs and pushed himself in full force.

"AH!" Sirius cried out in pure bliss. Remus knew he liked it, but sometimes he had to use it to keep his attitude in check. He took him roughly on the bed and soon enough they both came and were sweating up a storm. "Remy…" Remus gave a small kiss on his lover's cheek.

"That's what happens when you sass a werewolf, and a dominant werewolf at that." He got up off him and cleaned them both but left the restraints on.

"Remus?" he put his clothes on not even looking at Sirius. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Consider it punishment for rolling your eyes at me. I'll come get you when lunch comes."

"But Remus…!" he shut the door and laughed to himself, he was such a crack at times it wasn't funny.

'You'd think he'd learn by now.'

_**Hope you liked it, still up for suggestions!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	7. Oh Brother

_**I know I said I'd bring out the slash in this one, butI decided to hold off on the slash until the next chapter for Harry and Draco. Figured this one would have a little surprise thrown in.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Grimmauld Place: Three days later:_

Harry was walking downstairs looking for his godfathers when he heard some faint moaning coming from their bedroom.

'I'll come back later.' He walked back into the kitchen seeing Hermione.

"Harry." She didn't look at him.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for what I said at breakfast yesterday. I know you like Ron."

"Liked Harry, I 'liked' Ron." She snapped at him.

"Liked, Hermione what's wrong?" he went to her side and saw that she had been crying. His brotherly instincts kicked in and he hugged her. She sobbed in his arms and Harry felt something poking his back. "What's in your hand?" she pulled back and handed a letter to him.

_Hermione,_

_My mum doesn't know I wrote this so don't say anything. _

_I cannot believe how stupid you are actually thinking that the Malfoys are on our side! They're bloody death eaters Hermione how can you be nice to them? Snape's no different I don't know what Dumbledore sees in him. They've already brainwashed Harry and now they're brainwashing you and my family. I need your help to save Harry, I know you can do it since I'm on watch._

_If you can't do this for me Hermione, then you're hopeless. No other man would be interested in you like I am, Krum won't even talk to you will he?_

_We'll see where your true loyalty lies after break won't we?_

_Ron_

Harry crumpled the paper in his hand and threw it in the trash before hugging Hermione again. How could Ron say that to her, he was supposed to be her boyfriend.

"Hermione I'm so sorry I didn't know." She shook her head in his arms.

"It's…it's not your fault Harry. I knew he'd be like this, I was just hoping he could see how happy you are with Draco." He rubbed her back and then Sirius came in with Lucius behind him.

"Hermione?" Sirius.

"What's wrong?" Lucius.

"Ron sent a letter saying that if she didn't side with him about me then they're done." Sirius came over and hugged Hermione while Lucius groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Arthur always said Ron spent too much time with Percy. That may explain why he's like this since Percy's homophobic." Harry nodded in agreement. "Where's Draco?"

"He's upstairs taking a nap, he had a nightmare about Narcissa last night."

"Oh no." Lucius sighed.

"He was up half the night, I let him sleep in but he could hardly stay awake during breakfast."

"Poor kid." Sirius. "Oh and before I forget Molly sent me a letter yesterday inviting us over to the twins' birthday party this afternoon."

"All of us?" Harry.

"Yes all of us, it's at the Burrow and she promised she'd keep Ginny and Ron on a tight leash. She even gave Fred and George permission to prank them if they so much as snap at you two."

"Who all's coming?"

"Just us if everyone wants to go, and Fred's girlfriend Angelina. Fred and George want us to be there."

"I'll go, it's getting boring staying in this house day in and day out." Lucius. "I can't imagine you being in here for an entire year Sirius."

"I had Remus to keep me company." He said.

"I'll go only because Fred and George want me there." He looked at Hermione and she nodded.

"Remus will go too, he likes parties." Sirius said and Remus walked in.

"Yes I'll go."

"That just leaves Severus and Draco. Where is Severus?"

"He's asleep too, or he may be showering. I'll ask him…" Lucius left upstairs to find his lover.

"I'll go see if Draco's awake." Harry left after him and after getting upstairs he saw Draco coming out of their room, fully dressed and awake.

"Hey Harry." He said and greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey Dra, you sleep ok?" Draco nodded.

"I did, what time is it?"

"After one, I was coming to wake you." Draco smiled.

"Nice of you to check up on me. What's up?"

"Well, Hermione got a letter from Ron saying if she didn't take his side he'd dump her."

"What?" Draco's eyes glared.

"She's upset about it, but I know she'll be fine. Hermione's tough and I know once we see Molly she'll straighten Ron out." Draco laughed a little.

"She's one scary mother." Harry laughed too.

"Oh and speaking of which, Molly invited us over for the twins' birthday." Draco looked at him weirdly. "She promised to keep Ron and Ginny away from us."

"I don't know…"

"Draco." Harry took his hand. "If they try anything again Molly gave Fred and George permission to prank them for us."

"Really?" Draco's eyes lit up and Harry kissed him again.

"Really. We're all going, well I don't know if your godfather's going but your dad is."

"I'm going." They heard Severus behind them. "I'd like to see those two ingrates try and hurt my godson with us all there, and it'd be nice to leave this blasted house." On cue Walburga's portrait started.

"FILTHY SCUM LIVING IN MY HOUSE! TRAITORS TO THE PUREBLOODS! FAGGOTS!"

"SHUT UP YOU OLD BITCH!" they heard Sirius shout and the sound of closing curtains ceasing the loud obnoxious voice. "Sorry guys!"

"Its ok." They all said. Luckily they'd grown slightly accustomed to the loud woman after being at Grimmauld so long.

"I'll never know how Narcissa put up with her." Lucius said and everyone just nodded in agreement.

"So when do we leave?" Draco.

"In an hour, party starts at two." Harry answered him. "Plenty of time for us all to gain our composure, because I'm almost certain this is going to be one hell of a birthday for the twins." They all laughed.

_An hour later:_

"You all ready?" everyone was lined up in the living room waiting to leave.

"We are Sirius. Are we flooing or apparating?" Hermione.

"Apparating, everyone grab a limb." Everyone joined hands, and in a rush of magic they found themselves ankle-deep in the marshy waters. "We're here."

When they finally dried themselves off they made their way to the front door. Sirius knocked and Molly answered it happily letting them.

"Welcome everyone come in come in." she led them to the dining room where everyone already was, including Bill and Fleur. Ron and Ginny sat at the far end of the table, both giving glares at Draco and Harry. "Sit down everyone, lunch will be out momentarily." She left the room and soon plates of food came flying towards the table, fresh chicken, vegetables, and a large double decker cake, strawberry and coconut flavored, the twins' favorite.

"It looks delicious Molly." Arthur.

"Thank you everyone, now please dig in I spent all morning on this." They ate and chatted amongst each other, but Ron and Ginny stayed quiet all the while glaring at Harry and Draco and Lucius and Severus. Harry didn't so much as glance at them, he just sat and ate his food with occasional talks with the twins and everyone else.

"This was great mum, thanks." The twins thanked Molly with a kiss on each cheek. She laughed and as she started picking up the dishes Hermione and Fleur helped while everyone else gathered in other parts of the Burrow.

"Happy birthday Fred, George." Harry said as he and Draco both took seats in the living room with the twins.

"Yeah happy birthday." Draco.

"Thanks boys." They said patting both their backs. "So how're things between you two?"

"Been great actually, being with Sirius and all has been fun." The twins exchanged looks before turning to Draco.

"You been behaving?" Draco blushed and they laughed. "Aha!"

"Guys don't tease him please." Thankfully the others were elsewhere; Harry held Draco's hand and George made a slight gagging noise.

"Shut up!" Draco blushed furiously and the twins cackled.

"Um guys?" they all turned to Hermione cleaning off a plate. "Could one of you help me with the dishes Molly had to go save Ron from the garden gnomes again." Before anyone could say anything George stood up.

"I'll help." He said and followed Hermione into the kitchen. Harry couldn't help but sense a slight connection between them.

"You can see it too right Harry?" Fred asked.

"See what?" Draco.

"Those two have grown rather close since Ronnie's been off his rocker."

"I thought they already liked each other?"

"They do, but since Ron's been a git lately George and Hermione have gotten closer. It doesn't bother me, I can already see sparks between them."

"Yeah you might be right." Harry agreed. "I knew Hermione and George weren't exactly close, but they do like each other." The other two shrugged.

"We'll just have to see how it turns out." Harry sipped his drink and sighed, then about jumped out of his seat when some screams came from the kitchen.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?" they all ran into the kitchen and saw both Ron and Ginny gaping at George and Hermione wrapped in each other's arms looking flustered.

"Um…" Hermione's voice was low.

"I knew it!" Fred and Harry shouted happily.

_**More to come in the next chapter! Slash will continue on with a love moment for Draco and Harry. I didn't want Hermione to be left out of the whole Weasley family, so I figured I'd put her up with George since he doesn't really have a relationship in the books or movies.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	8. Beautiful Love

_**Continues on from the last chapter, hope you like it cuz here's the big scene for Draco and Harry.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. if you're a twilight fan I just posted a new fic called 'Antonius: Son of Marcus', and I could use some opinions.**_

"Hermione how could you?" Ron was beet red and furious. Harry was just smirking and Draco was stifling a laugh with everyone else. Hermione's face was red as well but she hadn't moved out of George's arms.

"How could I what Ron?" she regained herself.

"You dump me for my older brother what the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted at her. Hermione's mouth opened slightly and she glared.

"Dumped you? Ron I never dumped you, I seem to recall in your letter if I didn't side with you and Ginny about Harry you would leave me!"

"What letter?" Fred and George.

"He wrote me a letter saying that he would leave me if I didn't take his side, and he called me hopeless." George furrowed his brow at Ron.

"Hopeless?"

"He even said no other man would be interested in her, then he brought up Krum and made Hermione cry." Harry pitched in and George frowned.

"Only because it's true!" Ron said and George's fist connected with his jaw. Ron staggered into the wall and Molly came in with Arthur behind her.

"What happened?"

"Ron insulted Hermione in a letter he wrote this morning." The twins said and Molly turned on her son.

"You wrote a letter! I told you not to talk to her!"

"I was just trying to help her, can't you see they've brainwashed everyone? Now they've brainwashed Hermione and now she's in love with my older brother!" Molly's eyes widened, and then she turned to Hermione.

"Is this true?" Hermione looked at George, and he took her into his arms.

"It's true mum."

"How long?"

"Since her fourth year, I just wasn't completely sure until she spent time with us at the store. I knew Ron was being a git to her, and I offered her some comfort."

"More like offered her a good shag." Ron sneered and out of the blue Hermione punched in the stomach. "UGH!" Molly didn't even bat an eyelash.

"That was a little too extreme, but your big mouth was what caused it Ronald. Go to your room, no desert for you or Ginny."

"Mum!" Ginny whined.

"NOW!" Molly's voice rang in everyone's ears and the two younger Weasleys scampered upstairs. "I'm very sorry everyone, and Hermione I have no problems with you dating George I can see clearly enough he's better for you than Ronald." Hermione's bright smile returned and she hugged Molly.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Thanks mum." The twins.

"Please everyone take a plate home there's plenty of food to go." Lucius and Severus came in.

"We heard what happened, and that was by far one of the best motherly moments I've ever seen from you Molly." Molly blushed at Lucius' compliment.

"Thank you Lucius." She gave him a one-sided hug.

"It's getting late, we should be going." Remus and Sirius came in. Harry looked outside and noticed it had gotten darker out, the sun was almost gone. "Thank you for dinner Molly."

"You're welcome everyone, please take some with you." Everyone bid goodbye and unfortunately Hermione didn't look like she wanted to leave just yet.

"You know what, Hermione why don't you stay the night at our home?" Fred asked. "Angelina's coming over and we have an extra room."

"Oh Fred I couldn't possibly…" George placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We insist Mione, the room's private." Hermione looked at Harry and he nodded.

"Alright, I just need to get a few things from Grimmauld." She said and Harry pulled out his wand.

"No problem. Accio Hermione's bag." A large bag appeared in the kitchen from the living room. He handed it to her and she looked at him stunned. "I had a feeling this would happen." She smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Harry. I'll see you at school in a couple of days?" he nodded.

"Alright everyone let's get ready." Sirius and the rest joined in the living room and held hands. They disapparated from the Burrow's room to the den at Grimmauld Place; Sirius put the food away in the kitchen with Remus, while Severus and Lucius left to their room.

"I need a shower." Draco said.

"Go on ahead, I'll be up in a bit." He kissed Draco's cheek and watched as he trotted upstairs to their room. All he had to do now, was get everything ready for their night; tonight was the night, and he hoped with all his heart that Draco was ready.

_An hour later, Harry and Draco's bedroom:_

Harry was waiting for Draco in their bedroom, he knew how long Draco took in the shower so it gave him plenty of time for him to tidy up the room. The bed was neatly made, the clothes were either folded or put away in the hamper, and the place was spotless.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed with his shirt off and his pants loosely on when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Draco came in wearing a long black robe with Slytherin pajamas, his hair was slightly wet but framed his face nicely, and his skin was glowing from what Harry could see.

"Harry…did you clean up?" he asked throwing the towel he'd been using in the hamper.

"Yeah, I got a little tired of the room being messy." Harry patted the spot next to him on the bed, which Draco took. "Draco, I wanted to tell you something." He had to say it, he knew it was true now.

"Yes?" Harry turned to him, took Draco's chin in his hand and leaned in to kiss him. The blonde's lips were soft and supple, just as Harry always liked about him. He kissed him gently at first, and then slowly let his tongue move into Draco's sweet mouth. Draco moaned as their tongues intertwined with each other, and Harry's hand went up from Draco's chin into his hair.

'He's so gorgeous.' He thought and then Harry's other hand went down Draco's arm straight to his thigh. Draco moaned at the contact, and then he gently pulled back with a flush on his face.

"Harry…"

"Draco, I've wanted to say this for a long time. I just wanted to wait for the right moment to say it." Draco looked at him with hope and a glint of lust. "I love you." Draco's eyes flooded with tears. "I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy." Draco kissed him with passion that nearly drove Harry over the edge, but he had to take it slow.

"Harry…I love you too." Harry's heart fluttered rapidly in his chest.

"Do you mean it?" Draco nodded.

"Yes, I love you so much." Harry took Draco's face in his hands and kissed him again. He kissed his lips, his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, and then he started kissing his neck. Harry did it slowly to see if Draco would pull away, but to his surprise and pleasure Draco's hand went into his hair and gave some pressure egging him to continue.

Harry continued kissing down Draco's neck and moved his robe off his shoulders to gain more access. His skin was so soft and smooth Harry's hands rubbed over his chest and squeezed his pecs lightly making Draco whimper. The kisses moved from across Draco's collarbone to a few nips on his neck and more kisses down his chest to his nipples; Harry took one in his mouth and bit gently getting a good moan from his boyfriend.

"Oh…oh…" Harry's cock twitched at the sounds, but he managed to gain control since he had to be gentle with Draco. Harry switched nipples and let his other hand go around groping Draco's ass getting another whimper from him. He laid Draco down onto the bed and slowly kissed down his stomach straight to the hem of his pants.

"You're so cute." He whispered to him and carefully moved the pants off along with his Slytherin boxers seeing Draco's cock spring to life. "Wow Draco…already?" he smirked.

"Harry please…please…"

"Patience Draco, we've still got a while to go." He kissed Draco's cock, and licked the underside getting a loud moan from his boyfriend. He kept it up and then slowly engulfed Draco in his mouth.

"AH! Ah….mmmm…" Draco moaned so loud it made Harry's cock jump. He continued to suck Draco off until he was sure he was close to release; letting him go with a slight pop Draco whimpered and sobbed. "H-Harry…"

"Hold on Draco, just a minute." Harry summoned a bottle of lube to his hand and coated two fingers in it. Placing one finger at Draco's entrance he slowly pushed it in getting a sharp intake of breath in return. "Easy now, easy." Harry comforted him and moved the finger in and out of Draco's hole; he added the second finger and Draco let out a loud set of moans as Harry scissored the two inside him.

"Ah…ah aha…" his sweet angel spoke. Harry quickly removed his fingers and coated his own cock in lube, before positioning himself at Draco's entrance.

"This will hurt Draco, but it will get better I promise." Draco's glistening silver eyes looked at him with love and lust. "Do you trust me?" Draco nodded slowly and Harry put his legs over his shoulders letting his cock stand at Draco's entrance. Draco took a deep breath and Harry pushed himself inside.

"AH!" Draco cried out as Harry slowly moved his cock inside until he was fully in. "Harry…make love to me." Harry smiled through his lust and pleasure.

"As you wish my dragon." Harry slowly moved in and out of Draco, making sure he wouldn't hurt him too much but the pleasure was making him speed up to an extent. He was trying not to finish it so quickly, but since Draco was a virgin it would be a little difficult.

"Ah…ah…ah ah Harry!" Draco's moans were making him crazy. Harry felt himself hitting a spot that made Draco scream in pleasure over and over again.

"So close…baby…so close…" Harry gritted through his teeth.

"Please Harry…please…" Harry took the hint and sped up until Draco gave one last cry and came over both their chests. Harry kept going until he came inside Draco, then collapsed on his boyfriend before sliding off and holding him in his arms.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked stroking Draco's hair. Draco shook his head and snuggled closer to Harry.

"No…I liked it." Harry kissed his head. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Draco." He glanced at the clock and saw it was a quarter till ten. 'Time flies when you're having fun.' "Draco?" he looked down to see Draco had fallen asleep in his arms. 'I love you more than anything my dragon.' He thought and kissed Draco again before he cleaned the bed with his wand and made the covers cover them both.

Things were going to be different from now on.

_**Next one takes them back to Hogwarts with more drama from Ginny and Ron and more. And if you saw my note above and you're a twilight fan of Marcus please feel free to check out my newest fic and give your opinion.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	9. Back to School

_**Glad you all liked the love in the last chapter cuz there's more to come throughout the story, even with the rest of the couples if you wish it. This is where they return to Hogwarts and some more drama comes up with Ron and Ginny.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Grimmauld Place:_

It was the morning they were returning to Hogwarts, and not everyone was ready to go. Hermione had come the night before since she didn't want to go alone without George, and she was already acting depressed without him.

"Hmmm." She kept saying and it was going on since everyone went down to eat breakfast.

"Hermione would you please cheer up already that 'hmm' is annoying!" Harry.

"Don't be mean Harry she's just in vacation withdrawal." Remus said and Hermione looked up from her untouched plate.

"Thank you Remus."

"You're welcome."

"I'm just saying I don't like seeing her this way." He turned to her. "I know you'll miss him Mione but you can write him, and don't worry about Ron he can't do anything about it."

"I know but it's gonna be so long before I see him again." Harry heard Severus chuckle.

"Ms. Granger I had to wait five months before Lucius came back, if I can survive that I'm sure you can survive until Christmas break." Harry watched Hermione's face brighten up a bit as she watched Lucius kiss Severus gently.

"Not at the table!" Draco groaned. "If you don't mind I'd like to digest my food before we go back to school." The two older men chuckled.

"Funny how you and Harry don't mind snogging in the hallway where everyone can hear you." Sirius chuckled.

"Hear us?"

"The little moans and cries you make." Harry about dropped his fork.

"We didn't make any moans and cries what're you talking about?" he saw Sev and Lucius blushing. "Wait that was them!" he pointed at them.

"At least we don't scream." Lucius pointed at Remus and Sirius.

"Ok that's enough!" Hermione held up her hands. "I'm feeling a lot better now." She wasn't lying, Harry caught her giggling at the accusations.

"Finish up kids, it's already a quarter til ten." They had to leave at ten to get to the station, but sadly Lucius and Severus couldn't accompany them since Lucius had to stay in hiding and Severus had to head straight to Hogwarts.

They soon finished and Hermione helped Remus clean up while Harry and Draco left upstairs to make sure everything was packed. Draco's trunk was ready but Harry still had a few things to take care of, like his books.

"Harry did you forget something?" Draco held up his Potions textbook. "Slughorn wouldn't want his prize student forgetting his book now would he?" Harry laughed and took it throwing it in his trunk. He packed up the rest of his things and took out his backpack containing his robes.

"That's everything."

"And your owl?"

"She's downstairs with Hermione." Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you didn't forget anything?" he crossed his arms and Harry smiled giving Draco a peck on the lips. "That's more like it." They grabbed their trunks and headed downstairs, Severus and Lucius stopped them at the door.

"I'll miss you son." He hugged Draco. "Write to me when you can."

"Of course father." Draco hugged his father tightly as if it would be the last time he would see him. Harry smiled at the love between father and son, something he shared with Sirius and Remus; Lucius turned to him and held out his hand.

"This was an enjoyable visit Mr. Potter."

"Harry please Lucius." The elder Malfoy smiled.

"Watch over him."

"I shall." The two men shook hands and Harry's two godfathers came in with Hermione.

"You boys ready?" Remus.

"Yes."

"Let's go then, the cab's waiting." Typical Remus getting a muggle cab to take them to King's Cross station. They put their trunks in the trunk of the cab and took off towards the station after Remus paid the driver muggle money. The drive up was quiet for the most part, and once they reached the spot Sirius handed all three their tickets.

"Let's get going." They grabbed trollies and loaded their luggage. As soon as they reached platforms 9 and 10 Hermione went through the barrier first, then Draco, then Harry and then Remus and Sirius. The area was fairly crowded, but Ron and Ginny were nowhere in sight.

"Alright you three you'd better get onboard." Hermione and Harry hugged the two men but Draco only shook hands. "Behave yourselves."

"Bye Siri, Remy."

"Bye kids." They waved goodbye and boarded the train before finding an empty compartment.

"Well, back to Hogwarts. Think things are gonna be different?" Harry asked holding Draco's hand.

"Harry…" Hermione laughed and pulled out a book. The engine began to roar with the train and soon the doors to their compartment opened; it was Pansy and Blaise, and Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey guys." Draco.

"Hey Draco, Harry, Hermione." The spots were full in no time. "Have a good break?"

"Fun for the most part, can't say much for the younger Weasleys." Draco answered Pansy.

"What'd they do now?"

"Made a fool out of Hermione and tried to make us look bad in front of my father, godfather, and his two godfathers." Harry.

"Let me guess, Weasley dumped you?" Blaise asked Hermione and she nodded.

"I don't really care, he's being an arse." Pansy leaned in.

"You wouldn't happen to be dating one of the older Weasleys would you?" Hermione's face turned red. "I saw you in their shop, you looked pretty cozy."

"Pansy be nice." Blaise said and Pansy laughed.

"I'm fine Blaise, I think she'd be better off with him anyway." Hermione leaned in.

"Really?" Pansy nodded.

"Yeah, I mean despite their jokester ways they're not bad. I bought a few products over break…" she reached into her bag and showed them some puking pastels, electric shock buzzers, fever fudge, and Peruvian instant darkness powder. "My parents took me shopping and I snuck away long enough to get these."

"Speaking of which, Pansy what'd your parents say when you told them you were interested in Blaise instead of Draco?" Goyle asked.

"They were disappointed at first since the Zabinis aren't as well known as the Malfoys, but after Blaise visited me during break they came around."

"Yeah, Mr. Parkinson was a bit stern but when I told him of my intentions after Hogwarts he liked me instantly. My parents aren't as rich as Draco's, but they do make a good amount of money."

"Great, I can tell you two are a good match." Harry said and Blaise put his arm around Pansy. "So what's new?" before anyone could answer the doors opened again and it was Ron and Ginny with Colin Creevey, and some Ravenclaw boys.

"So it's true." Colin. "You're with snakes now Potter, Granger?" this was the first time Harry had seen Colin get angry for anything.

"We're friends Colin, is that a problem?" Hermione.

"Guess Ron was right, a whore and a traitor among us." Hermione's face fell and tears began to flood her eyes.

"What did you call her?" Harry stood up in Colin's face and the boy backed away slowly.

"Come on guys we don't have to associate with trash." Ron said and Harry turned him around punching him across the jaw. Ron fell to the floor and the Ravenclaws pulled out their wands; Ginny slapped Harry across the face but missed as Draco grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch my boyfriend Weaslette!" Ginny pulled away and helped Ron up.

"You'd better watch your backs Malfoy, Potter. Things are going to be very different from now on." Ron snarled.

"Oh really Ron?" they all saw Dean, Seamus, Neville, Dennis, Luna, and Cho appear with their wands drawn. "Get lost."

"Siding with traitors too are you?" Ginny sneered. "You'll pay for this Harry, I will get you back."

"Not in a million years Ginny." The redheads left but not before Hermione managed to slap Ron across the jaw.

"That's for calling me a whore." The angry group walked away and the others smiled. "Thanks for helping us out guys."

"No problem Hermione." They answered and went back into their car.

"Typical Ron and Ginny, and now they have Creevey with them." Harry sighed and let Draco kiss him.

"Don't let them get to you." He turned to Hermione. "You gonna tell George about this?" she nodded.

"I will later, he told me if Ron started anything he'd take it up himself or with Molly." She went back to her book.

"Hey Draco, how's your dad?" Crabbe.

"He's fine, he's in hiding right now but he's fine."

"You write to him?" Draco nodded. "I heard he'd been cleared by the Ministry along with Sirius Black, but they still gotta keep low since You-Know-Who's back right?"

"Yep, it's not easy but at least they're all safe." They all agreed. Harry was glad Draco's friends were true to him, all the years they'd argued and they could've been friends all along; maybe all Slytherins weren't bad after all.

_Hogwarts:_

They had all changed into their uniforms and as soon as they unloaded themselves off the train Hagrid came up to greet them.

"Ello Harry, Hermione!" he said as joyful as ever.

"Hey Hagrid, have a good break?" the half-giant man nodded and then looked at the group of Slytherins behind them. "They're with us."

"Oh I know, where's Ron should he be with yeh?" Harry frowned and shook his head. "Oh…well be on yer way before yer late." Hermione laughed and they went over to the carriages, loading onto the one with Luna and Neville.

"Hey guys." Neville.

"Hey." They loaded fast and Harry saw Ron and Ginny leaving on another carriage with the Ravenclaws and a couple of Gryffindors. The trip was rather quiet up to the castle, but then Pansy spoke up again.

"You two wanna sit with us from now on? At the Slytherin table?"

"That does sound good, but we need to see how things go first." Harry.

"I agree, we're not going to let Ron and Ginny scare us off like this." Hermione.

"Oh ok. Hey we're here." They pulled up to the school and walked through the doors heading for the Great Hall. They took their seats at their tables, and Harry and Hermione were joined by Seamus, Dean, and Neville.

"Nice to see this school after so long." Dean.

"Yeah, been too long." Seamus looked a little upset, and this didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

"Seamus is something wrong?" Seamus leaned into Dean, who looked over at Harry with a slight hint of sadness.

"His dad kicked him out over break." Harry's eyes widened.

"What happened?"

"I told him I was gay, that I had a boyfriend and he flipped on me." Seamus had tears in his eyes but Dean's comfort seemed to help.

"What about your mum?" Seamus gave a small smile.

"She's just glad I'm happy, I still talk to her but me dad acts like I don't exist."

"What about you Dean?" Dean shook his head.

"My mum won't talk to me, she's a heavy Christian woman so she's all about what's right and wrong in the name of God. I have my own place though, my dad left it to me."

"I'm moving in after the term's over. All my other things including some money my mum gave me for emergencies are all here." Seamus smiled.

"I'm happy for both of you." Harry smiled.

"Me too, at least someone else besides Harry has the courage to be their true self." Hermione said right before the feast began. Most of the hall was staring at Harry, but he paid no mind as all he could think about what that night he and Draco spent together; he planned to have another night like that, and soon.

"Can I have your attention please?" Dumbledore stood before everyone at the front of the hall. "First of all welcome back everyone from your little break I hope everyone's was good. I would just like to warn you that now, even as we speak, that dark forces attempt to penetrate these very walls. We are heavily protected, even at the Ministry but from what I'm seeing the Ministry has already been infiltrated."

"He's at it." Hermione.

"I know." Dumbledore was only trying to ease the students but at this rate it wasn't going to be good. Harry toned out the rest of the speech as he kept his eyes on Draco at the Slytherin table; all he could think about was that night over and over again, how his love for Draco grew, how he actually realized he wanted nothing more than to be with Draco, and how he knew he'd do anything to protect him.

'My dragon…' he could picture Draco's perfect body, his beautiful face, and his glistening eyes all laid out for him on a large double bed just begging to be taken. Harry was so wrapped in his own thoughts he didn't even realize he had a long thing of drool coming out of his mouth.

"Harry…Harry you're drooling." Hermione snapped in his face and Harry wiped his mouth getting several laughs from the others around him.

"Getting a little action there are you Harry?" Dean laughed.

"Shut up." Harry groaned and finished his food. As soon as the feast ended everyone got up and left to their houses, not before Harry managed to pull Draco aside in the corridor.

"Harry we should get to our rooms…" Harry put his hand on the back of Draco's head and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Mmm…God you taste good." Harry whispered and Draco blushed. "I wanna take you so bad right now…"

"Harry." Draco giggled as Harry's mouth trailed itself over his lips and cheek. "Not now we just got back."

"I know, but I miss you already. Being away from you for so long…" he kissed behind Draco's ear.

"Down boy." Draco pushed him away slightly. "I'll tell you what…since you're such a loverboy like me why don't we meet at the end of the week?"

"End of the week every week?" Draco nodded.

"It'll be our one night to get away from everyone, to be with each other." Harry loved how Draco's mind was a bit more intelligent than his own in love.

"Alright, think your friends can cover for you?" Harry asked and Draco nodded.

"I've covered for them on multiple occasions, Room of Requirement?"

"After dinner." They agreed and kissed again before separating to get to their houses; but sadly, neither one heard or saw a camera flash go off as they shared a kiss.

"You're going down Potter. Big time…"

_**Hope this one satisfies you for now. Next one has a nasty turn for our lovebirds and Hermione, but it shall be one of few that gets dramatic. Still up for suggestions if you want me to add anything.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	10. Hospital Wing

_**I said it in the last chapter, this one does have a nasty turn for Harry and Hermione. Nothing too serious but to the point of where Harry's about to blow his stack and Hermione's close to the point of a nervous breakdown.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Some days later:_

Things were quiet for the most part, at least it seemed that way to Harry and Hermione. Ron and Ginny hadn't been bothering them for some time, but the rest of the Gryffindors who didn't side with them kept giving harsh looks every chance they got. On top of it half the Ravenclaws and a third of the Hufflepuffs joined in with Ron and Ginny; it was getting annoying.

"Harry." He was in the Great Hall doing his homework when Neville came over.

"Hey Neville." He sat beside Harry and pulled out his books. They did their homework and as soon as Harry finished he packed up and walked out into the corridor.

"You piece of shit!" he overheard an angry voice coming from the other end of the hall. "You're nothing but a filthy whore, no wonder Krum dumped you!" it sounded like Ron's ex-girlfriend Lavender Brown. Harry ran towards the ruckus and saw Lavender, Ginny, and a Hufflepuff girl ganging up on Hermione, who was slumped against the floor with bruises covering her face and her wand was snapped in half.

"Stop…please…." She was begging and when Harry saw Lavender raise her wand he yanked out his own.

"Expelliarmus!" Lavender's wand flew out of her hand. The three girls turned and the minute they saw Harry they took off in a run. Harry ran to Hermione's side and helped her up, getting a whimper in response. "Hermione, what happened?"

"I-I…I was walking back to the Great Hall…when Lavender pushed me into the wall and started hitting me with Ginny. T-They called me a whore, bitch, and said I'd pay for breaking Ron's heart…" she burst into tears as she spoke.

"It's ok, I've got you come on let's get to the Hospital Wing." He gathered her books thrown across the floor and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Harry, Hermione!" Cho Chang came running over to them. "What happened?"

"Later, Cho could you get the Headmaster and McGonagall, tell them to meet us in the hospital wing."

"Of course." Cho ran off and Harry continued to lead Hermione into the wing where Madame Pomfrey met with them in a flash.

"Ms. Granger my goodness!" she helped Hermione onto a bed. "Who did this to you?" Hermione was crying so much she couldn't speak. "Mr. Potter?"

"She was ambushed in the hall by some Gryffindors and a Hufflepuff. I already sent word to Dumbledore and McGonagall."

"Good, here dear roll up your sleeve." Hermione did so and Harry saw what looked like handprints on her forearms. "Oh my, I have just the thing." Pomfrey pulled out some salve and potions, and Harry saw Dumbledore walking in with McGonagall and Cho.

"Thank you Ms. Chang." Cho nodded and left. "Ms. Granger what happened?" McGonagall went to Hermione's side examining her face.

"I was walking back to the Great Hall…and out of the blue Lavender Brown grabbed me and pushed me into the wall. She and Ginny, started calling me a whore and many other names, then they started hitting and kicking me. Then they brought up Viktor Krum calling me a whore again and then Harry came and stopped them." Hermione's tears dried up but she was still upset and Harry didn't blame her.

"It's true sir, it was Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley, and a Hufflepuff girl I didn't know her name." Harry.

"I see…Minerva please send word to the Weasleys and the Browns for this behavior. In the mean time I will want the culprits brought here at once this kind of act is extremely outrageous." McGonagall left in a hurry and soon all of Hermione's bruises were about healed.

"I'm going to kill Ron." Harry growled.

"Harry let's not be rash now." Dumbledore tried to calm Harry but he was too tense to even think straight.

"I know he had something to do with this, he let Ginny hurt Hermione!"

"Was he there when Hermione was attacked?" Harry shook his head.

"No, but sir he is her brother!"

"Professor…is there any chance I can be given a private room? I can't go back with Ginny and Lavender after me." Dumbledore thought for a few seconds.

"In light of the recent circumstances I think we can arrange it. Harry, will you require lodging as well?"

"No sir, Seamus and Dean are with me, as is Neville they won't let Ron come after me."

"Very well, Ms. Granger I'll have your things moved to one of the private dorms near Professor McGongall's office as soon as possible."

"Thank you professor." Soon McGonagall came back with the three attackers.

"Ms. Weasley, Ms. Brown, and Ms. Choral would you care to explain why you attacked Ms. Granger in the corridor?" all three girls tried to play innocent.

"I don't know what you're talking about sir." Ginny.

"We'd never attack Granger, even if she is a slut."

"Ms. Brown that's enough." McGonagall. "Mr. Potter claims to have witnessed the three of you brutally attacking Ms. Granger and his description seems to back it up. Now why did you do it?" Lavender looked nervous, but Choral looked worse.

"Girls, you'd best tell us or there will be consequences." Dumbledore stared them down hard and Choral's face reddened so much she looked like she was about to cry.

"It was Ginny's idea!" she pointed at a shocked Ginny. "She said that Hermione needed to learn her place and had to pay for dumping Ron for his older brother, she knew when Hermione went to the Great Hall and we ambushed her. Lavender was all for it!"

"You little liar!" Lavender shrieked about to jump at Choral but stopped with a fierce glare from her head of house.

"I believe you three girls will be spending detention with me for a month every night, fifty points deducted from each of you, and you will not set within ten feet of Ms. Granger or Mr. Potter for attacking a fellow student and such vile name-calling. Is that understood?"

"Yes professor." All three girls gritted through their teeth.

"See me tonight in my office and I will be notifying your head of house Ms. Choral." When they left Dumbledore turned back to the two teens.

"You two'd best keep your eyes open, let me, Minerva, or Severus know if anything else happens."

"Yes sir." He left with McGonagall and Harry immediately held his sister to him.

"Hermione I'm sorry I didn't see this coming."

"It's ok, it's not your fault. I chose to support you and everyone else is just being stupid." Harry held her again and rubbed her back.

"You need to tell George."

"I know, I will tonight. You should go see Draco you don't have to stay here with me."

"No need." They turned and saw Draco in the doorway. "Chang told me what happened; I almost didn't believe it until she said who did it." He walked in and sat on the other side of Hermione. "I can't believe that girl is dumber than I thought."

"Why can't you?" Harry laughed and Draco laughed.

"I'm just glad you're alright Granger." Hermione gave him a small glare.

"Draco how many times do I have to tell you please call me Hermione?"

"I know but I'm just starting to get used to you and me being friends, it's gonna take me some time." He laughed again.

"If I got so used to calling you Malfoy then why do I call you Draco?"

"Oh hush you two." Harry took a good look at Draco and noticed he looked paler than usual, it was almost unnoticeable. "Draco…are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine Harry why?"

"It's just you look pale, I mean more pale than normal." Hermione leaned in a little.

"He's right Draco you do look pale. Have you eaten anything lately?" Draco shook his head.

"I haven't been very hungry lately, I'll eat dinner though don't worry." Harry was about to speak when Dean and Seamus came flying in with the afternoon Daily Prophet.

"Harry mate have you read this?" Dean held it up and the title read **'Boy-Who-Lived dating Son of Death Eater!' **Harry took it from him and read through.

_**Our Savior has turned his head!**_

_In light of recent events it would appear that our one and only Harry Potter is currently dating the son of former Death-Eater Lucius Malfoy. Sources say that the two have been together for over half a year, possibly after the attack on Malfoy Manor in which Narcissa Malfoy was killed for being a spy to the light. Harry Potter was supposedly in a relationship with Ginevra Weasley but broke off because he quotes 'I don't like girls.'_

_An anonymous source claims that Draco Malfoy is indeed not a death eater but since his father and godfather are he too shall take the mark. They claim he's poisoning young Harry Potter's mind with lies and slander of being in love with a Slytherin. Harry James Potter was supposed to marry Ginevra Molly Weasley at the end of the war, but apparently he has decided to keep a boy as a lover instead._

_Sources also show that Hermione Granger of Gryffindor has had a few share of men herself. In her fourth year of the Tri-Wizard tournament she dated Viktor Krum, and then afterwards she dated Ronald Weasley; apparently he wasn't too appealing for her so she's now currently dating his older brother George Weasley, the half owner of 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. She's more flexible than she seems._

"_I loved her, loved her since fifth year and she dumps me for my brother? Then she sides with Harry about Malfoy being good when he clearly has them both under some spell!" – Ronald Weasley._

"_I always knew Malfoy was trouble, and now he steals my boyfriend after all I've done for Harry?" – Ginny Weasley._

"_Hermione's not as smart as she seems, to think she'd dump a great guy like Ron for the sake of Harry Bloody-Potter!" - Colin Creevey. _

_If these tales are true, there could be more in stake for our world. Is Harry Potter truly in love with Draco Malfoy, or is he really under a spell? And is Hermione Granger truly the harlot of Hogwarts? _

_More shall be in touch in time._

_Article made by,_

_~ Rita Skeeter_

Harry crumpled the paper in his hands and threw it to the opposite end of the room. The article really pissed him off but the pictures of him and Draco snogging and Hermione's old pictures of her and Ron were what got to him.

"I officially loathe that woman." Hermione growled.

"Does Dumbledore know about this?" Dean and Seamus shrugged. "This is bullshit, now I'm sure I'll kill Ron."

"Not if you want to end up in Azkaban Harry." Draco touched his arm. "Don't let this get to you, I had a feeling we all had a feeling something like this would happen."

"He's right Harry." Dean. "We got your back though, most of Gryffindor does too." He held Seamus to him.

"Thanks." Harry sighed and Hermione stood up from her bed.

"I've got to go, I need to see if Professor McGonagall's moved my things yet." She left hugging all boys and vanished in the hall.

"She moved out eh?" Seamus.

"Yeah, she can't take Ginny and Lavender stalking her." Harry.

"Don't blame her, half the girls in the dorm want to get her all because Ron's playing the pity card."

"I know, Draco…"

"Yes?"

"Meet me in you-know-where tonight." Harry got up kissing Draco's cheek.

"Ok." Draco left to the other end of the corridor while Harry followed Seamus and Dean back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" the Fat Lady's portrait looked at them.

"Mandrake Juice." The portrait opened and as they entered Harry rushed in and pushed Ron against the wall. "You lying piece of shit!"

"Harry!" Dean and Seams stayed beside him.

"What can't handle the truth?" Ron had a smug smirk on his face.

"It's bad enough you keep throwing shit about me and Draco, but now you're out to get Hermione? She's done nothing wrong!"

"So what, she left me for my brother…" Harry increased his hold on Ron's collar.

"Hermione left you because you were being a jackass! George was there for her when she needed someone to lean on, it's not either of their faults they liked each other. You let Ginny and Lavender nearly beat her to death and put her in the Hospital Wing!"

"Get your hands off my boyfriend Potter!" Harry turned and saw Lavender staring him down with her hands on her hips.

"Stay out of this Brown!" he turned back to Ron. "Tell as many lies as you want, it'll get you nowhere. Stay away from me and Hermione or so help me Voldemort will be secondhand once I'm finished with you!" he punched Ron in the mouth and left up to the dorm with Seamus and Dean behind him.

"Brilliant mate, just brilliant." Dean.

"Thanks, can you guys cover for me after dinner?" they nodded. "Thanks again." He changed from his dirty uniform to a clean one and brought his bag with his cloak inside and clean clothes for the next day. Dinner would be along soon, so he cleaned up and left out of the Gryffindor Tower away from the stares and glares he was getting.

'Tonight is our night Draco.' He thought and entered the Great Hall, Draco was at the Slytherin table chatting with his friends as was Hermione. He took a seat next to her and grabbed a plate full of food.

"We saw the prophet Harry." Pansy said to him. "It's rubbish and we all know it."

"Defintely." Blaise, Crabbe, & Goyle.

"Hey look at Weasley." Draco pointed and they saw Ron on Lavender's arm with his bruised cheek out in the open. "Did you do that?" he looked at Harry.

"Yeah, he deserved worse though."

"You should've waited until tomorrow." Hermione. "I sent word to George and I have a feeling we'll be hearing a howler from Molly and him tomorrow." Harry had to smile, Molly scaring the life out of Ron would make his day.

"So are you two…?" Pansy asked with her hands.

"Yeah." Draco.

"Ok, we'll cover for you." She smiled and winked at Draco. Harry soon finished his food and waited on his boyfriend. Draco didn't have a lot on his plate but it was still half full of food.

"Draco eat up."

"I don't think I can my stomach doesn't want it." He dropped his fork. "Let's go, look half the hall's already left." Harry looked around and saw he was right, dinners had been quick lately.

"Ok let's go." He and Draco left the hall fast holding hands out the door. They made it to the R.O.R. when Harry started kissing Draco's mouth multiple times.

"Harry…" he giggled. "Can't you wait…?" his answer came when Harry tossed him onto the bed the room had ready for them. Harry tossed their bags to the floor and immediately pulled off his shirt.

"Can't wait…need you now…" he kissed Draco again and helped him out of his clothes. They were soon both naked and sprawled out across the bed but Harry didn't want to wait much longer.

"Harry…" Draco moaned as Harry kissed down his chest and stopped at his nipples. After sucking and nipping at them he kissed down Draco's stomach and straight to his groin. "Ah…ahhh…" his blonde angel moaned sweetly as Harry took him full in his mouth. "Harry please…" Harry pulled away just in time before Draco lost it.

"What do you want, tell me what you want Draco." He stoked Draco's blonde hair smoothing it away from his face. Draco's eyes were glistening with tears of lust, like tiny pools of ponds.

"You…I want you…inside me." Harry kissed him again.

"Very well." Harry took some lube off the nightstand and prepared them both quickly. He put Draco's legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at Draco's slicked out entrance. "You ready?"

"Y-Yes…" Draco moaned low then loud as Harry pushed himself in. "AH!"

"Shhh…relax dragon, relax…" he began pushing in and out of his angel getting a deep throaty moan each time he hit that sweet spot inside.

"Ah…ahhh…oh Harry…"

"Draco…you feel so good…" he pushed in and out, both of their foreheads dripping with sweat and both on the verge of coming. Harry grabbed Draco's hard cock and stroked it until with a loud cry Draco came all over their torsos. Harry continued pleasing himself and came too inside Draco.

"Harry…" Draco whimpered and Harry laid down next to him pulling him close. "I love you."

"I love you too Draco, get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow." They kissed once more and fell asleep curled up in each other's arms, neither one worried about what was bound to come next.

_**Hope you liked it! Next one brings in some news for both Harry and Draco and some more about Voldemort. May also bring in a little ordeal with the Weasleys, but if you want anything in particular to happen please feel free to share.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	11. News

_**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter because I let Harry beat up Ron. Well hopefully this one is just as good for you; a little turn of events for Harry and Draco, maybe even someone else I'm thinking of. Keep in mind there are a lot of time skips so please don't hate.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_Hogwarts, the day after:_

"Hey Hermione have you seen Draco?" Harry had been looking for Draco since that morning but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Um…no I haven't but I think Pansy has." She pointed over to where Blaise and Pansy were walking hand in hand their way.

"Thanks." He walked to the pair. "Hey guys have you seen Draco?"

"Yeah he's in the boy's bathroom, said he was feeling sick." Blaise.

"Did you check on him?"

"Harry's he's been sick all morning, he hasn't been to any of his classes." Harry's eyes widened, he knew Draco looked sick but he hadn't been feeling sick. "Here I'll take you." Blaise and Pansy led him and Hermione to the boy's bathroom; the girls waited outside while Blaise took Harry in and they saw Draco bent over in one of the stalls puking his guts out.

"Draco!" Harry ran to this side and rubbed Draco's back. "Are you alright?" Draco looked up and glared at him.

"Do I look like I'm alright Potter?" Harry drew back a little, Draco only called him that if he was angry or upset.

"How long have you been in here?" Draco threw up again.

"S-Since…this morning…"

"You need to see Madame Pomfrey."

"No…I'm sure it's just something I ate…"

"Draco you've been sick all morning, how long has this been happening?"

"He was sick yesterday too."

"Blaise!" Draco yelled and threw up again. Harry rubbed his back and helped him stand.

"That's it we're going to see Pomfrey. No arguments…" Draco didn't protest as Harry helped him out of the bathroom. Pansy and Hermione met them out in the hall and followed them to the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy what can I do for you?" she met them at the door.

"He's been throwing up Madame Pomfrey, can you give him something?" Harry sat Draco on one of the beds.

"Throwing up? How long?"

"Almost four days." Draco answered and Harry turned to him shocked.

"Anything else besides vomiting?" she asked.

"I've been up and down with fatigue, I keep losing my appetite and even when I don't eat I throw up and I've been nauseous all week long."

"Hmmm…let me run a few tests, these symptoms could be just about anything." She took out a small finger prick with a tiny capsule. "I'll need a blood sample and while I run the tests I'll get you a potion for the nausea."

"Ok." Draco let her take some blood and she handed him a vile before leaving the room to her office.

"I hope this clears up soon." He said. "I missed my morning classes I don't want to miss my afternoon ones."

"Don't worry love, she'll figure this out." Harry kissed his cheek and they waited patiently for Pomfrey to return, until Hermione spoke up.

"Draco have you eaten anything funny?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't eaten much of anything except crackers." Draco held his stomach giving it a slight rub.

"I hope it's nothing serious, can't have you getting too sick now can we?" Harry kissed Draco's ear and got a groan in response.

"Hey Hermione did you tell George anything yesterday?" she nodded at Pansy.

"When the afternoon mail comes we'll find out." She smirked. Soon Madame Pomfrey came back with some papers in her hands, and a rather amused look on her face.

"Well Mr. Malfoy…I almost couldn't believe this but…" she looked at him.

"It's a stomach bug right?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, it's not a bug Mr. Potter. Nor is it food poisoning or anything too critical."

"Then what is it?" Harry and Draco both asked.

"Mr. Malfoy is pregnant." That made everyone's jaws drop.

"I-I'm what…?" Draco.

"You're pregnant Mr. Malfoy, almost two weeks along." Harry stood up.

"But…but he's a man he can't get pregnant."

"Male wizards can Harry." Hermione said standing up. "Pregnancies in the Wizarding World can be male or female, gay couples in the muggle world have children through surrogates or adoption but wizards here can have them naturally. It's because of our magical blood, it's not exactly common but it's not unheard of either." Harry took a few minutes to process those words, and then turned back to Poppy.

"He's really pregnant?" she nodded and turned to Malfoy.

"Do you know who the father is?" now what kind of dumb question was that?

"It's me." Harry said.

"I thought so, well I'll let you two sort this out I'll go get you a potion for morning sickness Mr. Malfoy." She turned and left the room.

"You guys want some privacy?" Blaise asked and the two nodded. "We'll wait outside." They left them alone and Harry watched as Draco wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Draco, a baby…our baby…" Harry sat down beside him and touched his arm.

"Harry, I don't know about this." Draco had tears forming in his eyes.

"What don't you know?" Harry wanted to sound gentle, to keep Draco at ease.

"Well…with You-Know-Who around and we're still in school so…?"

"You're not getting rid of it." Harry said bluntly and Draco turned to him flabbergasted.

"Get rid of it, no never!" Draco pulled away and tears started falling down his cheeks. Harry regretted saying that immediately.

"I'm sorry Draco I didn't mean to upset you." He held him close and touched the hands over his love's stomach. "I was just afraid for a second that you wouldn't want the baby." Draco started crying and put his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry…I want this baby. I'm just scared because of everything happening right now…"

"Shhh Draco I know you're scared, I am too. But nothing's going to stop me from loving you or this baby…" Harry stopped when a thought hit him. "You think I'd leave you?" he looked at Draco with concern. "Just because you're pregnant you'd think I'd leave you?" Draco looked up at him with tearful eyes. "I would never leave you."

"Harry, I want you to be with me and our baby. I was afraid that if you found out the truth…"

"Wait…you knew?" Draco slowly nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure at first, then the vomiting got worse and I was going to come here but I wanted you with me. I wanted to be sure it was true, because if it was then I decided I would keep it no matter what."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked lifting Draco's chin to look into his eyes. "You want this baby? You want to keep it and you want me to be with you?" Draco's tears fell again and he nodded; Harry kissed him sweetly and held him in his arms. "That's exactly what I wanted you to say."

"Boys?" they looked and saw Poppy come in with another vile. "Here Mr. Malfoy, this will help the morning sickness." She handed Draco the vile. "Now do you boys have any questions concerning the pregnancy?"

"Well yes, we want to keep it." She smiled.

"I assumed so, so I brought this." She handed them a booklet on wizard pregnancies. "This will tell you everything you need to know. I'll expect you both back in a month for your first scan, shall we schedule?" she conjured a pad and quill.

"Yes, when's the earliest you can see us?" she looked down the pad and smiled again.

"The tenth, at nine o'clock is that good?" they exchanged looks, that was a Hogsmeade weekend.

"That's fine." Draco.

"Excellent, and boys I'll need to notify the headmaster about this. I suggest you tell your house heads as well."

"We'll do that."

"Excellent, come see me if there's any more complications alright? Oh and Mr. Malfoy take it easy for a little while because wizard pregnancies are very high risk for miscarriages. It does depend on your levels of magic, for both of you and since you're both two of the strongest wizards in this school I don't think you have much to worry about."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey." They said and left taking the book with them. Their friends met them outside, all eager and hyped up for the news.

"So how'd it go?" they asked.

"We're keeping the baby, and we have our first scan next month on the tenth." Harry held Draco's hand.

"Oh that's great, a baby this is amazing!" Pansy squealed with delight.

"But Harry, what are you going to tell your godfathers? And Lucius what will he say?" Hermione.

"We'll talk to them tonight, I have a feeling Dumbledore will want to see us later." Harry felt his stomach growl.

"We'd better get to the Great Hall then, lunch is about to start." All five walked back into the Great Hall and while Harry and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table the other three went to the Slytherin table. As they ate Harry watched as Draco started eating more and more because he needed to eat for the baby.

"Hey Ron, isn't that your owl?" Dean called and everyone saw Errol flying over the hall and crashing right in front of Ron and Ginny. He had two red letters in his beak, two howlers. Ginny picked up the first one and Harry saw her swallow the lump in her throat; the howler was from George, she opened it carefully and the note screamed.

"GINNY WEASLEY YOU SELFISH BRAT! YOU AND THAT LAVENDER BITCH ARE DEAD NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, IF YOU HURT MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN SO HELP ME GOD FRED AND I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN WORSE THAN WHAT WE CAN DO TO RON! Oh and Hermione I can't wait to see you over break, and let me know if Ginny gives you a hard time I'll straighten her out." The howler destroyed itself and Ginny's face was beet red, the whole hall was silent and waiting for Ron to open the other howler, which was from Molly.

'Man that was funny.' Harry thought and Ron carefully opened the other howler which blew up in his face.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU SELL SUCH LIES TO THE PROPHET! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO WRECK HARRY AND HERMIONE'S HAPPINESS WITH DRACO AND GEORGE, NOR DO YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO ACCUSE HERMIONE OF SUCH VILE TALES! WHEN YOU AND GINNY COME HOME YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER LEFT HOGWARTS! Harry dear I can't wait to see you this Christmas, Sirius and Remus invited us over so please don't be a stranger, write to us." The howler shredded up and Ron was as beet red as his sister. Harry heard Hermione laughing loudly and soon the whole Slytherin and the rest of the Gryffindor table except a few others joined in.

"Enough!" the headmaster shouted over everyone and they went back to eating. Harry finished soon and then Dumbledore came over to him. "Harry if you and Mr. Malfoy will meet me in my office after you're finished, we have a few things to discuss." He winked.

"Yes sir." Harry watched as he left and then he saw Draco get up from his seat. "Draco wait up!" Harry dropped his fork and walked after him. "I'll see you later Hermione." He patted her shoulder and followed Draco out of the hall.

"Dumbledore wants to see us?"

"Yeah, come on love." He grabbed Draco's hand and they walked together back to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. "Lemon Meringue." The gargoyle jumped aside and let them up the spiral staircase. When they reached the office they knocked on the door and entered to see Lucius, Sirius, Remus, and Severus all there.

"Hello boys, please come in." they entered and Harry could feel Draco's nerves tense.

"Hey pup." Sirius hugged Harry as did Remus, both shook hands with Draco.

"Hey Padfoot, Moony. Professor, Mr. Malfoy." Harry nodded at the other two men who nodded back.

"Harry." They said.

"Headmaster why have you called us all here?" Severus asked and Dumbledore just sat behind his desk looking at Harry.

"It appears that I received some very interesting news today from Poppy. Harry, Draco…" Harry was silent, this was extremely awkward for him and Draco.

"You weren't attacked were you?" Sirius asked and Harry shook his head.

"I wouldn't worry about your godson Black. I saw Weasley the other day, apparently someone punched him under the eye." Severus looked at Harry who had to smirk. "And just a while ago both he and the young Ms. Weasley received howlers from Molly and George." He saw the man chuckle and Lucius even smiled.

"Molly is indeed one hell of a mother." Sirius and the others agreed. "Now what's this about news from Poppy? Draco's not sick is he?" Lucius.

"No, but well…oh damn I can't say it."

"Language Draco." Severus.

"Sorry…Harry?" Harry held Draco's hand again and they looked at the four men.

"Draco's pregnant." Harry watched as everyone's faces dropped. Lucius looked like he could faint, as did Sirius and Remus but Severus only smirked a little. "Someone please say something."

"Pregnant? Are you sure?" Lucius asked looking at Draco who nodded nervously.

"Two weeks along almost." Draco was quiet but he looked in his father's eye the whole time.

"A baby in this war are you boys nuts?" Sirius said and Harry started to tense from anger.

"We didn't know wizard men could have children Sirius, it just happened."

"What? What're they teaching you kids here?" Sirius turned to look at Lucius. "Do you think this is a good idea? To have a kid when we're at war here?"

"We're not killing our baby Sirius." Harry held Draco close. "We already talked about this, Draco doesn't want to kill the baby or give it up. We didn't plan on this, but we're having the baby regardless if any of you care or not. I have money, and I know Draco has money from his mother so we'll be fine as far as finances. I know we're at war, but we can't control every little thing that happens here."

"Harry we're just worried…" Sirius was interrupted by Lucius.

"Since when do you have a say in my son's welfare?"

"Father?" Draco looked at Lucius.

"I admit I'm a little…concerned for you both. But Harry is right, we can't control this you boys are both sixteen and capable of making your own choices."

"Lucius are you serious, what if the Dark Lord or…"

"The Dark Lord can't touch the boys as long as you're all safe, along with my magic overpowering the shields he can't hurt the boys or their child Sirius."

"I have to agree, I support their decision." Severus.

"So do I." Remus said making Sirius gape at him.

"You agree?"

"Yes Siri I do, this is their child not ours. The boys have money saved up so even if they survive the war they'll be well off. I'm willing to help if they need it, are you?" Sirius stayed quiet.

"I'm up to help." Severus.

"Me too, this is my grandchild after all." Lucius.

"Sirius, I know you're worried and probably disappointed…but I want you to be there when we have the baby. Please don't hate me or Draco…" Sirius looked at him flabbergasted.

"Hate you and Draco? Harry I could never hate you, I'm just worried." Sirius took Harry into his arms and hugged him.

"Well, seeing as we're all somewhat worried yet happy for the boys I do have a solution." Everyone stared at him. "I suggest that for the rest of the year the boys will be moved to a private dorm because if my calculations are correct the baby will be born just before the end of spring."

"Move them in together?"

"Yes Sirius, it will be good for them to bond over the pregnancy. In the meantime I would suggest you keep yourselves under control because You-Know-Who is out there. If he finds out about Draco and Harry and then baby all three of them are targets."

"Which reminds me Harry did you read the prophet today?" Remus asked and Harry nodded. "I can't believe Ron and Ginny are so stupid."

"I can, Molly got to them though."

"Then it's settled, boys you will both be moved into a private dorm next to Ms. Granger. I've already notified Minerva and she's had your things moved Harry."

"Thank you sir." Draco.

"Excellent now you two run along, Minerva will show you to your dorm room." McGonagall appeared in the doorway smiling.

"Come now boys, let's get going." Harry and Draco laughed following her out of the room. They were both excited and nervous, but happier upon their new addition to come.

_**Another time skip in the next chapter; I may go a month ahead so it goes to the first scan. Draco may either wear a glamor charm, or he could just let everyone know he's expecting. How can you picture Ron and Ginny's reaction eh? LOL next one will be up as soon as possible.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	12. First Scan

_**Here comes mainly Draco and Harry's first scan for the baby, along with a small twist for the two boys, involving both the younger Weasleys and Voldemort.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A month later, Hogwarts:_

Almost a month after Draco and Harry found out they were having a baby did they finally get used to sleeping in the same room with each other in school. The room they'd been given was one that changed into more of a living room/bedroom/bathroom than a private dorm. It had good colors of green, blue, and some silver, along with one large window that viewed over the Black Lake.

The two boys had gotten along much better since last month, not that they didn't get along before but now they acted more like a newly married couple. Hermione would visit for study sessions every few days, and the three got closer. Ginny and Ron hadn't made much of ruckus, but only because they thought Harry moved out of Gryffindor to get away from them.

"Hey Draco you ready?" they were having their first scan this morning, and Draco was about ready except the fact that he'd gained a little weight but not enough to show. Male pregnancies only lasted six months, but they didn't show until maybe around two months along.

"Coming." Harry knew today would be a good day, while everyone was at Hogsmeade they could enjoy the appointment in peace. Hermione was in the library working on a potions project, and would see them later.

"Let's go it's almost nine." They stepped out of their portrait hole and made their way to the Hospital Wing.

"Harry…what should I do when I start to show? Everyone will know by then…" Harry hadn't been able to say much to anyone, because this pregnancy was still high risk during the first two months and they didn't want to overexcite themselves.

"We'll see after the scan ok?" soon they entered the wing and Poppy was waiting for them with her equipment.

"Good morning boys."

"Morning Madame Pomfrey." They said and Draco sat on the bed. Poppy closed the curtains around the bed and took out her wand.

"Now I'm going to check the fetus to make sure everything's alright, this won't hurt. Please lift your shirt Mr. Malfoy." She waved her wand over Draco's belly and a white light floated over for a few seconds. "Seems to be alright." She moved her wand away and took out a small round object.

"What's that?" Draco was nervous.

"This will help us hear the heartbeat dear, fetuses develop rather fast in wizards." She spread some clear salve on Draco's stomach before placing the object over his stomach. "Ah…" a sound came from the machine, the sound of a tiny heartbeat. "There's your baby." Poppy pointed to the screen and there was a gray and white moving fetus on the screen.

"Beautiful." Draco had tears in his eyes and Harry smiled.

"Madame Pomfrey, can you tell what gender the baby is?" Poppy shook her head.

"Too soon to tell Harry, maybe next month we'll find out." She moved the machine away and came back with a little picture. "Would you like the ultrasound picture?"

"Yes please." Harry took the picture and let Draco take it.

"Same time and day next month?"

"Yes ma'am." She scribbled on her clipboard and opened the curtain.

"Remember to eat healthier Draco; it's good for the baby." Draco groaned.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey." They left the wing and soon came into contact with the two Weasleys.

"Well lookie here Gin." Ron sneered and Harry stood in front of Draco.

"What're you doing here Ron, I thought you'd be in Hogsmeade?"

"Well thanks to you and your ferret bitch we've been banned from Hogsmeade for the rest of the year."

"Harry this is ridiculous, drop this nonsense and come back with me." Ginny reached out to touch him but Draco slapped her hand.

"Back off Weaslette." Draco said behind Harry.

"Oh the bitch has a backbone. You're a traitor Potter you know that? Living with snakes and abandoning your fellow Gryffindors."

"I haven't done anything Ron, I only do what makes me happy and right now neither you nor Ginny are a good help."

"Keep saying that Harry, but you belong to me. We will be married after school."

"Not a chance in hell Ginny, do you want me to tell your mum you've been bugging me again? Or do you like being embarrassed in front of the whole school?" Harry looked at Ginny closely, he couldn't put his finger on it but something was off with her and Ron.

"You actually think people will accept this Potter? You with Malfoy, son of a death eater?"

"His dad is a spy for Dumbledore Ron."

"So what?" Ginny. "He's a Slytherin Harry, none of them can be trusted."

"I'm done here, come on Draco." Harry pulled Draco away from the two lunatics and back to their room.

"Harry…did you notice anything about those two?" Harry nodded.

"They looked hesitant, well not really but sort of." It was weird, but it was probably nothing. "So…we finished all our homework, we've eaten early breakfast, what should we do now?"

"How about we head to Hogsmeade?"

"You sure? Everyone's gonna be there."

"Sure, I'd like to see what Fred and George have at their shop. We can bring Hermione."

"Good idea, she should be back by now." Speak of the devil there was a knock at the door.

"Harry, Draco it's me." They opened the door and Hermione stepped through.

"Hey, Hermione we were thinking about going to Hogsmeade for a bit you wanna come?" her eyes lit up and she hastily nodded.

"I'll get my coat." She left in a hurry closing the door behind her.

"I knew she'd love to." Harry laughed and helped Draco into his coat and scarf before getting his own. They would likely run into a few haters in Hogsmeade but they needed the air; Hermione came back fully dressed with her bag in hand.

"Ready."

"Ok let's get going." They walked outside straight to the small town, full of students and people in the snow. A few people stared at them but they just wanted to get to WWW without any trouble.

"There it is!" Hermione pointed to the shop's entrance and ran in ahead of them. As soon as they stepped inside the twins greeted them, or Fred did at least since George had taken Hermione into the back.

"Hey there you two, glad to see you!" Fred hugged them both.

"Good to see you too Fred." Harry. "How's the business?"

"Booming as usual little brother, how're things with you two?" Harry held Draco's hand.

"Perfect."

"Glad to hear it, browse around all you like we got plenty of new products!" Harry and Draco walked around the store and checked out several new things, including Explosion Cannons from China, meant to blow up on contact with a target, and release either thick red or black smoke for temporary blindness or coughing.

"I want some." Draco grabbed three cannons and handed them to Harry.

"You're not gonna do what I think you are are you?" Draco smirked evilly at him. "Let me out of the way!" he was about to move but Draco held his wrist.

"Not here!" he laughed and George came over with Hermione.

"Like them?"

"Lots." Draco smiled at George.

"Use them well, they come in real handy if you're in an ambush of sorts. So…." He eyed the two.

"What?" George leaned in and whispered.

"When's the due date?" he smirked and both boys covered his mouth and headed to the very back of the store. "Oi relax, I haven't said anything."

"Hermione you told him?" Harry looked at Hermione who shrugged.

"He would've found out anyway."

"Don't worry I know it's a big secret. I just can't wait til mum finds out she'll dote all over you two." Harry slapped his forehead.

"Oh god." He groaned.

"Hey Potter!" they turned and saw Colin and Dennis Creevey. "Enjoying your bitch?" Colin gave a greedy grin at Draco.

"Can I help you Creevey?" Fred came back to them. "I won't have you causing a scene in our store, so unless you'd like to buy something I suggest you leave." Colin looked pissed, but Dennis looked at the floor almost shameful.

"We weren't doing anything."

"You were thinking of it. Now go." The brothers left and Harry saw Dennis turned to him mouthing 'Sorry' at him.

"They're not the only ones, lots of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs hate this but half the whole house of Gryffindor is on my side."

"Glad to hear it mate, and don't worry about pay Malfoy Harry doesn't pay here." Draco looked at Harry.

"I gave them my winnings from the Tri-Wizard tournament; they needed it more than me." Both twins patted him on the back and Draco put the cannons in his jacket.

"Well we should get back…" Hermione started.

"Hey Draco, why don't you head out and wait for a bit? I need to grab something first…" Draco nodded and left outside standing near the left far end of the store.

_To Draco:_

Draco walked around the edge of the store trying to keep himself at bay about his pregnancy. He was so excited about having a child but also scared if the Dark Lord found out. His father was safe in hiding, but he was still worried for them both.

'Oh my little love…' he knew he would have this child no matter what; even if the baby wasn't pureblood it would still be more than half blood, maybe a little. He touched his stomach and rubbed a little, even the baby wasn't fully formed he still felt a bond with his child.

"Lookie here…" a voice whispered behind Draco and someone reached out covering his mouth and pulling him into the alley.

"Mmm!" his left arm was pinned behind his back and yanked upward.

"No need to fuss Draco." The familiar voice of Fenrir Greyback was heard. "I just came to deliver a message, the Dark Lord isn't pleased with your daddy."

'Father…' "MMPH!"

"Hush, your daddy was able to escape little boy…but your mother wasn't so lucky was she? Word has it you're Potter's playtoy now, oh that will really get the Dark Lord on edge won't it?" he stopped and Draco felt a slick tongue trace the outline of his ear. He whimpered as his arm was yanked up again slightly. "He will have Potter Malfoy, and when he does you and your father will pay dearly; wouldn't want poor Severus to suffer now would you?" with that he released Draco and disapparated. Draco collapsed to his knees and breathed in and out.

"Draco!" he saw Harry coming to him and went straight into his arms. "What happened?" Draco looked up at Harry with tearful eyes.

"Voldemort knows…about us." Harry's eyes widened. "He's after you, me, my father, and I think he's after Severus too."

"Dammit."

"Guys?" Hermione came over.

"We need to get back, we have to see Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"Voldemort knows, and he's got new targets."

_**Sorry I had to cut it here, I've been busy with other things. Please enjoy and if you have any questions feel free to ask, and make sure they're good ones! LOL, oh and what baby shall Draco have, boy, girl, twins? tell me in a review.  
><strong>_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	13. Worries

_**This one continues on from the last chapter, and then a time skip ahead taking part of Lucius and Severus. I still haven't decided what the gender of the baby will be yet, so keep the votes coming then I'll make the decision next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office:_

As soon as they all reached the school Draco, Harry, and Hermione made it up to Dumbledore's office. They told him what happened and in a few seconds after did he firecall Lucius, Severus, Sirius, and Remus for them to come immediately.

"You're certain about this Draco?"

"Yes Headmaster I am for the third time already!" Draco was irritated beyond anyone's imagination, not that Harry blamed him.

"Headmaster." Severus came through the door with Lucius behind him. "What's this about?"

"Just a minute Severus we have to wait for Remus and Sirius too."

"No need." Sirius and Remus came through.

"Good, shut the door quickly." They did so. "Now for why I called you here, Draco was attacked in Hogsmeade." Lucius turned to Harry.

"What happened?"

"Fenrir Greyback…he pulled me into an alley and he told me the Dark Lord wasn't pleased with you." Draco answered. "He brought up mother…" Draco leaned into Harry, and Harry held him.

"Greyback…" Remus. "Should've known he'd be around."

"What else happened Draco?" Severus.

"He said Voldemort knew about me and Draco, and you two." Harry. "He's got new targets, you and Draco." Severus's eyes widened.

"In other words Voldemort will likely try to use you and young Draco against Lucius and Harry. It's a matter of revenge for you both turning on him." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Does he know about the baby?" Sirius asked and Draco shook his head.

"No, but he will if he gets me."

"He won't." Harry stroked Draco's hair and kissed his temple. "What'll we do sir?" he looked at Dumbledore.

"Tighten up is all I can say, Harry you and Draco cannot leave the school unless you're with a teacher or me. Severus you as well, do not go anywhere without telling me or someone else. If Voldemort has you and Draco as targets now I can say his methods will be far worse than any of us can think of."

"This also means we need to limit contact with others outside the school." Severus said with a hint of sadness.

"Precisely, even those close to us." Dumbledore.

"But sir…" Hermione.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger but unfortunately we don't have many other options. You will contact Mr. Weasley and tell him of this, I'm sure he'll understand." Hermione bowed her head but nodded. "Boys please return to your rooms, sort this out. You too Hermione."

"Yes sir." They hugged the other four men with Hermione and left. Harry would be dead before he would ever let Voldemort lay a hand on Draco or their baby. When they reached their room Draco sat down on the bed and put his hands in his face.

"Draco." He walked over to him and pulled him in a one-sided hug. "Don't cry, please don't cry." He stroked Draco's back and kissed his head. Draco's sobbing continued, breaking Harry's heart with every sound.

"Harry…"

"Shhh, it's going to be alright. I won't let Voldemort get anywhere near you or our child." Draco looked up with tears streaks down his face.

"It's not that…my father, Severus…"

"They'll be alright Draco, your dad's a strong and smart man he'll be fine. Severus too you know he's extremely smart he'll help your dad."

"I know, but I can't bear to lose anyone else. First my mother and now my fathers are targets…" Draco sobbed again.

"Draco, Draco easy think of the baby." Draco started to calm down, and Harry rubbed his stomach. "You're safe with me, you'll be alright." He tilted Draco's chin upwards and kissed him with loving passion. "I love you and our child, we'll make it through this."

"I love you too." They sat there and held each other close, thinking about their future and their new addition on the way.

_Meanwhile, Grimmauld Place:_

Severus and Lucius met later on that night, and both men were a wreck but Severus was more wrecked than his partner. Remus and Sirius went to their rooms to be alone and cope with everything, while Severus and Lucius were in the sitting room by the fire in the dim lit house.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Severus had a glass of firewhiskey in hand, his goblet fuller than Lucius'.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean; the Dark Lord's going to hunt me and Draco down until he gets his revenge on you and Potter." Lucius knew Severus showed more emotion with drinks but he'd barely taken a sip this time.

"Sev, I know you're afraid for me and our son but I don't want you to overexert yourself. You've done more than me in the last fifteen years and I've never once seen you crack except during the first year we became spies for the light."

"Aren't you afraid? Your son and grandchild are in danger…"

"And so are you, which is why I'm glad to have someone look after Draco when I can't. Albus and Potter are both watching over him, and I'm looking after you when we're together. Black and Lupin do the same for themselves."

"But they're here all the time; they never leave each other's side for more than a day."

"You have your classes, and you have time to where you can visit me here."

"Which I can't do for a while, losing Narcissa was bad enough but the thought of losing you…" Severus looked away and set the goblet down. His hand went to his forehead and Lucius saw one tear go down his love's alabaster cheek.

"Severus please don't." Lucius pulled Severus into his arms and kissed him. "You know I hate seeing you cry." Severus' head was in his neck and silently crying.

"I can't help it…"

"Yes you can, here come with me." He pulled Severus up from the sofa and upstairs to their room. The minute they both stepped in Lucius shut the door, put up silencing charms, and lifted Severus off the floor and onto their bed. "I know you and Narcissa were like siblings, but you know she wouldn't want to see you like this." Severus nodded.

"Yes, but I can't stop worrying. Seeing Draco and Potter together every day loving each other and all those other brats getting all lovey with each other when you and I can only see each other once or twice a week."

"I know, I deal with it too with Black and Lupin. I miss you every day you're not here, but I know there's a reason for it. I stay strong just like you, for us and our son."

"Strong? I'm strong…?" Lucius nodded and kissed his cheek.

"You are, you put yourself and myself at risk every time we had a meeting with 'him'. You put yourself on the line for Potter to make up for your past mistakes, you keep everything together all for the greater good and you put us both on the line every day. I love you for your strength and your intelligence…" he started kissing from Sev's neck over to his ear. "But I also love you for your beauty."

"Lucius…" he continued kissing until he reached his ear and let his tongue trace inside and out. He nibbled his earlobe and kissed down his neck.

"I love you so much it hurts." He gently bit on Severus' neck getting a whimper.

"Lucius please, don't tease me." He pulled back and looked into his love's eyes.

"Strip." Severus started and Lucius did the same until they were both stark naked. "Come here Sev." He sat on the end of the bed and waited until Severus was settled nicely in his lap. He kissed Severus hard, and while one arm held him close his other went between his love's legs and stroked his cock.

"Mm, Lucius…" Severus moaned so deliciously Lucius' own cock sprang to life.

"Severus." Lucius hissed his name and continued to stroke until they were both fully ready. "Come on." Sev moved up a little and placed his entrance at the end of Lucius' hard-on before slowly pushing himself down. Lucius growled at the feeling, and helped Severus down until he was fully sheathed inside.

"AH! Please Lucius…." Severus' eyes were glassy. "Take me." Lucius kissed him and began to thrust upwards.

"My love…" he thrusted hard each time hitting Sev's sweet spot with a rewarding moan in return. Severus moaned Lucius' name each time he moved, and Lucius did the same until with one last thrust they both came with a scream. They laid down on the bed and after Lucius cleaned them both with a spell he took Severus into his arms again.

"I love you Lucius, so much." Severus kissed him sweetly.

"I love you too Sev, I'll always be here for you." He held him close, relishing their time together for Severus would have to return to Hogwarts in the morning. "Sleep now my love. I'll be here when you wake." Severus nodded and snuggled closer, and both men soon fell asleep.

_Elsewhere:_

"My Lord, I have news." Bellatrix Lestrange was in the room her master had taken in her sister's former home.

"What news do you bring?" her master didn't turn to her.

"Our spies have concluded what we suspected." She paused. "Snape and Lucius, are indeed romantically involved."

"And Potter?"

"With Draco my lord."

"Make sure our forces are ready soon Bellatrix, I would love to see dear Severus again soon and young Draco."

"Yes my lord." She bowed and left the room.

_**I'm sorry it's short but I've got more in the making right now. As I said before I haven't decided what the gender of the baby will be, but I'm not doing twins I have other stories like that but not slash. Shall I let Sirius and Remus have a baby later? And Sev and Lucius? I may do so anyway but I would love your opinions.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	14. Surprise Surprise

_**So it comes down to this, where one of our targets is abducted by Voldemort. Read along to find out, and soon see what Voldemort really wants.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Oh yeah the time skip is this part, I know I introduced it in the last chapter but it slipped.**_

_Hogwarts, a month later:_

Almost a month after the attack on Draco, Harry had kept a close watch on his boyfriend. Since he and Draco had similar schedules they were with each other every second. As the time went by waiting for their new arrival, they were eager to find out what they were having; neither boy cared, but they each had their own hopes.

They were going to see Poppy for their second scan, this time they would find out the sex of the baby. Hermione was coming along too, since Draco and Harry both decided to make her the child's godmother but they wouldn't say so until afterwards.

"Come on Draco." He was leading Draco and Hermione to the hospital wing, unfortunately they'd be a little late since Draco was lazy this morning.

"Don't rush me we're not that late."

"Shut up." Harry was a bit cranky, but he'd get over it sooner or later. They reached the wing and Poppy greeted them tapping her foot impatiently.

"You two are five minutes late, what kept you?"

"He did." Hermione and Harry pointed to Draco who yawned.

"Oh well, sit down please." They sat on the bed together, or at least until Hermione decided to stand up. "You boys want to know the sex today?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well, just let me see this here." She placed the edge of the device on Draco's bare stomach and on the screen came their baby's image. "There you are…"

"It's cute." Hermione said with a smile.

"Glad you think so." Harry.

"Can you tell from the screen?" Draco.

"No, I'll need to take a sample to be sure."

"Sample?"

"Embryonic fluid sweetheart, just a small shot that's all." She pulled out a needle and Draco tensed.

"Relax love, it'll only hurt for a second." He whispered to Draco, as Poppy did the shot she took out a small amount of fluid from Draco's stomach and dropped some on a tablet. They waited a few minutes and she turned back to them smiling.

"Congratulations boys, you're having a baby girl." Harry's smile grew wider as he kissed Draco's cheek.

"A little girl, that's wonderful!" Hermione proclaimed.

"A baby girl, perfect." Draco's eyes watered up with tears. "Harry…" he looked at him and they turned to Hermione.

"Hey Mione…we were wondering if…if you'd like to be the godmother?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Do you want to be the godmother of our daughter?" her eyes lit up, and her smile grew across her face.

"Yes yes I would love to!" she hugged them both around the neck.

"Other than that, is she healthy?" Harry asked and Poppy nodded.

"Good as she can be Harry, she'll be just fine." She bandaged the puncture wound on Draco's stomach and put away her materials. "See you next month boys."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey." They said and left the room. Harry noticed that Draco's stomach had grown slightly from the pregnancy, meaning others may notice too, especially Ron and Ginny but he knew his daughter would be safe nonetheless.

"Well everyone's off today, homework's done and Quidditch isn't for another week so…?" Hermione looked at them. "Should we go tell Snape?"

"Not a bad idea, might brighten up his day." They headed straight for the dungeons, until they came across the Creevey brothers.

"Lookie here Dennis, two whores and their master." Colin sneered at them.

"Back off Colin we're not in the mood." Hermione.

"Can it Granger, Ron's been looking for you."

"Well if you see him please tell him I'm not interested."

"Right you can do better, goes to show what type you're into. I gotta admit though you're not a bad catch, nice curves, bodice, and a good arse…" he reached to touch her but she slapped his hand away.

"Watch it Creevey." Harry said stepping in front of Hermione.

"You gonna make me traitor?" Colin got in his face.

"Is there a problem here Mr. Creevey?" they turned and saw Severus against the doorframe of his classroom.

"No Professor." Colin sneered at him and Severus glared.

"Ten points for lying, and twenty points for slander against a classmate. Be on your way or you'll get detention." Colin sneered at him again, but pulled a reluctant Dennis away with him. Dennis had not made eye contact since he'd seen Harry.

"We were just coming to see you Professor." Hermione said and Snape motioned for them to go inside. He shut the door behind him and put up silencing charms as a precaution.

"How was the appointment?"

"It went great sir, we're having a girl." Draco stroked his stomach.

"Congratulations. What was Creevey up to this time?" Harry sighed.

'Killjoy.'

"He called me and Draco whores, then tried to verbally assault me about Ron."

"Typical."

"How's father?" Draco asked.

"Bored at Grimmauld, Lupin's trying to cheer him up but only I can do that."

"And Sirius and Remus?" Harry.

"Fine too, they miss you three terribly." Harry smiled, knowing how Remus and Sirius were alone; but at least they were trying to keep Lucius' spirits up. He knew how close Severus and Lucius were, it was only natural they missed each other.

"Good to know…" Harry looked up and noticed that Severus looked a little different than usual. He looked…like he was glowing. "Sir, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Potter why?" Harry shrugged.

"It's just you look, different somewhat." Snape looked at him suspiciously, but shrugged.

"I'm fine Mr. Potter, now run along I'm sure you three have much to discuss." They bid him goodbye, making their ways back to their rooms.

_To Severus: two hours after:_

Severus was busy finishing his essays when he felt a wave of nausea overcome him. He'd been feeling like this all morning, it just came out of the blue.

'Damn.' He stopped putting his quill down and drank another potion he'd prepared that morning as well. He would go see Poppy later but not unless the feelings got worse. He about made it back to his desk when someone knocked at his door.

"Come in." he saw the elder Creevey boy come in. "What is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you sir about my punishment." Creevey. "I feel it was….unfair."

"You call deducting points for verbally assaulting a student and slandering a classmate unfair Creevey? Clearly you're mistaken…"

"I don't see how sir."

"You've been at it because Weasley has influenced you."

"Not really, I could see for myself Potter was a traitor."

"Do you really want detention Creevey?" Creevey crossed his arms.

"You don't scare me Snape."

"Ten points for inappropriate behavior, get out or I'll have you expelled."

"Oh really?"

"Five more points for ignorance Mr. Creevey, now get out of my office unless you have other reasons for being here." He turned back to his desk and something struck him in the back. His legs gave way and he crumpled to the floor.

"I do have other reasons." He saw Creevey come over to him and kneel down. "I have a job to do for my master." Creevey rolled up his sleeve and there Severus saw the Dark Mark.

"Y-You…"

"Yes, I'm a death eater. Courtesy of Madame Lestrange herself, apparently muggle borns like me have certain talents in the Dark Lord's eyes. But enough chit chat, time to get you away from here." Creevey held a long silver comb, grabbed Severus' arm and they were transported back to Malfoy Manor's cellar.

'What's he done?' Severus couldn't move, and he wouldn't be able to move more as Creevey pointed his wand at him.

"Incarcerous." Severus' hands and legs were bound together with ropes. "Now stay put while I fetch my master." The boy walked out of the dungeon leaving Severus alone in this cold, damp cellar.

'Lucius…Draco…' he thought of his son and lover, and then his greatest fear came through the cellar door.

"Hello Severus, nice to see you again." The Dark Lord approached him and kneeled down. "I was disappointed when I discovered you were involved with the traitor Lucius. You are one of my best followers, yet you betray me for him?" he laughed.

"Uh…" Severus couldn't speak, the curse Creevey hit him with earlier made him mute.

"No words eh?" Voldemort stood up and pointed his wand at him. "Crucio." Pain erupted through his body, each second worse and worse. Severus whimpered under the spell, and winced as the spell stopped. "How pathetic, wouldn't you agree Colin?"

"Yes my lord."

"Don't worry though Severus, you won't be down here much too long. That is…if Lucius knows what to do with Potter and his son." He took a strand of Severus' hair in his hand and stroked it slightly. "I have other spies at the school my friend, and they tell me that young Draco is expecting." Severus' eyes widened.

"N-No…" he tried to speak but it came out hoarsely. Voldemort just laughed and held Severus' chin in his hand tightly.

"I have use for you still, Colin do fetch the letter." Creevey left the room for a brief moment and then came back with a red envelope; a howler. "We're going to have a little fun Severus, first you, and then I'll have Potter's precious plaything."

'What is he…?' Severus watched in horror as Voldemort shed him of his clothes and forced his legs open. No, he wouldn't do this, he couldn't do this.

"Is it ready Colin?"

"Yes my lord." The envelope was opened, ready for the message.

"Good."

_To Hogwarts, dinner:_

Harry, Draco, and Hermione joined each other at their house tables just a few feet away from each other. Harry looked up at the teacher's table and noticed a spot beside Dumbledore was empty, Severus' spot. Dumbledore seemed troubled too, seriously troubled.

"Hermione, have you seen Professor Snape today?" she looked at him.

"Not since this morning no." she looked at the teachers' table. "He's been out I guess?"

"I don't think so, look at Dumbledore." She did so and noticed the look too.

"Something's wrong." She said.

"I can sense it too." Harry looked over at Draco who had the same look as them. Hermione tapped his shoulder.

"Colin's not here either." Harry looked all across the table and nowhere was the elder Creevey. Dennis was at the far end of the table, looking sheepish and scared. "Harry…"

"We'll see Dumbledore tonight." They quickly finished their food and soon Dumbledore was walking their way.

"See me in my office you two, bring Draco." As soon as he left Dean and Seamus got their attention.

"What's going on guys?" Dean.

"Something's not right in this school." Hermione said and Draco came over to them. "Let's go." They got up and went after the headmaster. He met them at the gargoyle and it let them pass through without the password. Meeting them at his office door were Sirius, Remus, and Lucius; all looking nervous and questioning.

"Albus…?" Remus started but Dumbledore raised a hand to silence him. He led them inside and then walked to his desk picking up a red envelope, a howler.

'Oh please don't let it be…' Dumbledore showed them the address, Malfoy Manor.

"Sir, is that from…?" Hermione's answer came when he opened the howler.

"No…no please…" that voice belonged to Severus, he sounded in pain.

"Silence, well Dumbledore it seems you have a few spies of mine in your school. Did you honestly think I wouldn't find a way to capture one of your own?"

"AHHH! Stop…." There was a sound of grunting, and moaning. "Please s-stop…"

"Severus…" Lucius voice was strained with anger and concern.

"I believe you already know the terms, give me Potter and Lucius or dear Severus will pay the price. And Potter…your child will soon be mine." The letter tore itself up and Lucius slammed his fist on Dumbledore's desk. Draco's eyes flooded with tears as he held his stomach; Harry pulled him into his arms.

"NO! How could this have happened?" he looked at Harry then Dumbledore.

"He does have spies here after all, and one of them has taken Severus to the Dark Lord."

"What should we do sir?" Hermione.

"I can honestly say we don't have many choices, Harry cannot give himself up neither can Lucius."

"Well we can't just stand here while he's hurting Severus!"

"Lucius please calm down…I will think of a way to get Severus back but right now we need to be sure he doesn't go after Draco and your granddaughter." All three men turned to Draco and Harry.

"Granddaughter? It's a girl?" Sirius.

"Yes, we're having a girl." Draco said sadly. "We told Uncle Severus this morning…" Draco started crying and Harry held him closer.

"Sir, I think I know one of the spies…" Hermione. "Colin Creevey, he was last seen going to Professor Snape's office and he's been gone as well."

"That's true, he wasn't at dinner." Harry said but then a sudden knock against the door, or more like banging for the most part.

"Headmaster!" it was McGonagall; Dumbledore magically opened the door and she came in frantic. "Headmaster, you have to come to the hospital wing. A student's been attacked…" she saw Harry.

"Who is it Minerva?"

"Dennis Creevey." Harry's eyes widened.

"Lucius, Remus, and Sirius please wait here; Harry you Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy follow me." They did so and followed McGonagall to the wing.

"Dennis!" Harry shouted as he saw the young boy on the hospital bed. He had a bruised, cut lip, black eyes, bruises across his face, and a few splints on his left arm and leg. "What happened, who did this?" Dennis was crying uncontrollably, so much his face was blotchy.

"Here dear, take this." Poppy handed him a potion and he drank it down. After a few moments his crying stopped and he looked up at Harry.

"Harry…I'm sorry…" Harry sat next to him and touched his shoulder.

"Mr. Creevey, please explain to us what happened. Just calm down, and explain." Dumbledore's usual grandfather attitude was coming in handy. Dennis took a few deep breaths, and then looked down.

"I-I was walking back from dinner…when I heard Colin calling my name." he breathed again. "He s-said…his plan was going great so far….and I didn't know what he was talking about."

"What plan?" Harry.

"H-He…." Dennis had tears rolling down his face again. "He kidnapped Professor Snape…s-said he wanted me to go back with him…I said no, I didn't want anything to do with him joining You-Know-Who…" Harry gasped, Colin was a death eater spy!

"When did this happen? Him becoming a death eater?" Hermione sat on his other side.

"T-The beginning of the first term….he wanted to prove even as a muggle born he could do anything other wizards and witches could do, even purebloods. He made me swear not to say anything…b-because he'd kill me if I did…" Dennis sobbed again.

"Dennis, do you know if anyone else is a spy?" Dennis shook his head frantically.

"No, no I didn't!" Dennis started crying again and Hermione held him to comfort. "H-He killed a rat, to tell me he was serious, and after I said I didn't want anything to do with him he beat me. My brother…."

"Dennis, Dennis shhh it's ok. He won't hurt you anymore we'll get him." Dennis shot him a look of disbelief.

"Mr. Creevey….is there anything else your brother told you?"

"He'll kill me, he'll kill me." Dennis said and started rocking back and forth in his seat.

"Dennis, it's ok we'll protect you." Draco spoke that time and bent down to his level. "Are you sure you don't know any more about the spies in the school?"

"O-Only…three more that's all I remember…" he looked at Harry. "How could he do this, I thought he cared about me." Dennis started crying badly again and then Poppy gave him another potion to sleep.

"Let's let him rest everyone, he needs sleep." Dumbledore led them out of the wing and back into the corridor. "Go off to bed, I'll talk with you again in the morning." He left them alone and they headed back to their rooms.

"I can't believe Colin would do this, joining the dark lord, kidnapping Severus, beating Dennis to a pulp, and betraying everything we're for?" Hermione gritted through her teeth.

'He's doomed next time I see him.' Harry thought walking back hand in hand with his love and sister.

_**Hope this one went well for you all. Next one holds another twist, and who shall be the other spies? **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	15. Holy Gryffindor!

_**Surprise comes in this one, one I think you may all go WTF! Lol anyway this goes from a small part of Harry and Draco to Snape's part while he's imprisoned at the manor. Gonna get drastic just to let you know and you will know how things are with Lucius worrying about his love.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_Hogwarts, D&H's room:_

Almost two days after they'd received word of Severus' kidnapping Harry and Draco spent much more time together without even a second away from each other. Draco cried for two days straight worrying about their daughter and his godfather but he had Harry comfort him all the way.

"Hey Draco, finished your homework?" Draco had been busy working on a Transfiguration essay to keep his head in place, and he'd already done two and half scrolls worth.

"Yeah, done." He put down his quill and sat back in his chair.

"You hungry? Lunch is coming soon." They had their meals brought to their room by Dobby, who was more than happy to assist Harry's needs since he'd freed the elf. Hermione would join them sometimes, other times she'd be with her teachers or even Pansy and Luna.

"A little, she needs food." He rubbed his slightly noticeable stomach. Poppy pointed out to them in the book that sometimes male pregnancies would develop faster than normal, but only in rare cases. Draco was nearly three months along, but they didn't want any chances of problems coming.

Harry put away his books, their classes were done for the day but he couldn't help worrying not just for Draco but for Lucius too. The man had gone almost five months without Severus at his side, but that was incognito and Severus wasn't being tortured.

'I wonder how he's holding up.' He thought.

"Harry…I was wondering, that when she's born…" Draco looked away.

"What is it?"

"I…I want to name her after my mother." Harry smiled at that.

"I think your mother would love that Draco, I was actually thinking of naming her Narcissa Lily. For both of our mothers." Draco smiled at him.

"Beautiful names."

"It's a bit silly to name her after people we both loved, but I like them. If it weren't for your mother we might not have started a relationship, blooming to the life of our daughter." Draco smiled again and Harry bent down to kiss him.

"I love you." Draco whispered.

"I love you too baby." They hugged each other.

"Master Harry Potter." Dobby's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Come in Dobby." The door opened on its own and Dobby brought in three covered plates of food on a tray. "Thanks."

"Dobby is most glad to help Harry Potter." The elf bowed. "Dobby has brought steak and potatoes for Harry Potter and his guests."

"Oh….steak sounds good right now." Draco rubbed his belly.

"Hey guys." Hermione walked in behind Dobby.

"Hello Ms. Granger." Dobby greeted her.

"Hi Dobby, would you care to join us?"

"Dobby wishes Dobby could, but Dobby has kitchen duties to attend to." Dobby left the room in a hurry and Hermione closed the portrait door.

"Well this looks great." Hermione sat down on her chair with her food. They ate in silence for the most part. "Oh um…have you decided names yet?" Harry and Draco looked at each other.

"It's a secret right now." Harry said.

"Oh come on you can tell me."

"No way, you may guess already."

"Can't I?"

"Yes." They said together.

"Oh well, I have an idea anyway." Hermione shrugged and they continued to eat.

_Grimmauld Place:_

Lucius hadn't slept well in the last few days, he was too worried about Severus and too worried about his son and grandchild. Sirius and Remus had tried to help him but he declined every time; Dumbledore was busy formulating a plan to rescue Severus, but it was taking too damn long.

"GAH!" he slammed his fist into the wall of the living room.

"Lucius would you please refrain yourself from destroying my home?" Sirius asked from the kitchen.

"I wish…" Lucius gritted with his forehead against the wall.

"Bourbon?" Remus came in with a glass in each hand. Lucius took it and drank it down. "Slow down now."

"No thanks."

"Lucius I know you're worried about Severus…"

"Worried? Worried? I'm bloody losing my mind here! Here we are just sitting around drinking booze when he's trapped in my family home being tortured by Voldemort!" he threw the glass at the wall and slammed himself in an armchair. His face went into his hands and he had slight tears forming but refused to let them fall.

"How you survived without Severus for five months I'll never know." Lucius glared at Remus.

"That was different, this is me worried without him."

"I know, but Albus will find a way to retrieve him."

"Severus is not an object he can't be retrieved he needs to be rescued."

"Better give it a rest Remus, he's too upset." Sirius came in the room with some water.

"You're not drinking?" Lucius asked. Sirius and Remus exchanged looks and then Sirius shook his head no.

"I can't, not for several more months." Lucius's eyes widened, Black was pregnant?

"I see, well congratulations then." Sirius sat down on the couch next to Remus. "Your godson will be pleased I'm sure."

"Of course he will, Harry's going to have a little brother or sister." Lucius had to smile, even if Sirius wasn't Harry's biological parent he was still considered his son, legally and emotionally. "And you'll be a grandfather soon enough."

"I know." This news somewhat saddened Lucius, he and Severus had tried to have children over the years but they always had the short end of the stick. Severus was a second father to Draco, but the man had wanted children of his own for years.

"Look, I know Severus is hurting but he's strong. He won't give in." Remus said holding Sirius's hand. Lucius knew he was right, but he wanted Severus home, and he wanted him now.

'My love, please hold on for me.' He silently prayed.

_Malfoy Manor:_

_Dungeon:_

Three days after he'd been abducted had they finally left him alone. His whole body ached everywhere, but he hurt even worse in the lower region.

They raped him. They had raped him multiple times but each time they would make him perform oral when they came. Their vile taste stayed in his mouth, and it made him puke all over the place; he missed Lucius terribly, wondering when he would come for him. Knowing Dumbledore it would be at least one more day before he was rescued.

As if the Cruciatus wasn't horrible enough, but thankfully they hadn't used it on him. First Voldemort took him, and then the Creevey bastard; thankfully they were the only ones. His stomach ached badly, but he knew why.

He was pregnant, and it was Lucius's child. He was happy to have a baby, but he was worried if this torture kept up he would lose it.

"I told you to keep quiet!" he heard voices upstairs, screaming at each other.

"Please I don't want to do this anymore, this is wrong!" a loud slap echoed down the cellar walls. The voice sounded familiar, but it was too far off to tell who it was.

"Shut up! You know it's too late to turn back, you knew it when you started and you knew it when you joined."

"You made me do this!"

"Doesn't matter, you're in this for life."

"Do you want to end up like your brother?" another voice. "Thought so, now be a good girl and check on the prisoner for our lord." A moment of silence, and then the girl's voice came up again.

"No."

"No, did you just say no?"

"I can't keep this up, I want to go home!" more beatings were heard, along with silent screams and grunts.

"Too bad, you're never going home." Looking up with his tear stained eyes Severus saw Creevey and Theodore Nott coming down the stairs dragging a body with them; they sneered at him but opened the cellar door and tossed the matted, bruised body inside.

"Have a nice stay princess." Creevey snarled before leaving up the stairs with Nott. Severus waited for them to be out of sight before painfully crawling over to the body; he carefully turned it over and his eyes widened as he looked upon the battered face of Ginevra Weasley.

"P-Professor…?" her eyes were swollen shut and her mouth was swollen and bloody. Her fingers were out of place, and her half exposed body was covered in boot prints and multiple other injuries.

"Don't talk, just rest." He started to hold her, she may have been bitchy to Potter and Draco but this was insane.

"N-No…I-I-I…I'm…sowwy…" she tried to speak through her swollen lips, and then passed out in his arms.

_Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office:_

Harry, Draco, Hermione, Lucius, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore were sitting in the Headmaster's office, waiting for some news to come but the old man hadn't said a word since they walked in.

"Albus, has there been any word on Severus?" Remus asked and Dumbledore shook his head.

"Sir, why are we here?" Harry asked holding Draco, but before Dumbledore could talk the entire rest of the Weasley clan walked in, Molly, Arthur, Percy, Bill, Charlie, and the twins.

"Hello Harry, everyone." Arthur said. "Albus you asked for us?"

"Yes, everyone please take a seat." They did so in the office. "I'm afraid I have some terrible news."

"Is it Severus?" Draco asked.

"No." he turned to the Weasleys. "We found one of the spies Colin Creevey spoke of."

"Spies, Severus what's this about?" Molly asked with serious concern.

"Mum, I meant to tell you but we were said not to." George said looking at Hermione. "Snape was abducted three days ago, and Colin Creevey is a death eater spy for Voldemort." The entire clan's eyes widened except Fred.

"Creevey's a spy?" Bill asked.

"Yes, he was the one who abducted Severus." Dumbledore said.

"And the one who put his little brother in the hospital." Harry pointed out. "He tried to get Dennis to join but he wouldn't and Colin beat him."

"How can this be?" Arthur.

"Apparently three students besides Colin are in the school, and unfortunately the Ministry found one this morning…" Dumbledore paused. "Dead."

"Who?" Harry leaned in to listen.

"Ronald Weasley." Everyone's eyes widened. Molly looked shocked beyond anything and Harry suddenly felt his nerves tense up. "He was found beaten in Diagon Alley, multiple broken bones and wounds."

"What…no…not Ronald…not my Ronald…" Molly started crying, and Arthur held her.

"I'm sorry Molly, Arthur. He had the dark mark on his arm, but when they found him they also found this." Dumbledore held out a bloody note and Harry read over it aloud.

_Potter, _

_This one tried to warn you, tried to go against the vow to our Lord. We made him pay dearly, and Severus will soon do the same as we get you._

_See you soon Potter._

_Creevey & Nott_

Harry crumpled the paper in his hand and turned to Dumbledore. Molly cried hysterically in her husband's arms while Hermione was comforted by George.

"That's the final straw, we have to get Severus now!"

_**I admit at first I didn't want to kill Ron, but I decided to after I figured out what to do about the rest of this fic. Leave a good review for me please, and I will make the next one worth while. And what shall happen to the other two spies?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	16. Taken

_**Here comes the next one, and I know some of you thought Ron was actually trying to head back to Harry, but we'll see. Anyway this has a big turn for Draco and Harry, and it shall end with a cliffhanger.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hogwarts:_

After they'd received news of Ron's death, Dumbledore had decided to act immediately. He had gathered up the Order to find ways of breaking down the wards surrounding Malfoy Manor, but so far they had been unlucky. The Weasleys were busy planning Ron's funeral, but Molly was so upset she had completely shut down away from her children, especially since Ginny was missing.

Harry had offered to help, but Dumbledore merely told him to watch over Draco since Severus was kidnapped and his pregnancy was still a high risk. All they could do now was wait for the right moment to attack.

_Their rooms:_

Draco had been in bed for a day now, his pregnancy had caused him to get slightly ill but he was ill enough not to go to classes. He had a fever, his stomach was queasy, and his daughter kept moving around too much. Poppy said it was common with male pregnancies, but he'd have to suffer through it because potions wouldn't be very effective towards the fever.

'I can't believe you're doing this to me sweetie.' He thought to her, getting a flutter feeling in response. He was worried about Severus, worried if he was alright and worried if his father was alright away from him. Harry was in classes most of the day, but his former house elf Dobby would check up on him every once in a while.

"Draco?" Harry came through the portrait hole setting his bag and books on the floor before going to his side.

"Hey Harry."

"How're you feeling love?" he sat down touching Draco's forehead.

"Bloody brilliant what do you think?" he growled and Harry laughed.

"Poppy did say it would only last a little bit."

"I've been in bed since this morning, that's more than a little bit." He rubbed his stomach, feeling their daughter moving. "It's odd, I'm only three months along and it feels like I'm seven months."

"You'll be fine, besides you've already got that glow." Draco looked at him weirdly.

"Glow?"

"The pregnancy glow, it makes you look radiant during your pregnancy." Harry kissed his head. "Would you like a back massage?" Draco smiled a little.

"Oh that sounds nice." Harry helped Draco sit up and started kneading his muscles. Draco moaned as Harry's hands felt like magic on his sore back. "Ah…that feels good."

"Glad you think so." Harry kissed his nape and continued the massage until Draco's back started feeling sensitive. "Lay back down baby, you need your rest." Draco sighed and did so.

"Any word on Severus?"

"Not yet, Dumbledore's trying to help Lucius go over the plans of the manor to sneak in." ever since Severus's kidnapping his classes had been cancelled until further notice. Dumbledore was in a tight spot with the Ministry and Lucius, but they kept their spirits up knowing Severus would make it through.

"I miss him Harry."

"I know baby I know." Harry held him in his arms and kissed his lips. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before they pulled back for air. "Feel better?"

"A little." Draco smiled and then his stomach growled.

"Someone's hungry.." Harry made a cute face and Draco giggled as he kissed his stomach. "I'll get you some food sweetie."

"Harry…" Draco whined a little and Harry kissed him again.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some ice cream too." Harry took of his long robe and walked out of the door.

"Stupefy!" Draco saw a flash of red from the slight crack in the door.

"Harry?" he called and in stepped Theodore Nott.

"Hello Malfoy." He smirked and before Draco could scream Nott covered his mouth with a cloth, and Draco made the mistake of breathing in the fumes falling asleep quickly. "Snape will be glad to see you."

_Malfoy Manor:_

Severus couldn't understand it, he almost could but there were too many contradictions to think of. The Weasley girl became a death eater, but she thought everything was wrong? She said she was sorry, but she hated Draco stealing Potter away from her?

If only she could wake up.

'It doesn't make any sense.' He hadn't been bothered by Creevey, or Voldemort, but Bellatrix would come in and taunt him every chance she got. She even laughed at the Weasley girl, but he still couldn't make sense of it. Where was the other Weasley, was he part of this too?

His answers would come later, as he looked up hearing the lock click to the cell door and Nott came down with a bound and gagged Draco.

"Draco!" he ran to him as Nott tossed him onto the floor. He untied his godson and pulled him close despite his pain from the rapes.

"Uncle Severus." Draco held him tight and Severus felt his shoulder get wet from the tears falling. He too had tears falling, but he had a stronger composure. Draco pulled back and looked worried at him. "Are you alright?"

"I wish…" he winced as his backside twinged with pain. Draco's eyes widened and his hands touched his shoulders.

"Did they…?" Severus nodded and Draco hugged him again, letting more tears fall. "Oh Severus…."

"Don't cry for me Draco, I'll be fine. We'll be fine." He held him close and then he felt Draco tense.

"What…is that?" Draco pointed to the corner where Severus had placed the unconscious Ginny Weasley.

"The Weasley girl." He looked at her and Draco gasped as he walked closer to her. "She's one of the spies, or was I think."

"Did they do this?" he pointed at her wounds and bruises.

"Yes, I'm not sure exactly but when she wakes up maybe she'll give more answers."

"If she wakes up."

"Draco, do you know about the Weasley boy? Is he a spy too?"

"He was." Draco turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"He's dead, they found his body in Diagon Alley, apparently he tried to warn Harry and then they killed him." Severus looked down and sighed.

"I see." His head then jerked to the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Severus grabbbed Draco and backed against the wall. Voldemort came down, with the snake Nagini and Creevey behind him and they both felt a chill in the air.

"Hello again Severus, Draco." He hissed with a nasty smile. Severus shook a little at the man, but stayed still to protect Draco. "My how radiant you look." He noticed Draco's hands over his stomach.

"What do you want?" Draco stuttered, purely afraid.

"It's simple, to kill Harry Potter and revenge against your father for betraying me." His pale white hand reached out to touch Draco's stomach.

"Don't touch him!" Severus stepped in front only to get slapped down to the floor.

"Severus!" Draco went to him but Voldemort pulled him backwards. "Let me go!" Creevey laughed and punched Draco in the mouth.

"Silence Malfoy." He said.

"Stand down Colin, we don't want to harm the child." Voldemort took Draco's face in his hand and made him stare directly into his red eyes. "Yes, a combination of your and Potter's blood will make a fine heir for me." Draco's eyes widened with fear and he tried to pull back.

"No! Let go!"

"You might as well accept it Draco, your child will be mine as will Potter's life." He reached down and licked the outer shell of Draco's ear making him whimper.

"No…" Draco whimpered again as Creevey touched below his waist. Severus growled at the two men ganging up on his godson, but he too was helpless.

"Let's go, we have more matters to attend to." Voldemort let go of Draco but not before Creevey planted a rough kiss on his lips.

"Very nice." He said and as they left Draco collapsed to his knees and sobbed into his hands.

"Draco, please don't…" Severus held him and rubbed his back.

"He wants my baby, he can't take her." Severus' hands tightened on Draco's small body, and then he turned over to the still unconscious Weasley girl.

If only their loves would come soon.

_Hogwarts Hospital Wing:_

Harry had woken up in the hospital wing with Dumbledore, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus by his side. He shot up in his bed looking around for Draco but saw nothing but empty hospital beds.

"What happened, where's Draco?"

"Harry calm down you were hit with a powerful stunner." Hermione said.

"I don't care where's Draco?"

"He's missing Harry, as is Mr. Nott from Slytherin." Dumbledore stated calmly. Draco had been kidnapped by Nott, the other spy?

"Sir, please tell me you have a plan now?"

"We do, and we will act tonight." Lucius came through the door. "I know how we can slip past the wards, but we'll need Dobby's help."

"What about the Order, and the Ministry?" Hermione.

"They're waiting in my office, I took the liberty of asking our dear Fudge about offering some assistance. The Weasleys are there as well, except for Molly." Dumbledore. "We were waiting until you woke Harry."

"But sir, what if there's other death eaters there? Do we have a chance?"

"We do Ms. Granger, Harry and I can take on Voldemort while you and the others take care of the Death eaters and get Draco and Severus to safety."

"Sir, let me get Draco first." Harry said standing up.

"Harry you need to focus on Voldemort, Sirius and Lucius will help Severus and Draco." Remus stated.

"No, that's my daughter and boyfriend at risk there! I need to be the one to save him!" he turned to Sirius. "I need to do this."

"Harry." Everyone turned to Lucius. "Voldemort will use them to get to you and me, so I will assist you and Dumbledore against Voldemort. This way we can assure their safety." He said this slowly and sternly, and it seems it finally came into Harry's head.

"Alright, when do we leave?"

"In an hour, Hermione you and Poppy will help Harry heal and do it quickly, we don't have a lot of time." Remus kissed Sirius briefly and they began to prepare.

'Please hang on Draco, I'm coming for you.'

_**I know it's short but I wanted to wait until the big battle was over. I know the whole horcrux thing was the main way to kill Voldemort, but I decided to fix this up a little. And just so you know, this won't end after Voldemort dies and the babies are born no, it will continue for a bit longer. And no Harry doesn't know about Sirius' pregnancy yet.**_

_**Can you guess why I won't end it yet?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	17. Rescued

_**The big rescue scene for Draco and Harry, a quick rush to the hospital and everyone finds out about Sev's pregnancy. Also have a little something planned for Ginny, and I have a plan on killing Voldemort in this one.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hogwarts:_

Harry fumed and ready to leave for Malfoy Manor, along with Lucius, Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Dumbledore, Kingsley, Tonks, the Weasley Twins, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Fleur. They were lined up in Dumbledore's office waiting for the man to give his signal.

"Is this everyone?" Hermione.

"Not yet." Dumbledore pointed at the door and in came Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"You're coming too?" Harry asked.

"Draco and Professor Snape are our friends Harry, we need to go." Lucius turned to Dumbledore stunned.

"You can't possibly let them come Albus they're just children."

"So are Hermione and I but we're going." Harry pointed out.

"Lucius they've all willingly joined the Order they have rights to go, they want to help." Lucius looked unsure, but nodded regardless. "Let's get going, remember we'll sneak in first and then Dobby will meet us halfway to corner the other death eaters."

"Yes sir." They exited out of his office, heading straight to the front part of the castle to exit into Hogsmeade.

"You know what to do." Dumbledore turned to Lucius and as everyone joined over he took out a silver mirror from his robes and they were pulled into a spiral before dropping in the woods just outside Malfoy Manor's gates. Lucius led them to a large pine tree, and after waving his wand over the bark a small door appeared.

"What's that?" the twins asked.

"My old passageway, I created it when I was twelve it leads straight into the cellar."

"Does anyone else know about it?" Lucius shook his head.

"Only I knew, though if I had told Draco he and Severus may have been able to escape." Lucius walked forward and jumped down a hole. Harry followed after and then everyone else went along, they walked for a distance before coming to another door.

"Is that it?" Harry asked.

"No, this leads to the door into the cellar." Lucius waved his wand over it and the door moved aside, revealing a staircase.

"You made this passage yourself?" Tonks asked.

"Took me ages but yes." They quietly climbed up the staircase, wands drawn and at the ready, and then they stopped at a small door like one to an attic. Lucius carefully pushed up and the door moved just a little enough to poke his head through. "Shh…" he climbed through and Harry followed him seeing they were in the downwards staircase to the cellar.

"I thought this lead to the cellar." Hermione whispered and Harry made a shushing sound pointing to the gate-like door just down the way. The minute Lucius unlocked the door, a stunner flew out but missed and everyone quickly ran into the room seeing their worst fears.

"Well hello Harry, Albus it's good to finally see you again." Voldemort hissed, he had Draco in a chokehold in one arm with his wand pointing at Harry. Draco was crying out of fear, and then Harry saw Greyback and one of his cronies holding an unconscious Severus. The rest of the death eaters were lined out wands pointing at the entire Order.

"Harry…" Draco called out to him and Voldemort covered his mouth.

"Let him go!" Harry about stormed up but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Tom, release Draco and Severus and we will fight." Voldemort laughed bending down next to Draco's ear.

"Now why would I want to do that? The child belongs to me." He touched Draco's stomach with his wand.

"I won't let you harm Draco or my daughter, now give them back to me!" Lucius stood beside Harry, his eyes focused on Severus.

"It's Potter and me you're after Voldemort, so let our loved ones go." Voldemort laughed again.

"You're right, it is you and Harry I'm after Lucius. But if you insist…" he motioned to Greyback and Severus was thrown against the wall along with Draco knocking him unconscious. Harry's temper flared and he threw a stunner at the werewolves.

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius disarmed Greyback's cronies and while Tonks and Sirius took on Bellatrix the small battle began. Hexes, curses, spells flying all over the place and some would bounce off the walls barely hitting anyone.

"Harry, get to Draco and Severus and get them out of here!" Harry looked over seeing Draco and Severus seeing them barely unharmed out of the duels but he was too busy fighting off Voldemort.

"You know Harry, I hadn't been able to get a taste of Draco….but I did get something from Severus." He leered at Lucius who let out a roar of fury and threw a powerful hex at Voldemort's arm.

"Argh!" the man cried out but the hex only grazed him.

"Harry do it!"

"No, I have to end this!" Harry shot one more stunner at Voldemort and knocked his wand out of his hand. All the other death eaters except Bellatrix, Dolohov, and Avery were reprimanded and stunned or unconscious against the wall.

"Give it up Tom, you won't win this one."

"You really…you really think you can finish me off Dumbledore? I am immortal." Harry stepped forward with his wand raised.

"You were never immortal, just smart." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the shattered remains of Slytherin's locket, and Voldemort's eyes widened. "We figured out your little secret Tom, your horcruxes have all been destroyed."

"Impossible!"

"No Tom, you should've been more careful. Have you wondered why your snake isn't here?" Harry looked around and noticed Nagini was nowhere in sight, he hadn't even seen it. "I took the liberty of asking our dear friend Dobby to take care of her." Dumbledore stated and Voldemort's mind seemed to burst as his magic crackled around him.

"NO!" he took his wand back and the duel began again. Harry moved slowly in front of Draco and Severus protecting them as he, Lucius, and Dumbledore battled. Bellatrix moved to her master's side and aided him but as soon as Voldemort's wand disarmed Lucius and blocked Dumbledore he turned to Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed.

"Avada-!" he didn't get to finish as a red jet of light flew from Harry's wand and hit Voldemort dead in the chest. Blood spurted out from his body and he fell to the floor in a second; Bellatrix screamed in terror at the sight and raised her wand at Harry.

"You filthy mongrel! Avada Keda-!" she stopped suddenly as a knife flew from one side of the room and went straight through her throat. Her eyes widened in surprised and she fell to the floor, dead as a doornail. Harry looked around and saw a bloody Ginny Weasley barely standing against the wall with a deadly glare.

"Go to Hell bitch." She said before collapsing. Harry rushed to Draco's side and held him up.

"Ginny!" Arthur, Bill, Fred and George shouted.

"We have to get them to St. Mungo's!" Lucius ran and held Severus.

"Go, Tonks take Ginny with them Hermione you go too. We'll handle things here." Dumbledore motioned to the others and they started hauling the live Death Eaters away. Hermione held onto Harry and Tonks apparated them straight to St. Mungo's front desk.

"Yes can I help you?"

"We need medical assistance, my boyfriend's been hurt and his was raped and won't wake up." Mediwitches and nurses came out, some going to Ginny's side.

"What happened to her?"

"We're not sure, but put her under watch she's dangerous." Harry hated that he said that but he couldn't take any chances. As the healers took Severus, Draco, and Ginny away they all leaned back against the wall taking huge deep breathes.

"We got them…" Harry.

"We saved them." Lucius.

"We made it out alive." Hermione.

"You did good guys, you did good."

They sat down in chairs waiting for the healers to come back, and after sitting and wondering for almost an hour a nurse came back in.

"You can see them now, the girl is still unconscious but the other two are awake asking for you." The two men got up and the other two girls went after them. When they reached the rooms Severus and Draco were held in they ran to their loves' sides and held them like it would be the last time they'd ever hold them again.

"I'll go check on Ginny." Tonks said.

"I'll go with you, they need some time alone." Hermione followed after her and Harry watched as the two older men were crying in each other's arms, just like Draco was with him.

"Oh Lucius…" Severus sobbed and Lucius kissed him deeply before pulling back stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"Shh Severus I'm here…" he held Severus again and Draco and Harry stayed silent. Harry kissed Draco's forehead and rubbed his stomach where their daughter rested. "I'm so glad you're alright, so glad you're both alright." Lucius looked at Draco who smiled sweetly at his father.

"I'm just glad you found us in time." Draco said looking up at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy?" the healer came in with a clipboard and looked the two patients over from his angle. "Could I see you for a minute?" Lucius and Harry kissed their loves' and met the healer outside.

"How are they?" Harry.

"Mr. Snape suffered from several injuries, including a couple of cracked ribs, a mild concussion, some nerve damage, and a good amount of sexual trauma." Lucius tensed up next to Harry, but as Harry's hand touched his shoulder he seemed to calm down.

"Will he recover?"

"Full recovery Mr. Malfoy, but I would advise he take it easy for the next six months." Lucius and Harry quirked an eyebrow at him. "He's pregnant, about two months." Lucius looked like he would faint, and Harry just smiled a little.

"What about Draco?" the healer smiled at him.

"He and the baby are perfectly fine, no signs of sexual trauma though he was a little banged up. Mr. Snape will need some more treatment but Mr. Malfoy can go home tomorrow night."

"And Ginny Weasley?" the healer frowned.

"I'm afraid I can only reveal that to the family, they're with her now." He pointed to a room down the hall and Arthur came over with George and Hermione.

"How are they?" Arthur asked.

"They'll be alright." Lucius walked back in to their room, and Harry gave the others an apologetic look.

"Severus was raped, and badly beaten but he's going to get treatment. He's pregnant too." Their eyes widened.

"Is the baby alright?" Hermione.

"They're fine, both babies are fine and Draco's going to be alright."

"I'm going to be a big brother?"

"A little sibling on the way son." Lucius smiled kissing Sev's cheek.

"How's Ginny?" Harry asked and Arthur frowned.

"She's got several broken bones, multiple wounds expected to scar and it's possible she was abused since she started with…them." Harry knew what that meant. "She has the mark."

"She could go to Azkaban." Harry sighed.

"She killed Bellatrix though, she switched sides so it's possible she won't." Hermione pointed out leaning into George.

"She shouldn't." he heard Severus call from inside their room and they walked in.

"How're you feeling sir?" Hermione asked.

"Better than I was before." He said. "I don't know if Ms. Weasley will end up in Azkaban."

"What makes you say that?"

"I honestly can't tell you, you'll have to ask her. All I can say is that she does in fact feel regret for what she's done."

"She'll be out for a while, but Molly and Bill are with her now. Charlie went to the Ministry to help with the death eaters and Fleur's attending to Sirius and Remus."

"How are they?" Harry.

"Minor injuries but fine, they said they'd come by later to see you. I'm glad you four are alright, but I have to get back to my wife and daughter and congratulations Severus." Arthur gave a small smile and turned back towards Ginny's room.

"Harry…I think Professor Snape's right. Ginny was crying in her sleep, I honestly think she feels sorry for what she got herself into." Hermione whispered and George nodded in agreement.

"She does deserve to be punished, but she's just a kid." Harry had to agree, Ginny was only fifteen but she did choose to join the dark side.

"I'll talk to Kingsley, see what he says."

"Harry…?" Draco whispered and Hermione and George left.

"Yeah Draco?"

"Thank you." Harry smiled and kissed Draco's lips tenderly, and he looked over seeing Lucius holding a sleeping Severus.

"You're welcome, go to sleep Draco. You need your rest." Draco nodded and fell asleep in minutes. Harry was happy his love and daughter were safe, but he knew that the danger still out as long as Creevey and Nott were around.

"Harry." He turned to Lucius. "Thank you for protecting my son." Harry held Draco's hand and stared at Lucius.

"I'd do anything for Draco Mr. Malfoy, that's why I wanted to…" Harry took a deep breath, then made sure both Severus and Draco were dead asleep. "I wanted to ask…for Draco's hand." Lucius' eyes widened a little, but then the older man smiled.

"I can tell you love my son, the same way I love Severus and the same way your fathers love each other. I know he'd be happy with you and my granddaughter on the way, so you have my blessing." Harry smiled and carefully got up not to disturb Draco and shake his soon-to-be father-in-law's hand.

"Thank you."

"Take good care of him Harry, he needs you."

"And Severus needs you, along with your baby." Lucius smiled and gently touched Severus' stomach. "Draco's going to have a baby brother or sister, he'll love them."

"Severus has always wanted a child of his own, and now he has the chance."

"A big happy family in the future, it'll be great." Harry would finally have the family he's always wanted, but he couldn't celebrate just yet.

He still needed to speak with one certain redhead.

_**Hope you enjoyed this one! What shall be in store for Ms. Ginevra Weasley? What shall Lucius and Severus have, and what shall Sirius and Remus have? Tell me in a review cuz there's still more to come.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	18. Protection

_**Thank you for the reviews for last chapter, now for the other babies for our other two lovable couples their genders won't be revealed until the births. Sort of a surprise thing for Harry and the others; anyway this one goes to Harry's talk with Ginny and more news on the two spies that escaped during the raid.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_St. Mungo's Draco & Sev's rooms:_

"How're you feeling Sev?" Lucius asked his love. They were alone for the time being, Harry had taken Draco down to see some of his friends in the waiting room so they had a little privacy.

"Better." Was all he said. Severus had been unusually quiet the past few days, and Lucius didn't if it was from shock of the rapes or surprise about the baby; it was really beginning to worry him.

"Severus, I know your body's healing, but are you?" Severus looked at him confused. "I mean emotionally, you've been very quiet lately." Severus looked away and Lucius saw his eyes water up with tears. "Oh Sev no, don't cry." He touched Sev's cheek and Severus put his face in his hands.

"I-I'm sorry…" Severus started crying, Lucius took the chance and pulled him into his arms carefully not to hurt his ribs.

"Severus don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for." He stroked his love's hair giving soothing kisses with each sentence. "You're safe with me now, so is our baby and our son."

"I know…but I…"

"You what?"

"W-why aren't you angry at me?" Severus looked at him with such sad eyes Lucius felt his heart crumble. "I actually…I was kidnapped by a student Lucius, a student and I let my guard down!" his eyes were pouring with tears. "I-I'm weak…you should be angry with m-me…" Lucius's eyes widened and he gently took Sev's face in his hands.

"Severus look at me, you are not weak. You didn't know Creevey was the spy, you didn't let your guard down he just caught you. You are not weak, you're strong because you made it through and protected Draco as best as you could. I don't ever want to hear you say that again."

"But…"

"No buts Sev, I love you. I love you and I know what happened wasn't your fault, you couldn't have stopped it but you did save Draco from it. You're the love of my life, nothing can change that." He smiled at Severus and kissed his forehead, his nose, and his lips.

"I…I'm sorry…" he pulled Severus into his arms again.

"You don't have to be, I love you. Just think about the future now, think about the baby and our grandchild on the way. We're going to be fine Severus, we'll be alright." Severus nodded and kissed him.

"Ahem." They stopped kissing and turned to see Remus and Sirius in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt but we wanted to check on you two."

"How are you Severus?" Remus came over and sat beside Sev's bed.

"Better than before, thank you Remus."

"Great, congrats on your pregnancy." Sirius smiled and conjured up a bouquet of lilies on the end table between the two beds.

"What no candy?" Lucius joked and Sirius laughed.

"Where's Harry and Draco?"

"They went to see some of Draco's friends, they'll be back."

"Already are." On cue the two younger boys walked in hand in hand. Harry helped Draco onto his bed and covered him with his blanket after kissing his cheek.

"How's the baby?" Sirius.

"Healthy as usual." Draco said touching his stomach.

"Harry…Sirius and I have something to ask you." Remus took Sirius's hand and all four older men stared at the BWL. "Harry, would you like a brother or sister?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Did…did you just say…?" they nodded and Harry jumped into their arms happily.

"You're not the only big brother soon-to-be." Remus laughed and Harry just smiled so big his teeth were showing.

"I get to be a big brother too, alright!" Harry kissed Draco's lips and hugged him. "Do you know what it is?" they shook their heads.

"We wanted to wait, be surprised." Harry looked like he didn't care, he was acting like a kid who just got an armful of Halloween candy. This of course was stopped when Molly Weasley tapped at the door.

"Harry?" she came over and stood in front of him. "Ginny…she's awake." Harry's smile dropped. "She wants to see you." Harry looked at her. "And Draco." That made everyone's eyebrows raise up a little.

"She wants to see both of us?"

"Yes." Molly looked at him pleadingly. "Don't be too hard on her Harry, please." Harry sighed and looked at his feet.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try." He turned to Draco. "You up for this?" Draco nodded.

"I'd like to hear what she has to say." Harry helped Draco back out of the bed and pulled the St. Mungo's white robe over him. Molly led them to Ginny's room and if Harry hadn't known Ginny too well he might not have recognized her.

Her entire body was bandaged and stitched up, her usually shining red hair was tangled and messy with some blood still inside, her skin was sunken and pale, and her blue eyes of happy and clear joy were clouded with unknown emotions. She suited the profile of an abuse victim, but Harry still wasn't so sure if he could be civil with her or not.

"Ginny." She looked up at him with those dull eyes.

"I'll leave you three alone then." Molly walked out quietly and shut the door behind her. Harry pulled out a chair and let Draco sit down, he stood with his hands in his pocket waiting for her to speak.

"Well?" she breathed in and then sat up as best she could.

"I…I don't expect you to forgive me Harry, not for a while." She looked at Draco. "Nor you, Malfoy."

"And why should I forgive you? You tried your best to break up my relationship with Draco and then you and Ron betray everyone by joining the Dark Lord and letting them hurt Severus."

"It's not that simple…" she said slowly.

"How's it not? You clearly made the choice to join Voldemort and then out of the blue you decide you wanted out? Let me guess…Ron did the same?"

"No!" Ginny near shouted but relaxed.

"Then what, please explain to me what the issue is here." Harry was scolding her like a child in trouble, he was about to say more when Draco touched his wrist.

"Harry…" he gave him a look and Harry relaxed.

"Ron and I…we were angry that you'd gone for Malfoy than me. We felt like you were betraying us but after I saw you and Malfoy together several times…you could say that…well I kind of had a feeling I couldn't do anything." She paused.

"Then what?"

"I went to go talk to Ron, try and calm him down but then he said that Colin had a way to get you back. He said Colin hated seeing me upset and that he had a way to get you for me, but I…" she stopped again. "The next thing I knew, we were at Malfoy Manor staring up at a bunch of death eaters and Voldemort."

Harry almost didn't believe that, but the look on her face of past fear and possible regret was as clear as day.

"Then what?"

"Colin had told Voldemort we wanted revenge against you and Malfoy, and that we'd do anything for it as long as I had you. Voldemort almost didn't believe it, but then his members pointed out that we were not like the rest of the family."

"And then you took the mark."

"Harry please…" Draco looked at Ginny. "Go on." Ginny took a deep breath again.

"I didn't want to take the mark…but Ron made me and we were surrounded I was scared. I took it and then after we returned to school Ron and Colin made me swear not to say anything to anyone. The next few months were me spying on you and Draco, that's how Voldemort found out about the baby. I did my best to keep out of trouble…but then Colin…." Ginny's eyes flooded with tears. "Colin tried to get Dennis to join and I begged him not too…he's just a kid he wouldn't stand a chance…" she started crying, and much to Harry's surprise Draco walked over to Ginny's bed and touched her arm.

"Did he beat you?" Draco's words were soothing, Harry almost couldn't believe it. Ginny had a surprised expression on her face, but nodded.

"H-He said I should try and convince Dennis to join…and I said no. He hit me…and Ron just stood there and watched." Ginny's tears flew down her cheeks. "I told Ron this was a mistake, we needed to get out of there and tell Dumbledore but he…he wouldn't listen…"

"Wait…when they found Ron's body they found a note that said Ron tried to warn me." Ginny shook her head.

"Ron didn't want to warn you, he knew that we were already failing the promise he made to Voldemort…so he thought that if he could beg you for forgiveness he'd get a free pass from Azkaban and I told him he was stupid." Harry's eyes widened.

"Then he was found out?" Ginny nodded.

"Ron thought he could get a free pass, and it cost him his life. T-They made me watch as they killed him, first they beat him…and then they tortured him…and then Colin used the killing curse." Ginny started sobbing into her hands.

"Whoa Weasley calm down, just breathe…" Draco rubbed her back, why was he being so nice to her when she clearly didn't deserve it? "What happened after that?"

"They said…they said if I valued my life and my family's then I would do as they said."

"And then Creevey kidnapped Severus."

"Yes." Ginny looked at Draco. "I-I..I'm sorry…I'm so sorry I never meant for it to go this far…" she turned to Harry. "Harry…I do love you…but I can't forgive myself for all this…and I know you can't either." She started sobbing again, and then Harry could see what he hadn't expected to see…the scared, eleven year old girl he'd met five years ago, the innocence behind it all.

'She really means it.' Harry could always tell when someone was lying to him, and he could see right now that Ginny wasn't lying. He still couldn't forgive her just yet, but he could at least ask Kingsley to be easy on her…somewhat.

"You'll have to tell Kingsley about this. Maybe if you explain you might be able to get a limited sentence out of Azkaban." He told her and she looked up. "I can't forgive you yet Ginny…but maybe I will in time."

"I…I'll wait as long as I have to." She nodded and wiped her eyes. Harry nodded at her and looked at Draco.

"Let's go, she needs rest." Draco stood up and followed him out of her room back to their own, where their fathers were waiting.

"How'd it go?" Lucius.

"Honestly…I know Ginny regrets all she's been through. I can't forgive her yet, but she won't last in Azkaban."

"Are you going to talk to Kingsley?" Harry nodded at Remus.

"I can ask if he can show leniency, she will have to serve a sentence though."

"She may have killed Bellatrix, but Ginny does have to pay for everything else." Sirius agreed.

"She does." They turned and there stood Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic. "I overheard you talking Harry, and I will offer Ginny a deal if she cooperates."

"Cooperates?" Draco.

"We still haven't located Creevey or Nott; she may be able to help us."

"What if she can't?"

"Then I'll still offer leniency if she behaves herself and gives a full confession." Harry nodded in agreement. At least Molly wouldn't have to worry about losing another kid.

"So what'll we do if Creevey and Nott are still out there?" Draco asked huddling into Harry.

"I can issue an order of protection but you may have to go into hiding until this is sorted out. Hermione has agreed to move in with the twins and Angelina, so she's fine. You six will have to find a new location, I can recommend a few places."

"That won't be necessary Kingsley." Lucius. "I have a summer home in Ireland, it's under Fidelius Charm and it's big enough for the six of us."

"Father…?"

"It's perfectly safe Draco, and it's only temporary."

"But what about our schooling?" Harry laughed, since when was Draco concerned about school? Kingsley smiled and patted both boys' shoulders.

"I think we can arrange something for your future careers. For now, you need to focus on your new families on the way." He smiled and left them alone. Harry turned back to their fathers and shrugged.

"So when do we leave?"

_**Figured I'd stop here, now the next chapter will continue on from this at first but then it will go to a time skip. Creevey and Nott will return before they're brought to justice, but for now I'm focusing on the babies coming.**_

_**R&R**_

_**P.S. I know it's weird for Draco to be nice to a Weasley, but considering the events of seeing what his dad went through in this he sympathizes for her. Her sentence will be revealed in the next chapter and some about Hermione and George.**_

_**Later!**_


	19. Loving You

_**This one continues on from the last chapter and like I said before there's a time skip. I have a few other names for the babies and ideas for who will have what. Lots of loving in this chapter, not much of lemon but possible segments of it.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_St. Mungo's, a day later:_

Harry and Draco both were busy getting ready to leave for Grimmauld place to help Sirius and Remus pack for their little 'vacation', but first they were going to stop and see Kingsley on Ginny's sentencing. Amelia Bones and two other members of the Wizenagamot had come to hear her confession and were going to decide her sentencing today.

"You ready love?" Harry had gathered all of Draco's clothes he'd brought to the hospital and Draco was now full dressed out of his Hogwarts uniform and into something more comfortable. Lucius and Severus had left to get Severus' treatment plans put together since he was going to be bedridden for a good while. The doctors agreed to let Severus go as long as he had a proper med witch check him over every week for homecare.

"Just about." Draco sat on his bed taking deep heavy breaths as he cuddled his growing stomach.

"Your dads' are gonna be fine, they'll meet us there."

"I know but I want to make sure."

"I know you do, but they said they'll be there besides Kingsley's here and possibly waiting on us." Draco sighed and stood up.

"Alright, let's go." Harry took Draco's hand and they headed straight for Ginny's room where Madam Bones and Kingsley were waiting along with Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family.

"Glad to have you join us Mr. Malfoy, Harry." Amelia smiled at them.

"Good to see you too Madam Bones." Harry smiled back and looked as Ginny was mentally preparing herself for her sentence.

"Now then, Ms. Weasley you have pled guilty to your crimes and have assisted the Auror Department in pursuing Death Eaters with admissible knowledge. Your actions have been counted on the fact of your rivalry with Mr. Malfoy for the heart of Mr. Potter, is this correct?"

"Yes sir." Ginny answered looking directly at Kingsley.

"Then to make this simple, you will not serve time in Azkaban due to your last minute change of heart in Malfoy Manor." The Weasleys and Hermione let out huge sighs of relief. "Instead you will be committed to St. Mungo's top prison ward for the next ten years. You will be allowed daytime passes within two years of your time meaning you will be allowed supervised visits to your family and wear an ankle ward for a limited time. The conditions of your sentence will be read by an Auror next week and you will have your parents around to listen. Do you agree with these terms?" Ginny looked at her family and then nodded at Kingsley.

"Please sign the bottom line, should you try and break the agreement you will have an extended sentence depending on the terms broken. Do you understand?" Amelia held out a quill and roll of parchment.

"Yes ma'am." Ginny took the quill and signed.

"We'll meet again next week, have a good recovery Ms. Weasley." Amelia and Kingsley left with the two other members of the Wizenagamot. Molly burst into tears, happy her daughter wouldn't go to Azkaban.

"Thank you…Harry, Draco." Ginny looked at them and Harry could see her bruises were healing better.

"You're welcome." He nodded at the Weasleys.

"We owe you Harry, thank you for speaking for Ginny." Molly hugged them both.

"It's the least we could do, she took down Bellatrix." Draco had to smile and Ginny gave a small smile.

"Thanks." Arthur came and shook hands with them and so did the others except Percy who just looked away.

"So you're going to stay with George Hermione?" she nodded leaning into him.

"We'll keep in touch if we can." She kissed George's cheek.

"Take care of her George, she needs it." Harry smirked and Hermione punched his arm.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy Draco." Fred said.

"Thank you."

"If you boys ever need anything, please let us know." Molly kissed both their cheeks and Harry pulled Draco aside.

"You all take care, we'll write when we get the chance." They said their last goodbyes and walked back to where Sev and Lucius were returning with their bag. Severus had been given a cane to help him walk and his bandages had been changed and wrapped up good to his injuries.

"How are you Sev?" Draco asked going up to gently hug him.

"I feel older than I should be with this cane."

"Relax Sev, you'll be fine as soon as your ribs heal." Lucius had him on an arm.

"I hope so."

"So you're ready?" Harry asked and the two men nodded. "Tonks is taking us, she's one of the best apparaters in the Ministry and she can be careful of the babies."

"Good." Severus said and all four men met Tonks at the front door of the huge building.

"Hello boys, ready?" they nodded.

"Let's go, you know where?" she winked at Harry.

"Come on." They stepped outside and joined hands as Tonks apparated them straight to their new living arrangements. "I'll set up the wards." She walked outside and left them alone. Harry had to admire the place, it was a bit better than Malfoy Manor.

"Wait weren't we supposed to meet Remus and Sirius earlier?" Draco asked.

"Way ahead of you kids." At the top of the spiral staircase came the two men spoken of.

"Hey how'd you get here so quick?" Harry move aside to Draco's.

"Tonks got us a few minutes ago. We just got done settling in." Harry looked at Lucius.

"So where will we stay?"

"Pick any room you boys want, just not the one with my cane symbol on the door that's my and Sev's room."

"Gotcha, come on Draco." Harry and Draco walked upstairs and Draco led Harry down a couple of halls until they came to a room with a dragon symbol. "Your room?" Draco nodded.

"I used to come here in the summer with mother and father, when I was little."

"And then Lucius came here to hide." Draco nodded again.

"We stopped when I turned eleven, only I and my parents knew of this place. Father didn't want to tell Sev because he was afraid that Voldemort would target him for information." Harry held Draco's hand tight and they walked inside the room. It was nice colors of deep blue and green, some good furniture and it was big enough like the common room in Gryffindor.

"It's nice." Harry sat down and noticed their trunks and belongings had been brought from Hogwarts.

"I stayed in here, father's room isn't too far down the hall. This whole place is concealed, not even the Ministry knows about it. Every man in the Malfoy family has the location and the secrets of this house, that's why father came here."

"It's the perfect hideout, too bad he had to spent almost half a year alone here."

"Yeah, he said he felt tortured being alone in this big mansion. Only the elves gave him company and he hardly ever got to write." Draco leaned into Harry's shoulder on the bed.

"So…how long do you think we'll be staying here?" Draco shrugged.

"I overheard father talking to Sev, he wants Sev to recover nicely here and make sure my little sibling stays healthy. So my guess is they'll want to stay until the babies are born." Harry nodded in agreement.

"It's only good the prophet hasn't caught wind of the babies, once word gets out they'll be all over town looking for us." Draco laughed.

"If Fudge was still in power or Scrimegour they'd want to make the kids into mini politics like my father tried to make me." Harry looked at him.

"He tried to make you get involved at the Ministry?"

"At first, but then Fudge started acting a little odd around me and it freaked my mother out so she pulled me away every chance she could." Harry had to agree, Fudge was a decent man but he had his moments of creepiness.

"Sweetheart, we're safe here your dad said it himself. Our daughter will be born in a safe environment as will our baby brother or sister. Besides we can still talk to Hermione, and she's close with Molly so if we need any help they'll come to us." Draco smiled.

"I love you, we both love you." Harry touched Draco's other hand over his stomach and held it.

"And I love you both, which is why I want to ask you something." Harry walked over to his trunk and pulled out a small box under some clothes. "I had Bill do me a little favor the first night we were in the hospital." He walked over to Draco, who looked at him suspiciously and nervously. "Draco, I love you and our daughter. I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep you both safe in the future…" he opened the box revealing a silver ring with elegant cut diamonds and emeralds.

"Harry…" Draco's eyes watered as Harry bent down on one knee holding out the box.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me?" Draco's tears fell fast as he nodded and Harry slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Yes Harry yes!" Draco jumped into his arms and Harry spun him. As soon as Draco's feet touched the ground he looked at the ring and back to Harry.

"It was my grandmother's, from my dad's side. Sirius told me dad originally wanted to use it to propose to my mum but she wasn't one to wear flashy jewelry so he gave her a plain gold band like she wanted."

"It's beautiful, I love it." Harry kissed his new fiancé and their arms entwined around each other. Harry somehow got Draco over to the bed and laid him down on his back.

"You're so gorgeous…" he whispered as he placed open mouth kisses on Draco's neck.

"Harry…the baby…" Draco pushed his head up and looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry, I did a little research we can make love as long as it's not too vigorous. Besides, how can I resist such a beautiful body as yours." He leaned down and kissed Draco's stomach where their daughter rested.

"But…" Harry looked up and magically removed their clothes.

"I'll be gentle…do you trust me?" Harry looked directly into Draco's eyes and kissed his lips. Draco answered him removing his glasses and kissing his nose. Harry kissed him more passionately and took his time loving Draco, his beloved dragon.

_Time skip: six months later:_

Six months passed through the six men's time at the Malfoy's secret hideout. Sirius, Severus, and Draco's pregnancies had progressed nicely and all three men looked by far more radiant than their husbands could imagine; now Draco and Harry hadn't married yet, but they were legally bonded to each other through the Ministry. The ceremony would wait until after their daughter was born; and she along with the other babies were due soon.

"Draco here let me carry that." Harry and Draco had set up a small nursery in their room for their daughter, as had the other two couples and Sirius even had Kreacher and Dobby fix up a nursery at Grimmauld Place for their new addition on the way.

"I have it Harry, I'm pregnant not incompetent." He let Harry take the bag of baby clothes from him, courtesy of Molly and Hermione.

"You shouldn't strain yourself."

"I made it through fixing up the nursery with you and you're telling me not to strain myself?" Harry had become overprotective of Draco, just had Remus and Lucius had with their loves. Things had died down after they'd gone from the public eye, but no one had found Creevey or Nott and the Auror department was still looking. Dennis and his parents had been moved away to a secret location until Colin was found, and the Notts had been arrested and sent to Azkaban.

"You're eight months pregnant Draco, you need to be careful."

"Best listen to him Draco, he is the father." Lucius came in with his arms crossed over his chest. "It looks good."

"Father shouldn't you be with Sev?"

"He's napping right now, hasn't gotten much sleep lately." Draco yawned.

"Me either, this little one's out to get me." Harry laughed with Lucius.

"She's ready to meet her parents." Lucius smiled and spotted Draco's ring. "She'll have a family, and possible future siblings along the way." Draco pretended to be shocked.

"Father!"

"Oh hush, with the way you two behave there's bound to be more." He turned back to the door. "I'm going to check on Sev, go see Sirius if you can Harry."

"Sure Luc, thanks." Lucius left them alone and Harry helped Draco over to the rocking chair that belonged to Draco's old nursery at the Manor. "Feel ok?" Draco nodded then winced.

"Oh dear…"

"What's wrong?"

"Been having…strange pains all morning. I checked the book my water hasn't broken so it's just Braxton Hicks contractions."

"That means you're close." Harry was about to rush to the door when Draco grabbed his arm.

"Relax Harry, it's not that bad."

"Draco we have to be sure maybe I should call Molly…"

"No…I'm fine…" Draco winced again.

"Alright, come on let's go see Siri and Remus." Harry helped him up and they walked down the halls to where Harry's dads were staying. Their room had been designed for a nursery as well, since they planned on spending the first few months here for newborn care.

"Hey cub." Remus hugged both boys and kissed their heads. Sirius was on the bed resting his feet and holding his swollen belly.

"How are you Sirius?" Draco sat down beside him on the bed.

"Feeling like I swallowed a bear, you?"

"The same, but it's more like a Quidditch team because this kid loves to move around." Draco rubbed his swollen abdomen and winced again.

"Draco are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked and Draco nodded.

"You too eh?" Sirius. "Been aching since last night."

"Oh boy not you too…" Harry groaned and Remus nudged him.

"Yeah him too, water hasn't broken though."

"Would you two relax please we're fine…" Sirius didn't get to finish, because then his pants got wet and seconds later so did Draco's. "Oh my God…" Sirius gasped.

"Ahhh….oh no not now…" Draco held his stomach and cried. "Ow!"

"Oh lord, Harry go get Lucius!" Harry ran for the door but ran straight into the man he went for.

"Sev's in labor!"

"So are they!" Harry pointed at the two men on the bed and the fathers' eyes all widened big.

"We need help…"

_**Babies coming in the next chapter, lots of swearing from the mommies to be.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	20. Babies

_**Here it is, the big birthing scene for Sirius, Draco, and Severus! Lots of swearing and screaming in here and the new additions along the way, sorry if any of it sounds too drastic. **_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"AAAH!" Draco was screaming his head off as the contractions started to get worse. Sirius was trying his best not to scream and Severus, who'd been moved from his room into theirs and a bed was conjured for him and Draco, was holding his breath with tight thin lips like they were about to split.

"Alright, the contractions are five minutes apart we have a little time." Lucius turned to Harry. "CASSIE!" his voice boomed and one of the house elves appeared.

"Yes master?"

"Get hot water and towels fast! Harry call Molly and Andy they'll help!" Harry almost didn't believe he was calling for two mothers but then again both had more experience with children than anyone else he knew.

"Expecto Patronum!" he sent his stag patronus out the window and helped the other fathers prepare their husbands, stripping them of their pants and fanning them as their foreheads were drenched with sweat.

"Hang in their Siri, we have help on the way." Remus was surprisingly calm.

"SHUT UP YOU'RE NOT THE ONE IN PAIN RIGHT NOW!" Severus yelled so loud the bed shook.

"Ow! Don't yell!" Draco shouted back not near as loud.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" that was Sirius.

'Molly get here quickly!' Harry had to cover his ears praying the yelling would stop. In the nick of time Molly, Andromeda, and Hermione all came through the door.

"We came as fast as we could." Cassie returned with some water and towels.

"Will masters be needing anything else?"

"Not yet, go." Cassie bowed and left. "Molly…"

"Oh dear me, all three of you?"

"Yes." Harry answered for her. "What can we do?"

"Alright, Andy you take Severus I'll take Sirius and Hermione you take Draco!" all three women got into position. "What's the timing?"

"Five minutes!" Harry said.

"AAAHHH!" Draco screamed again.

"YAAHH! DAMN YOU REMUS!" Sirius' face was pure red from the pain and Remus was completely stunned by his love's screams.

"It'll be alright Siri, it'll be alright." Remus kissed Sirius' cheek but the dog animagus would not relax.

"Now four minutes!" Harry went next to his husband's side and let him nearly crush his hand. "AIIEE!" Molly was being patient, but worried too.

"Oh dear, has their water broken?" she sat down between Sirius' legs.

"Yes all three have." Lucius.

"Then we don't have much time, Hermione you know what to do?" Hermione nodded and sat between Draco's legs.

"Severus is fully dilated Molly." Andromeda turned to Severus. "Just take a few deep breathes Severus, and when I count to three push alright?" Severus nodded and Lucius took his spot next to him holding his hand.

"Keep breathing Draco, you're almost there." Hermione smiled at them, Draco wasn't fully dilated and neither was Sirius so they had a little time.

"Alright Sev…one, two, three push!" Severus sat up and groaned in pain.

"AAH! I'LL KILL YOU LUCIUS!" his first push went on for a minute and a half.

"Good, now one, two, three, push!" Severus screamed again and then Draco began to scream louder.

"Oh no, you're ready Draco." Hermione rolled up her sleeves and knelt down. "Take a deep breath…"

"O-Oww!" Draco winced clutching Harry's hand.

"It's ok Draco…" Harry started and Draco glared.

"NO IT'S FUCKIN NOT OK!" Draco's face went red at his own words. "OW!"

"My goodness, alright Draco one, two, three push!" Draco and Severus both pushed hard. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Ok stop." They did so. "How's Sirius Molly?"

"Almost there, oh wait now he's ready!" what the hell was going on, all three men in labor? "Sirius, on the count of three…one, two, three!" Sirius let out a long push.

"You boys are almost there…now everyone take one huge breath." Molly said and all three males did so. "On three…one, two, three!" all three men screamed up a storm through the contractions.

"FUCK!"

"OW…DAMN YOU HARRY!"

"LUCIUS IF I GET THROUGH THIS I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" all three of their husbands had to blush at the words, they knew they were in pain but their hands were going numb.

"Ow…" Lucius winced. "Sev…it's ok love it's ok.." he was trying to calm Severus, but all it could do was keep him quiet.

"I see the head!" Hermione squealed.

"So can I, Molly?" Andromeda.

"They're coming…alright boys on three again, one, two, three!"

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" all three of them screamed, and as quickly as it started three new cries echoed in the room.

"They're here…your babies are here." Molly smiled and cleaned off Sirius' baby in her water basin, while Andy and Hermione did the same with theirs. Harry watched as the women wrapped the babies in fresh blankets but as the moment came it ended as Sirius screamed in pain again.

"Sirius what's wrong?" Harry looked at him worriedly. Molly quickly handed the baby to Andromeda and took her place again.

"Oh dear…there's another one."

"WHAT?" Harry and Remus shouted.

"Remy…" Sirius whimpered and Remus put his arm around him. "OW!"

"It's alright Sirius, now one, two, three push!" in a quick rush of fluid, the second baby came out screaming as loud as the others had. Molly quickly cleaned the baby and held both the twins in her arms.

"Harry, Draco…your daughter." Hermione handed the baby to Draco and Harry had tears in his eyes.

"Severus, Lucius you have a little boy." Andromeda handed the baby boy to his new parents and Severus relaxed with the baby in his arms.

"And Sirius, Remus you have a son and a daughter." Molly handed the two babies to their fathers and Sirius held the daughter while Remus held the son. "Congratulations to all of you."

"Thank you Molly." Sirius was crying with the other 'mothers'.

"You're welcome, I have to admit that was quite a birth."

"All three of you, I can't imagine the shock." Hermione said. "So what are their names?" all three fathers were silent right now, just adoring the newborns. Severus and Lucius' son had Sev's pale skin and dark hair, but Lucius' silver eyes and nose; Sirius and Remus' twins both had Remus' sandy blonde hair but Sirius's brown eyes, and as for Harry and Draco's daughter, she had Draco's blonde hair but Harry's green eyes and peach skin. All four children were adorable and perfect.

"Harry…" Draco looked up at Harry and they looked at the others.

"We decided to name her Narcissa." He said and Draco let him take her. "Narcissa Lily Malfoy-Potter, after both our mothers because if it weren't for either of them we probably wouldn't have gotten together." Harry kissed his daughter's head and Draco's lips.

"Your mother would be so proud Draco." Lucius smiled at the two boys and Harry walked over to hand little Cissa to her grandfather.

"Do you want to hold her?" Lucius' eyes filled with tears as he took her into his arms.

"She looks exactly like your mother Draco."

"I was hoping she would, she's a Malfoy alright." Severus looked at Harry and smiled.

"You two will be excellent parents, as will your fathers." He looked over at Sirius and Remus, who were both tearfully smiling.

"Thank you Severus." Remus said. "Now what's your little one's name?" Severus and Lucius looked at their son and back to the other couple.

"Asterion Leo Snape-Malfoy." The name suited the little guy; he was unique like his big brother. Severus let Harry take the baby and hand him to his big brother.

"He's so cute." Draco kissed his brother's pink cheek.

"And what about my little brother and sister?" Harry looked at his two fathers and they smiled.

"For our daughter, Stella Regula Black." Sirius said. "I had wanted to name her after my brother but Remus suggested to make his her middle name."

"Regula?" Andromeda. "I like it, what about the boy?"

"Soran Remus Black. I kind of liked a unique name for him because I can't think of any other name uncommon." Harry smiled at his two siblings.

"Stella and Soran, love them." Molly smiled. "Well dears, we'd best let them rest."

"Please stay a little longer Molly, we could use a little hand until tonight." Remus offered and Molly nodded.

"I'd love to, but knowing my family they'll be dying to know about these babies. I'd better get back, Hermione why don't you and Andy stay?"

"Of course." Andromeda answered. Ever since Narcissa's passing Andy had kept in touch with Lucius since she was Cissa's favorite sister despite the years of hardship for them both. She offered to help them as best as she could, and she even convinced Hermione to become a midwife since she knew the girl wanted many children of her own.

"I'll be back tomorrow to check up on things." Molly blew kisses at the babies before leaving. Lucius passed his granddaughter back to Draco and Hermione passed little Aster over to his daddies.

"They're all so adorable." Draco smiled kissing his baby girl's head.

"They're all perfect." Remus.

"Does this mean you'll come back Harry?" Hermione had to ask, but Harry didn't care.

"We will in a while, I've already got the house set up and everything." Harry had been looking at homes in the country, and found one that happened to belong to his parents not too far away from where Remus and Sirius were staying. "We had planned on staying here a few months for the newborns, but we won't be too long."

"We know it's been a long time, but we're not ready to bring our children out just yet." Sirius.

"Hermione, have they found anything on Creevey and Nott?" Draco asked and Hermione shook her head.

"It's like they vanished off the face of the earth. Everyone keeps wondering where you two have gone, but they also wonder about them."

"It'll be at least two months Mione, by then the babies will be ready." Hermione smiled.

"I understand, as long as I can come visit."

"Of course, we could always use a hand plus you can practice up for when you have George's kids." Hermione looked like she would faint at Harry's words.

"Harry James Potter you pervert!" Hermione smacked his arm.

"Hey now not in front of the kids." Remus.

"Sorry Moony." Harry said.

"Oh my goodness, if you're this bad at this age I can only imagine how these children will be." Andy laughed and so did the rest.

"I'm sure they'll give everyone a run for their money." Harry laughed.

"So then uh…when's the ceremony?" Hermione.

"Three months Herm, three months." Harry said kissing his fiancé's lips. Things were perfect now that their daughter was with them, so all Harry could look forward to now was the life ahead of his family.

If only it were that simple.

_**I hope you liked it, and I hope you liked the names I picked for the babies. Next one has another time skip but not til a little later after the chapter begins. More news on the two missing death eaters in the next chapter, and the babies will come out as well now shall I add more drama for Harry and Draco's relationship? If you want just feel free to share ideas.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	21. Coming Back

_**This here's the big chapter where Harry and his entire new family comes out from hiding after receiving new information on the two DE spies. Gonna be a bit of drama here with some people but it will all work itself out in the end.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_At the mansion, a month later:_

A month after the babies were born Harry realize how much he truly missed being back home with the others. His family was his new priority now, but he did miss seeing everyone; Neville, Luna, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Seamus, Dean, Dennis, all of his friends and some of his teachers. Draco missed them all too, but they both agreed until the Auror office could convince them otherwise they would not return until the time was right.

Narcissa had been a good sleeper for the first few days of her life, but now she woke up every two hours like every other newborn and when she woke the others woke. It was insane getting up so many times a night but they helped each other out such as when Draco had Cissa Harry would take Stella or Soran while Remus or Sirius would take the other and either Sev or Lucius had Aster. They all took turns, but the 'mothers' bonded more with the infants than the daddies.

"Harry have you seen Cissy's bottle?" Draco called from the nursery.

"I think it's in the kitchen I'll get it!" Harry rushed to the kitchen seeing Kreacher preparing several bottles with Tippy. He grabbed three since Soran and Stella were to be fed soon too, and ran back up to the nursery where Draco was rocking their daughter. "Here." He handed the bottle to his fiancé.

"Thanks." Draco yawned and put the nipple in Cissa's mouth; she suckled on it fast and Harry laughed.

"She was hungry."

"She's always hungry; Molly said it was normal for most newborns to have big appetites." Harry kissed his love's cheek and grabbed the two bottles.

"I'm taking these to Remy and Siri, I'll be right back."

"Check on Father and Sev will you?" Harry nodded and walked straight to his dads' room. Soran was sleeping but Stella was awake in Sirius' arms.

"Morning guys." Harry handed the bottles to Remus and Sirius took one giving it to Stella. "You having any luck with sleep?" Remus laughed.

"If only…these two can't do anything together and they're twins. If Stella's asleep then Soran's awake but if Soran's hungry then Stella's wet."

"Well they are fraternal twins; they might not start until they reach a year old." Harry looked in Soran's cradle seeing the little pup sucking his thumb sleeping soundly. "We're not having much luck either, Cissa wants everyone up when she's up."

"We know." The two men said together. "When she wakes one or both of them wake."

"Keep it up, they'll sleep on their own soon enough." Harry laughed and hugged them both before kissing his siblings. "I'm gonna check on Luc and Sev, they're probably having more luck than us." Harry left and as soon as he went to Sev and Luc's room, he heard snoring, light snoring. He looked into the door and saw Severus sleeping on the bed next to the cradle where Aster was snoring lightly. Lucius was coming out of the shower, wearing his long black robe.

"Shhh." He said with a finger to his lips. Harry nodded and quietly stalked away from the room back to his own.

"How are they?" Draco asked, he was still feeding Cissa.

"My dads are busy with the twins, Soran's sleeping like a log and Stella's hungry as a bear. Your dads are having better luck, Aster and Sev were sleeping but Lucius just got a shower." Draco smiled.

"They have more experience, Father always said when Mother had me she would have help with him or Sev. I didn't realize the connection until…you know." Cissa stopped drinking her formula and Draco threw the burp rag over his shoulder. He set her on him carefully and started patting her back.

"Sweetie…good girl." Draco loved whispering to her, it kept her calm.

"She's our little beauty." Harry took a seat next to them and watched as Draco kept burping Cissa.

"Harry…" Draco looked at him. "I'm worried, when we go back or if we go back, what will others say?"

"Since when do you care what others say?" Harry laughed.

"I mean I know we have a lot of supporters, but there are still some crazed fans of yours out there that think I'm not good enough for you."

"Well they can go to Hell." Harry regretted that after getting a glare from Draco.

"Not in front of the baby!" he scolded him.

"Sorry…" Harry watched the two together and then laughed.

"Burp!" Cissa let out a loud burp and both men laughed.

"Good girl." Draco put her down in her cradle and turned on the mobile Molly had given them. It played a soft lullaby that put her to sleep or at least kept her occupied. It had unicorns and dragons encircling the top of the crib and it made blue and pink lights appear enough to not disturb the baby.

"Look Draco, I don't care what anyone else thinks of you all that matters is that I love you and Cissa. No one can convince me otherwise, I won't abandon my family." he kissed Draco's lips. "I love you both too much." Draco smiled at him.

"We love you too, don't we honey?" Draco looked at their daughter who wiggled in response. "I'll take that as a yes." Draco kissed Harry's cheek.

"Boys?" they turned as they heard Remus' outside the door. "Hermione and Molly are here, they want to meet with us."

"Coming." Harry turned to Draco. "Get some rest love, you look like you could use a nap."

"But Harry…" Harry stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"No buts, take a nap you deserve it." Harry kissed Draco once more and left their room. He met up with Remus and Lucius in the parlor where Molly and Hermione were both sitting.

"My my don't you all look exhausted?" Molly teased.

"Don't rub it in." Lucius groaned rubbing his forehead. "What's this about?"

"Kingsley and Minerva contacted us this morning, they arrested Creevey." Harry's eyes widened.

"When?"

"Last night, someone caught him sneaking into the joke shop and George stunned him." Hermione. "He was coming to get me, to find out where you had gone." Harry sighed. "They hauled him to Azkaban, and he confessed to everything under Veritaserum."

"What about Nott?" Lucius asked and Hermione shook her head.

"Creevey hasn't seen him since you disappeared, they think he's fled the country."

"Are they looking still?" Harry.

"Yes, they extended their jurisdiction so if Nott has crossed border lines he'll be brought back to London. In the mean time since Colin confessed there won't be a trial, he's been sentenced to life in Azkaban."

"That's good news, does this mean we can return home?" Molly looked up at him.

"Harry…they haven't caught Nott yet it may not be a good idea."

"If I know Theodore Nott like I think I do, then he won't dare show his face around here unless he has backup and all his friends deserted him plus his family's in Azkaban." Lucius. "I think we should go home, Harry and Draco have agreed to stay with me and Severus at the Manor, as have Remus and Sirius until their home is finished."

"Are you sure?" Hermione's face told Harry what she was thinking.

"Draco and Sev both have coped with what happened there, they have us and the kids." Hermione smiled.

"Alright, I'll help you if you need me. George is busy with inventory all afternoon and Fred's managing the store since Angelina got sick."

"Well right now Severus and Draco are napping with the babies, Sirius is changing the twins and he'll be down for a nap later." Remus replied with a yawn.

"Ah man don't do that!" Harry yawned after and then Lucius yawned. "It's contagious!"

"Sorry." Remus.

"Well…listen why don't you boys go lie down for a bit? Hermione and I will watch the children if you want." Harry gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you Molly, Cissa's napping right now but she'll wake soon I know it." Harry groaned and stretched.

"Well go on, get some sleep." All three daddies did as told going back to their rooms to rest. Draco was snoozing away on his and Harry's bed and Cissa was sleeping soundly in her cradle. Harry pulled a blanket over Draco and himself before snuggling close to his fiancé.

_Almost two hours later:_

"WAAHHHH! WAAHHHHHH!" Cissa's loud crying made Harry jump from the bed; Draco woke up suddenly and went straight to her.

"Shh, shh it's ok baby Daddy's here…" Draco rocked her carefully and she started to calm down. "She's got my mother's mouth."

"Definitely." Harry rubbed his aching bottom since he landed on the hard floor entangled in the blanket. "She looks like her, and screams like her so we made a good name choice."

"Hush." Draco glared at him and continued rocking Cissa until Molly came in.

"I heard the baby, is she alright?"

"She's fine, scared the bonkers out of me but fine." Molly laughed.

"May I?" she held out her arms and Draco passed Cissa over. "Hello dearie." She cooed at the little girl.

"She likes you." Draco smiled rubbing his eyes.

"Oh…" Molly began but stopped as three other cries filled the mansion. "Oh dear sounds like the others are awake." Hermione came in holding her ears.

"Those kids can scream." She winced.

"It means they want attention." Molly. "Listen boys I know you plan on going home but I strongly suggest you stay close to your fathers."

"Home?" Draco looked at Harry.

"They arrested Creevey last night, no sign of Nott but he confessed to everything." Harry kissed Draco's cheek.

"Nott's still out there?"

"Don't worry love, he's too much of a coward to come back without backup."

"Harry's right, listen Draco everyone has let it down to where they think you and Harry ran off together which is true for the most part. You have a home to go to, plus all your friends miss you." Hermione smiled at them and then Draco smiled.

"When can we go home?" Draco looked up at Harry.

"As soon as everyone's ready." Speak of the devil Sirius and Remus walked in with a twin in each arm.

"How's about next week?"

"Think we'll be ready by then?" Sirius smirked.

"Us no, them yes." He gestured to the babies and everyone laughed. Lucius came in behind them and had Aster in his arms.

"The manor's all fixed up and ready, we can leave whenever."

"Awww!" Hermione cooed at Asterion. "Can I hold him?" Lucius smiled and passed him over. Hermione just loved babies the same as Molly, one could only imagine what would happen if she and George had a kid.

"Then it's agreed, we leave next week." Sirius.

"Agreed." This was not going to be easy, but they'd make it through.

_A week later:_

All of their things were packed and ready to go, the house elves had gone back to the Manor to unpack and now all the three couples had to do was make an appearance in Diagon Alley. Hermione, George, Molly, Bill, and Fred were going to meet them there, and Draco had wrote to his friends that he would be returning soon as did Harry with his. All the babies were dressed in handmade jumpers by Molly and Andromeda, in their little strap on baby carriers, fully changed and fed, ready to go.

"You look great Draco." After Draco had lost most of his baby weight he felt brighter and healthier than before.

"Thanks love, we ready?" all the other parents nodded. "Let's go." They were flooing to the Ministry to make it easier to get to Diagon Alley. Kingsley was having Tonks and Charlie, who were now an official couple, meet them there.

"There you are." Tonks greeted all of them. "Hello cousin." She winked at Draco.

"Hello Dora." Draco smiled.

"They are adorable!" her bright smile came as she kissed all four children on their heads. "Can't wait to see what happens when they go to Hogwarts."

"That's years away Tonks, let's just get this over with." Harry held Draco's hand as they were escorted into another area to reach Diagon Alley, and the minute they set foot in the crowded place they were ambushed by camera flashes and reporters.

"Mr. Potter is it true you're married to Draco Malfoy?"

"Draco Malfoy is it true you made Ginny Weasley dump Harry for his prestige?"

"Is it that little baby yours Mr. Potter?"

"Mr. Black are your children werewolf cubs?"

"Mr. Malfoy is it true you were never truly married to Narcissa Black?"

"Mr. Potter is it true your friends betrayed you to the Dark Lord?"

"Are all of those children yours Mr. Potter?"

"Is it true Draco Malfoy is your muse Mr. Potter?" that did it, the babies were starting to cry but before Harry could say anything someone else beat him to it.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU LEECHES!" Hermione's loud screaming voice boomed over them all and the reporters made a path for them to follow through. They made their way through the crowd and into WWW, closed for the day so everyone could get a moment to collect themselves.

"You all alright? The babies alright?" all the couples nodded, thankfully the babies were sleeping peacefully. "We know you said no surprises, but we couldn't resist." Fred went to the back and unlocked a door, letting out Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Neville, Luna, Dean, and Seamus.

"Hello everyone." Luna came up and hugged Draco and Harry, followed by the rest.

"Aww who's this cute little princess?" Pansy.

"Narcissa Lily Malfoy-Potter." Draco answered her.

"She's adorable, what're the others' names'?"

"Soran and Stella Black." Sirius.

"Asterion Leo Snape-Malfoy." Severus.

"Good names, bit odd though." Seamus received a nudge from his boyfriend. "Good to have you back Harry, Draco."

"Thanks guys, how've things been at school?" Dean laughed.

"Everyone knows why you left, but only a few have grudges."

"Who?" Lucius.

"Lavender Brown, Romilda Vane, mainly old fans and flames of Harry's." Seamus shook his head and hand.

"Lavender's just mad cuz she blames Harry for Ron's death, she'll come around sometime I'm sure." Hermione.

"Is Cho?" Harry.

"Nah, she's fine she's dating Corner now. You can say that they both found love after the war." Neville. "Your kids are cute, little Blacks, Malfoys, and Potters, just hope you don't end up like the Weasleys."

"What is that supposed to mean?" the twins.

"You may as well have more Harry, I remember how you used to stare at Draco all the time in class, how you undressed him in your mind." Luna smirked.

"Ms. Lovegood!" Severus covered his mouth in shock.

"Hey, every girl has an eye for love." Hermione giggled leaning into George.

"Well, we'll just have to deal with all the drama. I can ask Kingsley to schedule a press conference or an interview for the daily prophet to clear up the rumors."

"You can talk to me too, the Quibblers gotten better business since you both came together." Luna's offer was a good one.

"I'll talk to Kingsley." Lucius. "But for now let's just head home, get these kids settled in."

"Good idea."

"Aw but you just got back." Pansy whined, she loved babies too much.

"We can get together tomorrow Pansy, but we're tired and we need to get unpacked." Pansy smiled and kissed Draco's cheek.

"Ok, we'll see you then. Should we come to your place?" Draco nodded.

"We'll meet at 2?" they nodded.

"Let's go, Cissa's waking up." The little blonde baby started stirring in her carrier. They bid their friends goodbye and left through the shop's private floo to Malfoy Manor.

_**Not as much drama that I wanted to put in, but I wanted to make it to the point of where they can rest since Creevey's out of the way. Lavender and Romilda will appear in the next chapter and Harry will give an interview to the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. Nott will return after that, and then Harry and Draco's wedding, sounds short yes, but it will be long or at least I'll try to make it.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	22. Interview

_**This chapter picks up where Harry and Draco both give their interviews for the Daily Prophet and Quibbler, which will both come out the next morning. Then they go off to Diagon Alley again the next morning to find out some more shocking news of their own..**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Malfoy Manor, 8:30 p.m.:_

Harry and Draco were sitting in the main lounge of Malfoy Manor awaiting the reporters from the DP and Luna's father Xenophilius Lovegood from the Quibbler. They had arranged to meet with them the same night they came home, only because they wanted this to end as soon as possible.

"You sure you're up to this Draco?" Harry had Draco's hand in his own because Draco was slightly nervous for all of this.

"Yes, we need to do this for us and for Cissa." Harry smiled and kissed Draco's cheek.

"It'll be worth it I know it will."

"Boys." They looked up to see Luna and her dad, and Mr. Andy Smudgly from the Daily Prophet walk in with Lucius.

"Evening Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy." They all shook hands and everyone took their seats. Luna had a pad of her own and so did the others, so she had a part in this.

"I'm going to see my granddaughter; I'll be down the hall if you need me." Lucius left them alone and Harry turned to the three.

"We're glad you could come at such short notice." Harry.

"Well we had a feeling you would ask, I was more than happy to oblige before Ms. Skeeter got her hands on you first." Harry shuddered at the image of the bug woman; she was by far more disgusting than any other reporter. "I was glad to get your message."

"We just want this drama to end, and the only way that'll happen is if we talk to someone we can trust." Draco.

"Understood, now I'll let Mr. Lovegood go first." Smudgly turned to Xeno who leaned forward.

"Let's start with when you two first began your relationship, when did this all happen?" Harry looked at Draco and he nodded. Harry would do most of the talking, and Draco would pitch in when he could.

"Just last year, we had been rivals since we first met but in our sixth year everything changed."

"How so?"

"I had a rough day in my classes, and I had gone to the Astronomy Tower to clear my head when I saw Draco already there." Harry turned to Draco.

"I found out my mother had been killed, and that my father's cover was blown as a spy for Dumbledore. He wrote me saying he needed to go into hiding that he wouldn't be able to talk to me for a long time but he was going somewhere safe. I didn't expect to run into Harry…"

"So you sought comfort in each other?" Xeno.

"In a way." Harry. "Draco told me everything, which was odd because he hardly ever talked unless we fought and I felt bad for him so that began our relationship."

"Did you have a crush on Mr. Malfoy?" Andy.

"Yes, for a while since fourth year. I kept trying to tell myself that it wouldn't work because we were too different, but the night he opened up to me made me realize we didn't know each other that well. So we took it slow and here we are." Harry held Draco's hand and kissed his palm, showing off the engagement ring making Luna's eyes sparkle.

"You're engaged?" Xeno.

"Have been since before Cissa was born; I have to admit I didn't know wizard men could get pregnant but when I found out Draco was having my baby I knew I had what I wanted. That was to be with him forever, a relationship of six months now an entire year has given me what I've always wanted, a family." all three smiled and finished up with their pads.

"Now what about your father? He went into hiding and is now going to be Mr. Potter's father-in-law, what was his reaction when he realized you two were together?" Draco smirked a little.

"He wasn't too pleased at first, and neither were Harry's dads but they came around once they realized we'd been together secretly for five months. That was when I found out my father had been in love with my godfather Severus Snape."

"How long had they been together?"

"Since before I was born, that's what my father said. He said that my mother and he were friends but they were married because of their parents; my mother had me and then both my father and godfather became spies for the light."

"My my, you've had a lot going for you. Now let's get to the whole thing with Colin Creevey, he was one of the few who didn't support your relationship?"

"He and a few others, but we only thought he was being stupid like my ex-best friend Ron Weasley. Creevey, Ron, and Ginny were the main ones who had problems with me and Draco. It wasn't until much later did we find out they had joined the Dark Lord."

"And then?"

"They kidnapped Severus, and then later on kidnapped Draco when he was pregnant. Voldemort wanted my baby as his own, and sometime after Severus was kidnapped Ron was killed for trying to warn me about Draco's kidnapping."

"He didn't join willingly?" Harry stared at Andy, but sighed.

"I can't be sure about Ron, but Ginny was forced to join. She was upset about me not being interested in her, but she didn't want to go too far as to hurt innocent people." He paused. "She was hurt when she wanted to leave, and then she repented after we found her."

"She was sorry."

"Yes, but Colin wasn't and even if he was a muggleborn he wanted to prove that even those less than half blood were powerful." Harry clutched Draco's hand tightly. "He's rotting in Azkaban where he belongs."

"Your best friend betrayed you and tried to take the easy way out." Andy sighed.

"I never would have done that to him, he was like a brother to me. The Weasleys are like family and now the Malfoys are family along with my godfather and his husband."

"They had children too correct?" Xeno.

"Yes, my godfather Sirius gave birth to twins, Stella and Soran and Draco's dads had a boy Asterion." All three smiled and scribbled again.

"You love Draco Harry?" Luna asked and Harry looked directly at her.

"I love him and my daughter more than anything."

"That's enough for me." Andy closed his pad. "Thank you for seeing me Mr. Potter." He shook hands with Harry and Draco then departed out the door.

"We have enough too Harry, don't worry we won't reveal anything than what's necessary." Xeno shook their hands as well and turned to Luna.

"See you tomorrow Harry." Luna smiled and winked at Draco before leaving.

"Feel better?" Draco nodded.

"Much, let's go see Cissa." They walked straight to their daughter's nursery where Lucius was there rocking her.

"How'd it go?"

"Well, we only told them the truth and that's all they wanted to hear." Lucius smiled and passed Cissa to Harry.

"She did well, already fed and changed." Draco hugged Lucius.

"Thank you father." Lucius hugged them both once more before leaving. He and Sev were already situated in their rooms and Sirius and Remus had taken place in the southern wing of the manor with the twins.

"We're going out tomorrow sweetie, you're going to meet some new friends." Harry whispered to Cissa.

"Enemies too Harry, there're still some out there." Draco leaned in on Harry's shoulder.

"No one's gonna hurt you or our daughter Draco, no one." Harry placed Cissa in her cradle and held Draco. "Tomorrow will be a good day regardless of what anyone says, the prophet and Quibbler on our side."

"I know…I just can't help feeling worried."

"It's natural for new mothers." Draco looked up at him.

"I'm the wife am I?"

"Well you did bottom and give birth so…" Draco punched him in the arm.

"You're such a brat."

"Hey now little ears here." Harry pointed at the baby and Draco just dragged him to their room across the hall. Harry scooped Draco up in his arms and threw him on the bed, kissing every inch of skin revealed.

"Harry…" Draco giggled with each kiss.

"I love you Draco, I want you so bad…"

"There's a baby across the hall!" Harry smiled but laughed.

"She sleeps like a log dragon, she won't wake." Harry bent down to nibble on Draco's earlobe, getting a whimper in response. "You were so sexy when you were pregnant, you still are…" he kissed under his ear. "So beautiful, so arousing, so…delectable."

"Harry…please…"

"You want me Draco?" he stared into hazy silver eyes and kissed the full pink lips.

"Yes, yes." Harry quickly stripped of his and Draco's clothes and wrapped Draco's legs around his waist.

"You want it now?" Draco looked up at him slightly scared. "Just kidding sweetheart." Harry started kissing down the pale neck and nipped at the collarbone.

"Oh…"

"Easy babe." Harry suckled on the pink nipples and licked at the sensitive nubs making Draco moan and whine. He soon moved his hand up and down Draco's erect cock and moved Draco's legs off him. "Turn over, on all fours."

"W-What?" Draco looked up at him.

"You'll like it I promise." Draco slowly moved himself on his hands and knees, and then groaned as Harry's tongue dragged itself down his back and to his sensitive entrance. As Harry's hands gripped his cheeks and spread them open Draco's moaning got louder when the wet muscle licked at his hole.

"Ohh…ah ah! H-Harry!" Harry smiled and slipped a wet finger inside. "Ugh!"

"Yes…that feels good doesn't it?" Harry inserted two more fingers and Draco mewled. "You're ready." Harry stood up positioning himself carefully before inserting the head in first.

"Harry do it!" Draco whined and Harry pushed in full force getting a nice long throaty moan in return. Harry pushed in and out slowly at first and each time Draco stroked his own cock Harry would hit his prostate.

"Damn…so hot…" Harry groaned picking up the pace.

"Harry I'm…I'm gonna…"

"I know…me too…" they continued on and then Draco came first. Harry pushed in a few more times and then came after him; they collapsed beside each other on the bed, and then Harry cast a 'Scourgify' to clean the mess. "You're so gorgeous Draco." He kissed him and Draco was near asleep.

"And you're damn handsome." He mumbled and about fell asleep in Harry's arms.

"Goodnight Draco, I love you."

"I love you too." They went to sleep minutes later.

_The next morning:_

"Boys are you ready?" Hermione had come to meet up with them to go into Diagon Alley.

"We're coming Hermione." Draco called out as he was putting Cissa in her carrier. Lucius and Sev were spending the day together as well with Aster, and Moony and Padfoot were going to spend some private time with each other because Molly had offered to babysit the twins.

"Got the bag?" Harry asked packing in some clothes just in case.

"Everything needed, diapers, powder, clothes, burp rags, bottles, etc." Draco put on Cissa's little pink hat and held onto the bag. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." The prophet had come out that morning, but neither male cared since they knew Andy's article made the front page. That and the Quibbler had already sold dozens of copies since Harry and Draco's picture was on the front with Cissa.

"About time." Hermione with her usual impatient attitude, tapping her foot by the fireplace.

"Sorry, this one's a late sleeper." Harry patted Cissa's head.

"Well let's get going then." They flooed straight to WWW and met up with the carrot top twins.

"Hello lovebirds." They said.

"Hey guys, read the prophet?" Fred held up the front page.

_**Harry Potter engaged to Draco Malfoy!**_

"It's all the truth, nothing out of the ordinary like Skeeter would have wanted." Hermione smiled.

"Andy really came through." Draco.

"He's one of the best reporters." Hermione cooed at Cissa. "Ready to face the music?"

"What now?" Harry laughed.

"Muggle expression, meaning are we ready to face everyone?" Draco rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Let's do this." Hermione kissed George's cheek and then Harry heard Draco gasp.

"Hermione…is that a ring on your finger?" Hermione looked at her hand and Harry saw it too, a gold ring with a ruby in the middle. Hermione blushed and looked at George.

"I wanted to tell you sooner…but…?"

"You're engaged? Congrats!" Harry hugged Hermione and she laughed.

"Thanks Harry." Draco kissed her cheek.

"Glad to see you're happy."

"Thank you too Draco, but let's get going." They made it out to the front of the store and Angelina was busy about to open up. The minute they set foot outside the store they received many stares from viewers all around. "So what's first?"

"How about…Madame Malkin's? I could use some new clothes." Draco.

"Sure." Unfortunately just before they could walk off two familiar girls came up to them, Romilda and Lavender.

"Harry Potter." Romilda Vane in the flesh. "Come out of your cowardly hiding have you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you, hiding with your little whore and his daughter when you clearly shouldn't be." Hermione pointed her wand at Romilda's throat.

"That is Harry's fiancé and child you're insulting Vane, watch your mouth."

"How can you be sure Granger, Malfoy could be a whore like his father?" Harry stepped forward pointing his wand.

"She's my child Vane, Draco and I were faithful to each other and if you have a problem with him or my daughter then get lost." Romilda just sneered.

"You could've done so much better, but then you had to go and break Ginny's heart."

"She has nothing to do with this." Hermione growled. "Ginny's making up for what she did and she's left Harry alone."

"This coming from a mud…"

"Shut up Romilda!" they all turned to Lavender in surprise. "They already proved nothing that happened was their fault, let's just leave it."

"Lavender you're seriously going to support them after what happened to your boyfriend?"

"Ron made his choice, it was his fault." Lavender looked down. "Just go inside, I'd like to talk to them alone." Romilda glared but left in silence. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, Romilda's always been like that." Harry.

"No I mean, I'm sorry for how I treated all of you. I knew Ron was out of line, but then he had to go and…" tears came to her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Harry smiled at her. "Ron manipulated all of us; he just made the wrong choices." Harry stared at her.

"It's weird you know, he told me…he loved me but he didn't mean it." She looked at Hermione. "He still wanted you, never stopped talking about you and his brother."

"Let's not talk about that." Hermione touched Lavender's shoulder. "We're just sorry that it had to end that way for Ron." Lavender flinched and then smiled.

"I hope you're happy with George Hermione, you deserve to be. You too Harry, Draco." Lavender nodded at them and left into the shop.

"Glad to see she's come around." Draco.

"Me too." Harry held Draco's hand and they continued on their little trip, but stopped as a large red light flew past them almost hitting Draco. Harry and Hermione turned with their wands drawn and their eyes widened at the culprit.

"Hello Potter."

"Hello Nott." Nott fired a spell at Harry and disarmed Hermione. Harry blocked the hex at him and stood in front of Draco only to be stunned and disarmed before Nott grabbed Draco's shoulder and disapparated.

_**Figured I'd stop it here, don't worry there won't be any more abuse or whatever in this one. I also plan on having a little surprise in the next chapter, reasons why Nott joined the Dark Lord and helped Creevey. **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	23. Justice

_**Hey guys, well there are at least one or two more chapters after this one and then this fic comes to an end. Fear not I will post more slash after I start a sequel to one of my other fics, Children of Darkness. I'm not sure which pairing yet but I'll worry about it later.**_

_**Anyway please enjoy the chapter.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

Draco's worst fear had come back to haunt him, after Nott had grabbed him and apparated to an unknown area Draco's fear came flooding back as he held tight to his crying baby girl. He backed up against the wall of the room they'd been brought to and tried to calm Cissa.

"Nice to see you again Draco." Nott's evil smirk sent chills down Draco's spine.

"Wish I could say the same." Draco glared.

"You look good after having Potter's baby." Nott walked closer and Draco inched as far back as possible. "Very good."

"Get away from us." Draco kept bouncing Cissa and then Nott came just inches closer to his face.

"You know Draco; I've always noticed how cute you are." Nott's hand touched his face and Draco jerked away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Well why not? You let Potter touch you and then you have his child. Why shouldn't I do the same?" Draco's eyes widened.

"What're you after?" Nott leaned in and Draco felt his hot breath on his skin.

"You of course." Draco whimpered slightly. "Come on Draco, didn't you ever understand why I was nice to you more than the rest? How I was there for you on multiple occasions?"

"I thought…I thought you were my friend." Nott touched his face and Draco felt his body shake.

"I was, but I wanted to be so much more." He kissed Draco's ear and Draco pulled away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Draco, I wanted you forever but when Potter came and stole your heart you could say I wanted revenge. I had thought about telling you my true feelings, but then when you said you'd been dating Potter for over half a year I knew you wouldn't listen." Nott's creepy smirk turned into a frown and he glared straight at Cissa. "And when I found out you were pregnant, I knew that Potter wouldn't give you up, why do you think I pushed the Weasleys into joining?"

"You? C-Creevey…"

"Creevey had a little assistance from me, but I was the one who gave Voldemort the idea to recruit the two blood traitors."

"Theo…how could you do this? We were friends, I had thought you would support me but you joined him."

"To get you." He stepped closer to Draco. "The Dark Lord made a deal with me, if he got the brat then I would have you as my own little slave. I would have treated you like a prince, but you had to go and ruin it when you escaped with Potter. Then Creevey got stupid and tried to get the mudblood on his own, so I had to go into hiding because you vanished."

"Theo…"

"Hush." He growled. "Then when I found out you'd come back this morning from the prophet, I took my chance and snatched what belongs to me." Nott then noticed Draco's ring. "You belong to me Draco, not Potter and I will do everything to make sure you never leave me again." Nott reached for Cissa but Draco turned away.

"Don't hurt her."

"Give her to me Draco; if you don't then I'll just take her."

"Leave my baby alone, she's innocent in this." Nott smirked again.

"Yes she is, but she should be mine. Sadly though, if we are going to be together Draco then we must be rid of all obstacles and she is one of them."

"No, I won't let you!" Nott glared and cornered Draco. With one swift movement from his wand Cissa was out of her carrier and in his arms. "Cissa!"

"Be quiet!" Nott moved his wand again and Draco was bound with thick robes.

"Please don't take her." Draco begged listening to his daughter's cries and Nott glaring at her. "Theo please…" how stupid could he be, his wand was in the diaper bag and it fell when Nott took him.

"Oh don't worry Draco, I wouldn't kill an innocent baby. You can have my child soon; this one however will be put in the orphanage tomorrow."

"No!" Draco tried to move but the ropes were tight.

"Sorry love, but it's better this way." Nott left the room with Cissa crying in his arms and Draco started to cry.

"Come back! Don't take her please!" his answer was a door shutting and a lock clicking. "No…" Draco fell and started sobbing, his baby was taken from him and he wanted Harry to come. "Harry…Harry help me."

_Back at WWW:_

After Nott had kidnapped Draco and Cissa Harry firecalled Lucius and Remus along with part of the Order; Sirius and Sev stayed behind looking for clues and everyone else was doing their best to help. Almost everyone was ready, all they had to do was locate Nott.

"How in the hell did he get here so quick?" George.

"We have to find him, who knows what he could be doing to Draco and Cissa?" everyone was worried, but none could be more worried than Harry and Lucius together.

"When I find him, I'll kill him." Harry's fists were clenched tightly, Nott dared steal what was his and would regret it.

"Harry getting angry isn't going to help, we don't know where they are."

"I know I know but I…" Harry looked away.

"Harry." He turned seeing Hermione touch his shoulder. "We'll find them."

'I hope so.' Harry looked back at the window, praying Draco and Cissa were alright. His thoughts were interrupted when a loud crack filled the room and Sirius appeared.

"Harry, was Draco wearing his engagement ring?" Harry looked at him confused. "Was he wearing it when you left home?"

"Well yes but what's that…?"

"Perfect!" Sirius pulled out a large map and unrolled it on George's desk. "Here we are…the entire country side."

"Sirius what is this about?" Lucius.

"James had that ring for years and he even told me the real reason he wanted to give it to Lily. I forgot about it until I found this map, and look." He pointed to a symbol in the far corner of the map, and it was the Potter family crest. "When Lily turned the ring down he had to fix up the one he bought her, but kept this just in case."

"What's it for?" Hermione.

"The ring has a tracking spell on it, now it can't give the exact location but it can show the area on this map. James' parents used it during the first war to keep watch over their relatives, his mother's family at least."

"So this can help us find Draco?" Harry looked at the map.

"It can, and when it shows us the location it will tell us if Draco's alive or hurt. When the spot glows green it means he's fine, if it's faded to white…well…"

"Just cast the bloody spell you deranged mutt!" Harry near shouted and Sirius did so. They all watched the map closely and soon a green dot appeared in the green area of the southern county, it was dark green so Draco was fine.

"He's in Dean, near the forest." Hermione. "I used to go there with my parents on camping trips." Lucius looked closely and his grey eyes widened.

"I recognize that area, the Notts have a cottage there but they stopped using it before the war started."

"That must be where Nott was staying when he vanished, no one but his family knew about it." Tonks. "If Draco's there, then maybe only Harry should go first."

"Tonks that's absurd!" Remus.

"No…" Harry said softly. "I need to fight off Nott, I can trap him if I get the chance but you all have to surround the area just in case he tries to escape. Kingsley you can ward the whole area so he can't apparate right?"

"I can." Kingsley nodded.

"And Remus you Sirius and Tonks can cover the grounds in case he tries to fly?"

"Yes." They all nodded.

"Lucius will go in with me, but he'll look for Cissa."

"Harry." Hermione. "I'll help too."

"She should come Harry, Hermione can assist me." Lucius said standing next to her.

"Fine, let's go." All of them joined and hands and apparated away.

_Nott Cottage:_

Draco had been crying for Godric knows how long. His baby girl's cries had echoed throughout the entire house but stopped only moments ago. Draco prayed Nott hadn't done anything to her, all he could do was be careful and try to find out what happened.

"Hmm, finally got her to shut up." Nott came back through the door and shut it. "Now then…oh don't cry Draco." Draco gave his fierce Malfoy glare and Nott just yanked him up throwing him onto a mattress.

"Get off me." He growled and Nott laughed moving his hand under Draco's shirt. "No…"

"Such soft skin, not a single stretch mark even after being heavily pregnant." Nott kissed Draco's cheek.

"No…don't." Draco pushed himself down in the mattress and Nott's hand moved higher up. He tried to wriggle away but Nott's other hand moved to his crotch and cupped it.

"No one can help you now Draco, you're mine." Nott kissed his mouth forcefully and Draco bit down on his tongue. "Ugh, you bitch!" Nott's hand went across his face.

"Bastard." Another hit came.

"I best put that mouth of yours to good use." Nott stood up on his knees and unbuckled his pants. Draco's eyes widened as his cock came free and Theo grabbed his chin. "Bite me and you'll be sorry." He about shoved Draco's mouth onto him when the door suddenly burst open.

"Stupefy!" Theo was thrown off Draco and Harry came into the room disarming him. "You'll regret taking my family from me!" Draco watched as Harry kicked Theo in the stomach and punched him in the mouth multiple times.

"Harry…" he cried a little and Harry immediately stopped his assault looking to him.

"Oh Draco." Harry bound Nott and freed Draco taking him into his arms. He kissed Draco's head and cheeks before pulling away. "I'm sorry I let him get away."

"Don't be." Draco hugged his neck and pulled away again. "Where's Cissa? He took her…"

"She's right here Draco." They turned seeing Lucius with Cissa in his arms, awake but calm.

"Cissa!" Draco ran to her and took his little girl into his arms. "Oh my baby…"

"She's fine, Nott didn't touch her." Hermione glared at the bloody death eater on the floor.

"You little fool, I should've just killed you and taken Draco last year!" Theo growled getting a kick from Harry in the gut.

"Looks like Colin won't be so lonely in Azkaban after all." Lucius snarled yanking Theo up by his bonds. "I'll take care of him, you boys get home." He dragged Theo out and Hermione followed.

"Go home guys, get some time to yourself." She smiled and left. Harry led Draco out of the cottage and outside.

"Oh boys thank goodness." Remus and Sirius hugged them both. "You going home?" they nodded.

"Good we'll clean up here." Tonks said winking at them.

"Let's go." Harry led Draco out of the wards and took out a pen which happened to be a portkey. They ended up in Malfoy Manor's sitting room, up where Severus was feeding Aster.

"Draco you're alright."

"Been better." Draco sat down in the chair opposite of Sev.

"Nott?"

"Father took him to Azkaban." Draco kissed Cissa's head and Harry held them both as best as he could from his angle. "He…he wanted me. Theo wanted me for himself, but he was going to take Cissa to an orphanage."

"What?" Harry raised his voice.

"Harry relax, Draco did he…did he hurt you?" Severus started burping Aster. Draco shook his head, Theo's slaps hadn't been that hard so they didn't leave marks.

"He tried to, but Harry saved me in time."

"Well the important thing is you and little Cissa are safe. Now maybe we can all rest easy." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Hey Draco, let's talk in the other room." Harry helped Draco up and nodded at Sev, who nodded back in understanding. They walked into the den down the hall and Harry put his arms carefully around Draco and Cissa. "Are you sure you're alright love?" now that they were alone, Draco felt less pressure.

"I'm not fully." Draco felt tears in his eyes. "I was so scared, he was going to steal my baby and keep me as his toy." Draco felt Harry turn him and hold him again.

"Shhh Draco it's alright, he's going to pay for what he's done. I'm here with you and so is our daughter."

"Harry, you don't know what he wanted to do with me."

"Draco I won't ever let anyone hurt you ever again. Theo got lucky, no one will again." Harry kissed Draco and Cissa's foreheads. "I love you both more than my own life." Draco smiled with the tears pouring, and kissed his fiancé.

"We love you too." He whispered and they kissed again.

"Now, let's get some rest alright?" Draco's eyes rose to his forehead.

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow, we have some serious wedding planning with Molly and Andy." Draco groaned and leaned into Harry.

"Oh Salazar."

"That's what I said." Draco looked up.

"Really." Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Nah." They kissed again and cuddled with their baby girl.

_**Next one comes the big wedding for these two! I may just fuse the epilogue in at the end but I'm not quite sure yet. Anyway I plan to start another slash story but I'm going with a different pairing now if you have any particular favorites I'm willing to hear you out. Here are some of my choices though:**_

_**DracoxRemus**_

_**SiriusxSeverus**_

_**SeverusxRemus**_

_**DracoxSirius**_

_**If you have different ideas feel free to share.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	24. Together Forever

_**Here it comes, the big wedding for Draco and Harry. I had planned on doing a time skip for the epilogue at the end but then I figured I'd just end it with the marriage ceremony for our main couple. **_

_**My next slash fic will be a Snarry or SeverusXHarry and I will try and post it by sometime next week because since this fic is done I'm posting a sequel to my 'Children of Darkness' fic hopefully before the end of this week.**_

_**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and I hope to hear from you again in my next slash. **_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Three Weeks Later:_

Things were finally peaceful for all the couples, after Nott had been brought to Azkaban both he and Creevey were given life in Azkaban with no possible chance of parole or release. During the small trial for the two Nott had made loud threats against Harry and Cissa, but the Aurors just bound and hauled him to Azkaban which everyone was sure that his parents would give him a lovely welcome home.

Creevey had changed after he'd been brought down, he didn't regret becoming a powerful death eater but he was upset after his parents publically disowned him in front of the entire Wizarding community. Dennis had not forgiven him for what he'd done to Ginny and himself, but Harry knew all he needed was time before he finally forgave his brother.

Hermione and George had decided to marry in the summer after Hermione completed her NEWTS, because she wanted to finish what she started at Hogwarts.

Harry and Draco on the other hand, were getting married today. The wedding plans had been intense with Molly and Andy getting the work done was not easy especially for the couple.

"I cannot believe you let Molly do all this herself." Draco groaned fixing up his dress robes.

"Hey she offered and I let her. All we had to do was tell her what you wanted and she got it done; besides you know she loves weddings." Lucius and Draco were in Draco's rooms getting together for the big day.

"Yeah but it came out of your pocket. Speaking of which aren't you and Sev married already?"

"Sev and I bonded after you were born I've told you this numerous times. We didn't want a big ceremony anyway, that was the point of my and your mother's wedding."

"You didn't want to involve Molly Weasley, world's craziest wedding planner is that it?" Draco's hair was ruffled. "Hey!"

"Watch your mouth." Draco quickly smoothed out his hair and straightened his silk green and black robes. "You ready?"

"Nervous."

"You shouldn't be, but it's natural." Lucius pulled Draco into a hug. "I'm very proud of you Draco, and I know your mother would be too."

"I know." Draco thought about how his mother would talk about her wedding day with him as a kid, and how he would envision his own wedding someday. He was marrying for love, and not by arrangement; this was the perfect day.

"Guys?" Severus came in with Aster and Cissa in their little chairs. Both babies were dressed up like little dolls, Asterion wore a matching robe like Lucius and Cissa had on a satin pink and white dress made by Andromeda with a little pink bow in her small amount of hair.

"Awww…" Draco cooed kissing both babies. "You look so cute."

"Dah!" Aster waved both hands at him. Cissa just smiled and all three men laughed.

"You look great Draco." Severus hugged him, he was dressed in black and white robes like Lucius and Aster.

"Thanks, is it almost time?"

"Just about, Molly's getting everyone ready." This was a small ceremony, mainly friends from the Ministry and the school came but all around it was only a bit less than sixty people. Molly had outdone herself this time, but she'd never admit it. "Harry's just as nervous as you are."

"And Hermione?" both men rose eyebrows at him.

"She's fine, why?"

"Just curious because she thinks she'll regret it if she lets Molly take power over her wedding." All three laughed.

"Well, let's get going." Severus rolled the kids out of the room and let Draco and Lucius walk ahead of him. Draco noticed the room Harry had been changing in was open and empty, so Harry was already taking his spot at the altar. They decided to have the wedding in the manor's garden, the one Narcissa herself had grown and trimmed for years since she was first married.

"Oh there you are!" Molly came down in her flowing green dress and hugged all three men and kissed the babies. "You all look wonderful, everyone's waiting and ready so let's move shall we?" she practically rushed them out to the walkway behind the ring bearer and flower girl aka Stella and Soran. Aster and Cissa would go after them as a mini bridesmaid and groomsmen.

'Alright Draco, show that Malfoy stance, breath in and out…keep calm.'

"Draco relax, you're crushing my hand." His father winced and Draco noticed his hand was turning red from the squeeze.

"Sorry father." The music started playing and first went Pansy and Blaise, then Hermione and George, and then the babies.

"Ready?" the guests stood up in their seats and the music slowed.

"Ready." He took his father's arm the right way, and they walked down the aisle to the altar. Draco was teased by the twins about being a blushing bride, but he didn't care because even if he had given birth he was still a man and he would show Harry how much of a man tonight. As they approached the altar Harry took Draco's hand and they turned to face Kingsley.

"You look beautiful Draco." Harry whispered to him.

"Welcome everyone, to this day that we are here to witness the bonding/marriage ceremony of Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy. All who support the magic of this bonding please stand now." The entire audience stood up. "All who are against this bonding please stand." Everyone sat back down.

'Yeah you'd better support this.' Draco gave himself a funny thought and held himself high.

"Do you Harry Potter take Draco Malfoy as your bondmate?"

"I do."

"Do you Draco Malfoy take Harry Potter as your bondmate?"

"I do."

"And do you both vow to protect each other from the possible dangers to come, to remain faithful and overthrow everything that may come at you as long as you both shall live?" what the hell did that mean?

"We do." They both answered.

"Let us now begin the bonding." Kingsley raised his wand high above his head as did Lucius and Severus, along with Remus and Sirius. "With the power of the two families, the bonding shall grow and both mates will feel the power of their eternal love. Begin." White strands of magic sprung from Kingsley's wand, red from Remus and Sirius, and green from Lucius and Severus; the strands enveloped around Harry and Draco and both boys felt their hearts pounding in their heads.

'Whoa, it's powerful.'

"Enough." The strands tightened around them and then disappeared. "The bond is successful, and it is with great respect and admiration by all in this ceremony that I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss and seal the bond." Harry took Draco's face in his hands and kissed him gently. Draco's hands went to Harry's neck and the kiss deepened so they didn't hear everyone applauding their bond. When they finally pulled apart Draco felt a huge blush come on.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too Dragon." Harry grabbed his hand and led him back down the aisle. They didn't plan on staying for the reception, because unbeknownst to Draco's knowledge Harry had a surprise in store for him.

"Harry…shouldn't we be getting back to the others?" Harry smirked at him and pulled him close as they disapparated. "What the…?"

"Don't worry Dragon, I already arranged this."

"You what?"

"Molly's babysitting Cissa for the next two days, the reception will just be for the guests." Draco looked around and realized they were in a living room, much like the one at Malfoy Manor but with lighter colors of teal.

"Harry?"

"Welcome home Draco."

"Home?"

"This is the house my parents lived in before they went into hiding. It was left to me, needed a good bit of work but it's done." Draco looked around what he could, everything looked great. He turned around and put his arms around his new husband.

"It's wonderful Harry." Harry kissed him but then lifted him up into his arms. "GAH!" Draco yelped.

"Hang on love, I have a surprise." Another one? Harry quickly carried him upstairs and Draco held tight until they reached the master bedroom. Draco's eyes widened, the large master bed was covered with a red and green canopy, spread out with candles floating all over the room and rose petals laid out on the quilt.

"Harry my God…" Draco got down and walked over to the bed, took a quick moment to think and then smirked turning back to his husband.

"Draco?" Harry looked a little curious but then shocked as Draco kissed him roughly and deposited him on the bed. "Wow…Draco…"

"Shut up." Draco pulled out his wand and magically removed their clothes, then took Harry into his arms and kissed him again. "Tonight's my night to take you, and I doubt you'll end up pregnant." Harry laughed.

"That's your job from now on." Draco smirked and stared down all over Harry's body before stopping at his partially erected cock. He began kissing down Harry's neck and to his chest giving little nips just over his pink nipples.

"Mmm, you taste good Harry." He took one into his mouth and his fingers played with the other.

"Dear Godric…Draco…" Harry groaned and Draco's free hand touched his cock. "Ugh…Draco touch me."

"I am." His hand grabbed the pulsing member and moved up and down slowly while Draco kissed downwards and took him into his mouth.

"Ah! D-Don't tease Draco…" Harry's hands went into his hair as he pleasured him. Draco only sucked a few times before inserting a wet finger into Harry. "Guh!"

"Easy Harry…relax…" Harry's hole was so tight and hot it almost made Draco come. He inserted two more fingers and slowly stretched him.

"Draco…I can't wait, take me." Draco looked up at him.

"Are…are you sure?" Harry pulled him up for a kiss.

"Yes, fuck me baby." Draco smirked and spread Harry's legs positioning himself at his entrance. He inched in and stopped as only the head went in and Harry gave a sharp breath. "I'm ok…keep going."

"As you wish." Draco pushed in full force and Harry moaned loudly.

"Oh…oh god Draco…" Harry moaned as Draco pushed in and out nice and slowly so as not to hurt him. Draco's own erection was increasing with each thrust, and then it got better as he struck Harry's sweet spot getting an even louder moan. "AH!"

"Shh Harry…I'm here, I'm here…" they continued chanting each other's names and then Draco kissed Harry's lips. "Come with me Harry…come with me…"

"Draco….Draco…" with one last hard thrust Draco came inside and Harry came over their stomachs. Draco's sweaty forehead went against his husband's and they rolled to the side entangled in each other's arms. "Oh Draco…"

"Oh Harry." They kissed gently full of passion and Harry held Draco to him.

"My beautiful Dragon, I love you."

"And I love you my brave lion."

After all the Hell they'd been through, they were finally able to live in peace with their friends, family, and now in their new home.

Their life was perfect, together forever.

_**I'm sorry it's not very long but I couldn't really think of much else to do. Either way if you read above I will post a new slash sometime next week or earlier maybe. I will look forward to hearing from you all again.**_

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews and favorites. **_

_**Later!**_


End file.
